What Rests Within
by SHADE17O
Summary: "Celestia, this could solve everything! Why throw it all away for some worthless, pathetic egg you found in the middle of the damn woods?" Celestia Glared at Conjur. "Listen here," her voice was soft, but the unicorn heard the rage in her words. "If you even think about harming or offering that egg to Tartarus, I will not hesitate to strike you down."
1. The Egg

What Rests Within

Chapter 1 The Egg

* * *

Before The Age of Discord's rule

"_Soon Tia, all this will belong to you and your sister." The Alicorn King looked down at his daughter, her rainbow like mane flowing in the dusk. The young alicorn looked down off the Castles balcony, ignoring her father's words._

"_Come on Lulu…." Celestia watched as her little sister focused with all of her might. It took Celestia months to raise the sun, and she was gifted in Magic! Luna was still just a beginner._

"_She'll get it eventually," The king said smiling down at his younger child. "After all she's only been at it for a few weeks"_

"_But I want her to get it now!" Celestia said. "It's no fun when I'm the only one that can raise something like the sun." The king patted his daughter on the back._

"_There's still time in the day." The king said optimistically, but he knew that in the end he would be the one raise the moon, like always._

_Luna's horn glowed with a fierce light; she wasn't going to fail again, this time the moon would rise on her command. The King watched as Luna's horn grew brighter and brighter, suddenly, much to everyone's surprise the moon rose. Not all the way, only part of it could be seen in the sky, but that was satisfying enough for the young fillies._

_Luna couldn't hold the spell any longer, in a flash, the light around her horn vanished. She fell to the ground exhausted but still satisfied with her work. "ALRIGHT LULU!" Luna looked up to see her Sister cheering for her. She gave her a small smile. _

_Luna got up off the ground. As her Father and Sister swooped down from the balcony, landing right next to the filly with the star littered mane. "Luna that was amazing!" Celestia said. "Just wait, Soon we'll be raising both sun AND moon on our own!"_

_Luna blushed a bit from the attention. "It was exceptional for someone of your age, give it some more time, soon you'll be raising the moon as easily as me." Luna, as always, stayed silent. She only smiled and giggled as she hugged her father and sister._

_The king finished what his youngest child started, in a few seconds, a gorgeous moon shown above the kingdom. A warm feeling of pride and happiness flowed through the king. His daughters just kept growing up so fast; soon they would be ruling this land. Soon all of what he and his wife had would be theirs. _

_Later that night the king tucked his daughters into bed. "You know, soon what me and your mother do will fall to you two, right?"_

_Celestia gave out a loud grown. "Does that include all of your boring meetings?"_

"_I'm hurt!" The king said jokingly. "Come on you two, my meetings aren't that boring."_

_Luna opened her mouth for the first time in days. "Mom says that if we can't say anything nice we can't anything at all."_

_The king gasped as if he had ben poked with a needle. "How could you say that?" He asked in a serious, yet joking voice. "Those meetings sometimes house decisions that could decide the very fate of Equstria!"_

"_Like what to paint the library?" Celestia asked huddled under her covers._

"_Or when to host the Equestria Games, or serve at the Grand Galloping Gala?" Luna asked_

"_I said sometimes, sheesh." The king said rolling his eyes. He gave both of his girls a kiss on their foreheads. "Good night you two," He said leaving the room. "And don't you two worry, when you get two make real decisions, those meetings get a lot more fun."_

_That was the biggest lie The King ever told his children._

* * *

Celestia's head bobbled up and down as she struggled to stay awake. The councils words seemed to jumble together. "And… Games… Burn… Puppies… Death…." _What on earth are they talking about? "_Princess… Princess, CELESTIA!" The Alicorn's eyes snapped open as her name was shouted throughout the boardroom.

"I'm up!" She cried out. "I'm up, don't worry, I was awake!" She hastily said.

"Good," A pegasus adorned in armor said. "So what is your opinion on the topic?"

Celestia began to sweat, she had only heard bits and pieces of the topic and even those made no sense. She swallowed and began to think. "I think that we should… go through with it, yes!" She prayed to her late parents that whatever she just approved would not ruin the kingdom she held so dear.

A unicorn lifted up his head. "So you actually want us to, and I quote, 'During the Equestria Games we should burn a sack of puppies to death'?!" The unicorn took a few steps back and covered his mouth his is hooves. "Princess what is wrong with you?!"

_Shit,_ _Games… Burn… Puppies… Death? How, when, WHY would anyone want to_ _burn a sack of puppies to death?! _"N-no I-I mean I-I…."

The unicorn fell over as he began to laugh. "Oh princess you're way to easy!" He said as he tried to gain control of his laughter. "Just lean over when your head bobbles, whisper a few random words, and boom! You'll believe anything you hear." The Unicorn's amusement was cut short as a scroll smacked him across the head.

Celestia glared at the unicorn. "Thank you, Conjur." She said angrily. "So what were we talking about?" The princess asked looking around the room, knowing she had been outed by the lackadaisical unicorn that she, for some bizarre reason, considered her friend.

"Well," A shy earth pony said in a soft voice. "We were going over, What to serve at the grand galloping gala, what to paint the library," _AGAIN?! _Celestia thought to herself. _We JUST painted that last month!_ "And where to host the Equstria games."

Celestia groaned. "Can't Luna help with this?" She asked wanting to fall asleep again.

"Good joke Princess, it's dusk, we all know where Luna goes at this time."

Celestia's head slammed onto the table in the center of the room. She knew it was Luna's job to raise the moon, but truth be told, she couldn't help but feel like her parents set it up that way. Sure she raised the sun and held a bit more power, but Luna could escape the tedious board room meetings.

Every day it was the same thing, stupid problem here, stupid problem there, and hearing some mumbled words as she slept. _Father, if you can hear me, you are SUCH a liar! These meetings only get duller if you have to make decisions. _Celestia lifted her head off the table and the meeting proceeded as plan.

* * *

It ran through the forest feeling unbelievable pain. Blood trickled from scraps and slash marks. "I-I have to…" She fell over screaming in pain. "Why… Someone… Please…." An inhuman scream emitted from her mouth, as a liquids flowed out from her. "N-no… N-not now…." Struggling, she sat herself up against a tree. _Please _she said silently to anyone that could hear her._ Please, someone, anyone, help us. _She closed her eyes as another scream came from out of her mouth. As she opened her eyes, a look of terror came to her face. _N-NO! _She tried with all her might to lift herself off the ground, but failed. In front of her stood two armored figures, one as black as night wielding two dual swords and a large great sword grafted on his back. The other was colored a brilliant white and gold, under most circumstances he would seem like someone she would feel safe around, but as of this night the only thing she felt was fear.

The black figure took a few steps forward. "We have come for you," The figure looked at her dead in the eyes. "For you, and for him." He lifted his razor-sharp claw and pointed at her rounded stomach.

* * *

Celestia fell down face first on her bed, exhausted. _Another day, another boring meeting. _She opened one of her eyes to see her sister's brilliantly shining moon. She gave out a soft sigh as she rolled over to her back. _Damn it! _She thought looking to her side. _Another hole. _This had been the third hole she stabbed in her mattress this week.

Although her unicorn horn was one of the most useful things she owned, it was, at the same time, one of the most destructive things she owned. Every time she did a face plant on any type of fabric, it would be up to one of the many, many maids to fix it. She didn't worry about it for too long, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"… Awaken, young maiden." Celestia slowly, and hesitantly opened her eyes.

"Listen," she said half asleep. "If we need to pick a place for the Eqestria Games, then just have Knife Tosser throw a knife at a map, whatever city he hits wins."

"Either thou are still asleep, thou mistakes me for another, or thou are just as foolish as jester."

_Great, a pony with regal talk. _Celestia let out a dreary sigh. "Listen, I know you mean well but..." As Celestia fully opened her eyes she saw a figure covered in armor as black as night adorned with dark wings. She opened her mouth about to scream.

"Do not react as you normally would." He said in a booming, emotionless voice. "I am merely here to seek help."

* * *

She cradled the egg in her arms. A warm blush came to her as tears streamed down her face. She wore a headset grafted with a translucent red crystal. _He's perfect…_ She looked through the crystal to see that a deep blue flame burned within the egg. A silhouette took the form of a small dragon curled up in a small ball, his spines aligned perfectly with the curves. She did it, she saw him, her child, her little spiky baby... Spike, that was it, Spike, that would be his name. A warm smile came to her face as she hugged her egg. "Thank you." She said looking up at the kneeling White figure.

"I'm… sorry." He said in response.

"Why?" She said weakly. "You saved him."

"Yes," He said. "But… I cannot save…" The White and gold figure started to breathe heavily. "...you." The figure began to fade away. "I'm sorry but… My time… has come." The White figure disappeared, leaving an orb behind. "I shall remain with him for now." The orb floated forward and phased through the shell of the egg.

* * *

Celestia flew through the night sky, following the armored figure. "So, care to tell me what's going on?"

The black figure continued to fly forward. "He is in need of help." He said as he flapped his wings. Celestia shook her head, wasn't the exact type of response she wanted, but at least she semi-knew why some weirdo was in her room this fine night. "Here!" The figure said going into a nose dive. Celestia quickly followed the figure into a small forest clearing.

As they both landed, Celestia saw a figure in a cloak with a hood covering their head. The small pool of blood around the creature told the entire story. "What is that? Is that what you need me to-"

"We could not save her, instead she wished for use to save him." The figure pointed to the egg that the hooded figure was holding.

"An Egg?" Celestia said walking closer. "Why does she have an…." It finally clicked for her, the hooded figure is a dragon, a dragon with an egg. The egg she was holding was a light violate shade with dark purple spots. She turned to the Armored figure. "What can we…" Celestia cut her self off. "What in the world?" Celestia's eye grew wide as the Armored Figure became translucent.

"My purpose has been served, pointless as it was." The figure walked over to the egg, followed by Celestia.

"Y-you came back." She said looking up at the Armored figure. She looked to the left of the Figure to see a tall White alicorn. "W-who are you?" The hooded figure asked weakly.

"I am Princess Celestia of Equestria." She said looking at the dying being.

She weakly turned to the figure standing next to Celestia. "Di-did you bring her here?"

"Yes." The figure said slowly fading away.

"Alright then, if you trust her." She said lifting up the egg that was cradled in her arms. "Please," She said weak but hysterical. "Please, take him, take care of him."

Clesestia levitated the egg over to herself and took it with her two front hooves. "Take care, of my little Spike…." She said crying, she was hardly breathing now, Celestia knew she was on death's very doorstep.

"I-I will." The Princess promised. "Spike, is that its name?" Celestia asked looking at the egg. The hooded figure nodded in response.

"Take care of him," She repeated yet again. "Please, if anything…" The figure coughed up a few drops of blood. "G-give him this." The figure reached into her hood and took out an odd looking head set. "Oh, and this when..." she coughed again, only this time even more blood flowed from her mouth. "...When he's older." From her pocket, the figure pulled out a broken crystal pendent. Celestia levitated both objects over and put them in her saddle bag.

"Please," Celestia said as she looked upon the hooded figure. "There must be something I can do to help you." She already knew the answer, the mother of the egg was barely losing any more blood. No matter what Celestia did now, the hooded figure was finished.

"Just protect him," She said on her last breath. "Protect him, and…" She reached up and grabbed Celestia's head. Pulling the princess down to her side she gave one last warning. "Beware… the one… in Crystal Armor." The figure laid back and became limp. Although she couldn't see it on his face, Celestia could feel pure rage coming from the armored figure.

"I must return now." He hissed as he faded even further. He took out one of his dual swords and looked at Celestia, anger brimming in his eyes. He turned to Celestia who, no matter how much she tried, couldn't move a muscle.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She cried.

"Finishing what me and my brother started." The figure placed the tip of his blade to the egg's hard shell. She didn't know why, but Celestia felt a knife being stabbed into her as the figure scraped his blade across the egg's purple shell.

"STOP IT!" She cried out attempting to move at least an inch away from the figure. "YOU'RE HARMING IT!"

The figure ignored the Princess's cries and continued to scratch the egg with his sword. The figure would scrape a line on the egg and then re-position his sword, only to scrape another line. "Your shrieks will not help what is happening," The figure said coldly. "Please, remain silent until this is done." Celestia screamed and cursed at the figure for what seemed like hours. Soon the figure made one last scrape in the egg. "...It is done." He said turning to the now deceased hooded figure. "Please, forgive me for failing you." The figure faded away even further.

Celestia had control of her body again. Quickly she turned the egg around to the side the figure had scraped his blade against. To her horror she saw bright read burn marks on the egg she had just been given. "WHAT'S WRONG WIT YOU?!" She cried angrily. "YOU SAID THIS EGG NEEDED MY HELP! WHY DO THIS TO IT?!"

The translucent figure turned to the Princess and said something. What ever language he spoke this time was not one she knew.

He let out a sigh. "What I did will only protect him in this form, look." The figure pointed to the now fading red marks. Celestia's eyes brew wide of shock. "Only when those that are worthy unite, that is when the egg shell hatch." The figure finally faded away completely, only leaving a dark orb behind. "Protect him," his voice rang out. "For he is the one to give hope to this world." The ball sped forward, phasing through the egg's shell.

Celestia stood there in the middle of the forest. _What the heck just happened?_

* * *

**Yeah, an Idea that I had for when Celestia found Spike as an egg. I will say this, in the long run, The now dead hooded figure (Spike's mom), The two Armored figures (In more ways then one), even the "The one in Crystal Armor" will play a part in future stories.**

**For clarity's and repetition's sake, this Chapter takes place LOOOOOONG before Discord first rises to power, in fact this takes place LOOOOONG before The Elements of Harmony come into existence. **

**There will be major time jumps in this story marked by things like, "Before the Age of Discord's Rule", or "During the age of Discord's rule."**

**Anyway thank you to anyone for reading, and thank you to any one that reviews this story.**


	2. Misplaced

What Rests within

Chapter 2: Misplaced

The princess flew through the night sky, the egg tucked safely in her saddle bag. _Well this has been an… eventful night. _Eventful didn't serve tonight justice, in a matter of a few hours the princess had taken an egg to be raised by her, buried the egg's mother, and possibly had an armored dragon following her around or resting in the egg with the baby. She looked ahead to see her beautiful city. Soon she would be in her warm room with her new egg.

_Oh dear God I'm technically parent now. _It hit Celestia like a sack of bricks, the second this thing hatched she was a full-time parent, or at least as full-time as it got having multiple royal responsibilities. _Mother, Father, for the love of all that is sacred, please tell me you taught me at least that when I was younger!_ She already knew the answer to that, her father wouldn't let her even look at colts when she was younger, teaching her to be a parent was the last thing on her late Father's mind.

Luna loved her walks in the Castle gardens, especially her night walks. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful moon that hung above. She let out a soft sigh, she wished her parents were still around, she would had loved to see the joys in their eyes the second that she fully raised the moon. The sound of flapping wings caught the young alicorns attention. Looking to the night sky she saw… her sister!? _What's she doing up so late?_ It wasn't like her to be up past ten. Curiosity got the better of the dark mare. Luna lifted herself into the air and followed her sister to her room.

Celestia landed in her room without making a sound. If anyone knew that the alicorn had been out someone, especially War Trotter, would be sure to freak out, especially when he heard about the Black Armored Figure that may or may not be a dragon. Celestia tried to think about the past few hours from a third-party perspective, but it still seemed but one of the weirdest nights of her life. She began to levitate the cargo from her saddle bag, starting with the broken crystal pendent. It was shattered into three large pieces. She levitated the pendent to the desk gently putting it down. Next was the headset, whatever it was it could wait until morning, it wasn't like the egg was going to use it any time soon. Finally she lifted the egg out of the saddle bag.

"Oh, that looks interesting, where'd you get it?"

Celestia let out a small eep, nearly dropping the egg. She turned around only to see her sister sitting on the balcony. "Oh, Luna it's just you."

Luna rolled her eyes._ As if any-pony else is even close to being up at this hour. _"Well I just taking a nice walk when suddenly saw my sister flying in the night sky… Let me repeat what's wrong with that sentence, the NIGHT sky." Luna glared at her sister. "Care to share what's going on?"

Celestia looked at the egg she was holding. "Well…." Celestia thought for a moment. "long story, um… found and, in way, adopted a lone egg. Say hello to your nephew, Spike." Celestia held out the egg to her sister.

Luna gawked at the large egg. "You named it?" Luna asked in disbelief

"Named HIM." Celestia corrected. "and no, his mother did."

"That thing has a mother?!" Luna cried.

"No!" There was a brief pause in Celestia's sentence. "Not anymore at least. Before she passed she gave me the egg."

"So let me get this straight," The moon princess said processing the information. "You just happened upon a dying creature that had an egg, that you then took.?"

"No Luna, an armored… thing came through my window. He said that he needed help. I know it was a bit stupid, but followed him."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Of course you did!" Luna cried. "Not like anything bad could have happened! A random ass armored guy leading you to God knows were, what in the world could go wrong?" Luna gave her sister a look that questioned her intelligence.

"Luna, please!" Celestia said with a low but angry voice. "Look, like it or not I'm stuck with him so be nice."

"You are honestly acting like it can hear us." Luna said a tad bit worried by the way her sister was acting. Luna let out a small sigh and shook her head. "Just… Fine, have fun with your egg then." Luna began to flap her wings. "Oh and have fun raising the sun! If you get to bed now you might get two hours of sleep." Luna snickered before she flew off into the night sky.

Celestia looked at the clock, 2 A.M. Luna, as annoying as she was, was right; it was time for her to go to sleep. She put the egg on her bureau, got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Conjur looked at the clock in the board room, 10:30 A.M. The council was supposed to begin the meeting half an hour ago.

"Where are they!?" War Trotter screamed angrily. Conjur rolled his eyes at the peguses's anger. "Of all the irresponsible, lazy, unprofessional-"

"-Kind of like you and me when we were younger." Conjur said interrupting the general. "Remember when we dyed Luna's hair orange?"

"We were all children back then! Luna and Celestia, as well as all of us, have greater responsibilities now! Do not act like we haven't grown up!"

"If I-I May interject." The earth pony said quietly. "You are, technically, having a temper tantrum."

War trotter rolled his eyes, as Conjur snickered at the remark. "She has a point War Trotter, what's the matter, didn't take your nap this morning?" War trotter merely glared at the unicorn as he quieted down. "Don't be mad at me or Honey Suckle, besides it's not like any big things are being decided." Conjur took out a list of things that needed to be adressed at the meeting. "In fact we're still stuck on what to serve at this year's Grand Galloping Gala," Conjur skimmed down the list. "And trust me, that's the biggest issue on this list."

Celestia suddenly burst through the door with Luna, wearing a saddle bag. "Sorry we're late." She said out of breath "I was up late last night."

"Well it's about time you two got here!" War Trotter declared. "We were supposed to start half an hour ago and- OW!" Honey Suckle threw a paper weight at the General.

"Please War Trotter show some respect." She said tossing a second paper weight up and down.

Conjur tried to control his laughter as best he could, it wasn't everyday he saw Honey Suckle's violent side. Truth be told if she was angry at you, you might as well tie the hoof tags on your own hind leg, but from a third party perspective this was priceless.

"Thank you Honey Suckle." Celestia said taking her seat on one end of the table. Luna took her usual seat next to her sister. "So everyone what's on the agenda today?"

Conjur looked at his friend and saw that in her bag was an odd colored egg. "Well we were going to see what to serve at the Gala, but I think you have that covered."

"Say what?" Celestia asked, obviously confused by Conjur's comment.

"Well if I have to address the elephant in the room, I might as well. You have a gargantuan egg with you, I want to know, why? Is it breakfast? Because I know Sunny-side Up can make a mean fried egg."

Luna let out a grown as she heard the chief's name. Although she barely knew him, Sunny-side Up had an egg cooking on a stove for a cutie mark. She didn't know why but she felt like names and cutie marks had a direct correlation with each other, either that or parents renamed their kids after they got there cutie marks just to make it seem like they had foresight. Her own name was Luna for Equistria's sake, and her cutie mark was a freaking crescent moon.

Celestia put her hoof over the egg. "There is no way in this world that anyone is eating this egg."

"Yeah!" Luna said. "She's going to do the only logical thing there is, raise it." There was a long silence in the room, with only Honey Suckle starting to smile

"…I'm sorry?" Conjur said thinking he had misheard the young princess. "Did you just say, she's going raise it?" Conjur tried to hold back his laughter. _She can't be serious, oh God she is! _

Celestia rolled her eyes as she watched her sister and best friend hold back their amusement. "Yes we get it I my not be ready to be a mother, but I take care of Philomena."

"Oh, you mean the pet you pet you own? The one that is in a cage? The one that is no bigger than my hoof? The one that when she was an egg, she was half the size of a chicken egg, that Philomena? Well in that case whatever comes out of the egg, that is half the size of a foal, wouldn't be any trouble at all!" A paper weight was thrown across the room hitting Conjur in the face. "

Honey Suckle took out a third paper weight and placed it on the table for all to see. "I for one think that what you're doing is great! What are you going to name it?"

"Brown Muzzler." Conjur commented rubbing his swollen face. Quickly he ducked down as he saw Honey Suckle throw the third paper weight.

"That is not what she's naming the child." The earth pony said glaring in the direction of the unicorn.

"I wasn't referring to the egg." Conjur said to Honey Suckle as he got up from the floor.

"Anyway," Honey Suckle said putting yet another paper weight on the table. "Where did you get it and what type of egg is it?"

"Well…" Celestia looked at War Trotter knowing he would be the one to react the worst. "For starters I found it in the forest were it had been orphaned."

"Oh…" Honey Suckle said with a small frown. "Poor little thing, did the parents pass peacefully?"

Celestia thought back to last night, the small puddle of blood and the rage given off by the Armored Figure. No matter how she looked at it, that creature died slowly and painfully, that is, until Celestia took the egg. As for the father who knew where it was, but by the way the mother was okay with giving Celestia the egg, the father had to have died at one point. "…As far as I could tell… Yes. As for what it is I think it's a…." Celestia took a small breath. "A dragon egg."

"A WHAT?!" War Trotter cried slamming both of his front hooves on the table. "WHY IN THE KING'S NAME DID YOU BRING SOMETHING LIKE THAT HERE?!"

"War Trotter," Luna said. "Calm down now. That's an order"

War Trotter took a deep breath and collected himself. "I'm sorry your majesties, it's just, you brought a dragon into the castle's wall, no, Equestria's very heart! Even Conjur, of all ponies can see the danger in it!"

"I don't know," Conjur said levitating the egg on the table.

"Hey!" Celestia cried in a feeble attempt to grab the egg back.

"Think about it this way Trotter," Conjur said examining the egg. "In a few years we're attacked by some massive army, we're out numbered, out gunned, and out classed. Wouldn't having a full-grown, fire-breathing dragon seem like some type of plus? I mean come on, claws, giant wings, and fire breath. It would be unstoppable!"

Honey Suckle let out a sigh. "You guys are talking about it like it will be a full grown dragon when it hatches." She picked up the egg and cradled it in her arms. "The little guy will just be a wittle baby when it comes out." She said in a baby voice.

"When he comes out." Luna corrected. "Apparently, it's a boy."

"It's a boy?!" The council members said with only Honey Suckle sounding the least bit excited.

"Aww… looks like we got a little prince in our midst, he's going to be so cute!" After Honey Suckle finished adoring the egg she gave it back to Celestia who tucked it safely into the bag.

* * *

After everyone was finished talking about the egg, the meeting went on for a few hours, ending just before Luna was supposed to raise the moon. To most of the councils collective shock, Celestia seemed to be wide awake for most of the meeting, not even diamonds were as rare as that. Celestia went to her room, entering she put the egg on the bed and took out the headset she was given. She put it on and closed the eye that wasn't covered by the crystal lens. It wasn't anything that special all it did was color the room read, until she turned towards the egg. She stared in disbelief, somehow a bright, deep blue flame blazed inside the egg. _WHAT IN THE WORLD?! _Celestia took of the head set and picked up the egg without thinking. To her shock, it was warm, as if it had been wrapped by a blanket. She put the egg down and put the headset back on. The flame still blazed within the egg. She reached out and touched, but it was still only warm. After looking closely she saw that the deep blue inferno encased a small infant dragon. Celesetia was only worried for a second until she realized that the infant was moving, small twitches here and there but still. _Maybe that's just how dragons develop._ Celestia thought to herself. She took off the head set, placed the egg on the bureau, and then snuggled into her bed. "Goodnight, Spike." She said to the egg before drifting into sleep.

* * *

In the hours of the early morning, Sunny-side Up happily trotted through the castle with a large cart of pastries and other type of breakfast foods to great the princess with. He came to her bed chamber and opened the door. "Good morning Princess!" He cried out happily only to see he conked out. "Crap." He said sighing, a bit too early. Suddenly a beautiful object caught the chefs eye, on the princess's bureau was a large, light purple egg.

* * *

Clestia's alarm went off thirty minutes before the Sun was supposed to be raised. She walked over to the balcony half asleep. She longed to return to the dream she was having, both of her parents were there adoring a small whimpering infant. If only they were actually here, they would know how to raise a dragon, hopefully. Now that she actually thought about it, no-pony in the kingdom knew anything about dragons. _I am going fail as a mother, aren't I? _No she could have doubts like that; she needed to keep a somewhat positive attitude, at least for the egg. A light golden aura surrounded Celestia's horn. In mere seconds the sun was up in the sky. Celestia went back into her room. "Time to get up Spike." She said rubbing her eyes. "Spike?" She opened her eyes fully only to see that the egg was gone.

* * *

Sunny side Up raised the stove to the correct temperature. "Sous-chef my lad this will be a meal fit for a queen!"

"Well, considering that were cooking for two princesses, it's not that far off the mark." Sous-chef examined the egg. "Where did you get this thing anyway, it doesn't look like any egg I've seen before."

"I know right!?" Sunnyside Up declared excitedly. "This must be some type of deliciously.

"So what did you serve the princess this fine morning?" Sous-chef asked preparing some hash browns to go with the egg.

"Oh she wasn't up so I just left a few small plates of food on her desk, nothing to fancy." Sunnyside Up picked up the egg. He slowly rotated it in his hooves, scanning for the right spot to crack the egg perfectly. "Well no time like the present." The chef took out a gleaming metal pan and placed it on the crackling fire that rested on the stove. He poured the perfect amount of olive oil into the pan making sure it got spread out evenly across the pan's hot bottom. Finally, The chef aligned the egg with the side of the pan, lightly tapping the shell against the sharp steel edge.

* * *

Honey Suckle slowly entered Celestia's room. "Um, excuse, Princess Celestia?" Honey's mouth dropped as she got a glimpse of the alicorns room. It was as if a tornado had ravaged the living space.

"Where is it!?" Celestia asked frantically tearing the room apart.

"Um… May I ask what's going on?"

"HE'S GONE!" Celestia cried out.

It took Honey Suckle A few seconds to realize who he was referring to. "YOU LOST THE EGG?!" She cried. It was anarchy in the room for the next hour.

* * *

The Chef couldn't believe it, all of his pots had an egg-shaped dent on their sides. "What is going on here!?" He cried holding the purple egg. He had nearly had it. Out of anger he smashed the egg against the wall. To the Chefs' collective shock, the egg was unscathed, not even a scratch on the surface, in fact the egg had damaged the kitchen wall. "You have to be kidding me." Sunny-side Up said in amazement.

* * *

Celestia paced back and forth about the room. How could she have lost the egg?

"Will you calm down?" War Trotter said looking around the room. "It's hard to focus with you and Honey Suckle pacing like that." He saw a look of concern on both of the mares' faces. War Trotter rolled his eyes, he didn't know if it was their maternal instincts kicking in, but as far as he was concerned the egg was gone.

"Look Princess, you have the entire Royal Guard and Magician's Order looking for that egg." Conjur said entering the room. "I'm sorry to say but-" Suddenly a small cloth covered in a cobalt aura was inserted into Conjur's mouth.

Luna entered the room. "Don't even think about saying it." She said angrily as she passed the unicorn. "I'm sure Spike is fine." Luna said to her sister and Honey Suckle.

"You named already named it?" War Trotter asked in disbelief.

"No." Celestia said. "His mother did, before she died, War Trotter do not question me now, just find the egg please!" War Trotter looked into his friend's eyes, tears began to well in them. The pegusus pony let out a small sigh.

"Listen Celestia, You have my word that me and my Guards will do the best we can to find the egg. But in the mean time I need you and Honey Suckle to just go away to the board room so me, and possibly Conjur, can focus."

"Very well then." Celestia said leaving the room with Honey Suckle.

War Trotter turned to Luna. "You should go to, at least to comb the castle or to keep your sister calm."

"On it." Luna said following the other two mares.

* * *

"What is up with this freaking egg!?" Sunny-side Up cried. Taking the hammer up one last time he swung with all of his might, hoping to crack the shell, only to have the hammer break off the handle. "Damn it, that was the third hammer this thing has broken!" Sunny-side Up picked up the egg and smashed it against the counter. Only to see that no damage had come to the shell.

* * *

War Trotter was left alone with Conjur in the princess's room. "Alright Conjur, so what are we trying to find here?"

Conjur shook his head. "I don't know, maybe we should come back when we get a hot mare, a nerdy filly and then to complete the illusion we get a talking dog, I need to go get stoned and then we can solve this mystery."

"This is serious Conjur." War Trotter said.

"So am I." The unicorn retorted. He gave out a bewildered sigh. "Look I think that we should just take a load off and try to relax, look Sunny-side Up left a few plates of food on the only table the princess didn't turn over, I say we eat those and-"

It clicked for both stallions, it was obvious now who took the egg from the room.

"You break the news to the princess," War Trotter said in utter defeat. "I'll go salvage the egg-shell, and put the meal in a box to be buried properly."

"Oh Spike," Conjur declared in a state of depression. "it before your time."

War Trotter didn't respond to the comment, he only left the room to see what horror had befallen the egg.

* * *

Celestia sat in the board room in utter shock. "I'm a horrible caretaker." she said wide-eyed. "I have one job, take care of an egg-"

"-Yes sister that is your one job, because every-pony knows I make the big decisions around here by myself." Luna said interrupting her sister. "Look I get that you were given the egg so that you could take care of it, and I under stand that you want to protect and hatch it." Luna let out a small sigh. "But you can't shirk your responsibilities especially now! Look War Trotter is looking for it as we speak, I'm sure he'll find it." Luna Wrapped her front legs around her sister. "Don't worry you're going to do a fine job raising whatever comes out of the egg."

"She's right princess," Honey Suckle said. "You're going to be fine, sure you're raising something that may not be the same species as you but look what's happening, your child is lost and like a good mother you got the highest authority you could get, except while most moms would just go to the police, you got the royal guards."

"Yeah- Wait what?!" Luna said processing the information. _The Royal Guards? Please tell me she's joking!_ Luna could see that neither of the two mares were joking. Luna took a deep breath and began to leave the room before she did something she regretted. "If you need me I'll be in my room... Do me a favor, don't need me."

* * *

War Trotter angrily walked to the kitchen, though he didn't know who he was angry at. Perhaps it was the princess for being overly emotional about an egg she had just found, or maybe Sunny-side up for starting this chaos in the first place, or perhaps himself for not noticing the five-star breakfast left in the room where the egg was stolen, or perhaps all the ponies in the room for not noticing the five-star breakfast n the room where the egg was stolen. The stallion snorted like a wild horse. _The second I get my hooves on you Sunny-side you will know a pain like no other._ War Trotter knew that he had just lied to himself, if Sunny-side Up actually did harm the egg, whatever he did to him would be a slap on the wrist compared to what Celestia would do to him if, and when she found out.

Although Celestia had yet to execute some-pony, he was pretty sure that if Sunny-side Up actually did cook the egg, he would be the first to actually receive the death sentence, that or life in the mostly unused dungeon. War Trotter came to the door of the kitchen. He closed his eyes and held his breath readying himself for the sight that would befall him.

* * *

"THIS IS IT!" The chef cried rising the sledge-hammer above his head. "I don't care what this egg is, this ends NOW!"

The door burst open and in came War Trotter, wearing a look of pure rage. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" The pegasus screamed. The chef did as he was told and dropped the sledge-hammer on the floor. "You have so little time to tell me what is going on, it's not even funny! Let's Start with why you stole the princess egg, and after that you can tell me why you were going to smash it open with a sledge-hammer! Don't you think that's a bit excessive!?"

"You don't under stand!" Sunnyside Up said "I was-"

"No excuses!" War Trotter snapped. "You're lucky I don't tell the princess who stole her egg, because if she were to find out who took it and what they tried to do with it." War Trotter shot the cooks a look that explained it all.

"We're very sorry!. Sous-chef said handing War Trotter the egg. "We just thought that an egg this rare was-"

"I said, no excuse." War Trotter growled. The rage in his eyes was clear to the two cooks, anything they did to piss him off further would only worsen the situation they were in. War Trotter took the egg and left the kitchen.

* * *

Conjur hesitantly approached the boardroom. _OK Conjur your up! just go in there, and tell them the egg is now a..._ Much to his own dismay Conjur couldn't think of a joke, all his thoughts went to what Celestia would do, how she would react, what she would do to the messenger, or, worst of all, what she would do to Sunny-side Up. He cringed as visions of horror passed through his mind. He opened the door slowly, gulping as he entered. "H-hello..." He mumbled as every-ponies' eyes fell on him.

"Did-did you find it?" Celestia asked stepping forward.

Conjur held his breath. _This is it, this is where I die. The only constellation is Sunny-side Up is following me five minutes later. _Conjur exhaled slowly and softly. "Well... about that," Celestia's eyes grew wide as tears began to develop. "Well, we did some digging and-" A voice cut Conjur off.

"LOOK WHAT THE PEGASUS FOUND!" War Trotter said zooming into the room. Triumphantly he held up a light violate egg with purple dots.

Conjur continued on. "We did some digging and found the egg safe and sound! See it's in War's hooves in one piece!" Relief rushed through his body, no was going to die now! He let out a small sigh of relief. _Attaboy War Trotter, Attaboy. _

Celestia ran over and gave War trotter a hug. "Thank you..." She said with a few tears of relief rolling down the side of her face.

* * *

Latter in the night, War Trotter walked through the castle's empty halls feeling a sense of accomplishment. For all he knew he may have saved the cooks and possibly Conjur, but he didn't consider that a plus. He knew that the princess was calm and merciful, but even though she had the egg for less than 3 days, she cared for that thing like her own flesh and blood.

"Hey, War Trotter." The stallion looked behind him to see Honey Suckle.

"Oh, Honey, What's up?" He asked.

"I-I just wanted to say... Good job."

"Yeah," War Trotter said pridefully. "I was awesome." He smiled happily. "Well, Goodnight. "

"G-good night." The young mare said going into her room.

* * *

Celestia got ready for bed as she carefully placed the egg on the bureau. _Only one thing left to do now. _Her horn glowed brightly as a piece of paper and a quill levitated over to her. An aura stretched out the paper and she wrote a small note.

_To any-pony that reads this,_

_Touch the egg and I will find you, I will find you and hurt you, You have been warned._

She gently place it next to the egg and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Spike." She said before drifting off to sleep. What ever tomarrow brought could not be worse than what transpired today, the letter would assure that.

* * *

**Well that took longer to write than usual. **

**Anyway a few updates, this stories time lined will be lengthened, I estimate it will most likely end a few weeks after Spike is hatched. Anyway, Hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review if you can or give me your thoughts on this story.**


	3. Memories

What Rests Within

Chapter 3 Memories

Celestia put the egg into her saddle bag. "Ready to go Luna?" Celestia said levitating a few objects into a suit case.

"Yes dear Sister, We are ready." Luna said in a clear, regal like voice.

"Luna, we're not at the summit, you don't need to talk like that."

"My dear sister, we have been out of practice longer than thee, we need the practice of speaking-"

"Like We don't know the difference between singular and plural." Conjur said walking into the room with a large bag packed.

"Very funny magician, but we shall not be derailed by thy insults." Luna said annoyed.

Conjur sighed and looked at Celestia. "Are you honestly bringing the egg?"

As Celestia opened her mouth, everyone in the room spoke at once. "Of course, how could I even think about leaving him alone, he's only a month old!"

"Wow, I've said that a lot haven't I?"

"More than you'll ever know," Conjur said putting a large magician's hat. "So, where War Trotter and Honey? We got like, 30 minutes until we need to leave." Conjur knew this was a lie, although no one said it, everyone knew that the train wouldn't leave until The Princess was on board, after all she was the one that could throw anypony into the dungeon on a whim.

"Hold your horses Conjur, we're both right here." War Trotter said entering the room with Honey Suckle. "I really don't understand why you want to go. We all know what to expect." Everypony in the room knew he was right, compared to the board room meetings; this would be a new type of hell for all of them.

Luna shuddered before picking up her suitcase and leaving for the train station. "We shall get this over with, as soon as possible Warrior... We know how painful this shall be, so we ask of thee, please bear with us." The princess said to her friends.

Honey Suckle Leaned into War Trotter. "Is she talking to all of us including Celestia, or is she talking to you, me, and Conjur about her and her sister?"

War Trotter shrugged, he couldn't tell, nopony could tell what Luna was talking about when she used the Royal, We or Thou, and right now War Trotter personally couldn't care less, his mind was on other things. "Don't worry Luna we will all be in the same boat with you, and only you, which brings me to my main issue with this trip." The pegases turned to Celestia. "It is of so much importance that you do not fall asleep!"

"I know War, this is not news to me."

"It should be! If you say the wrong thing then you might inadvertently destroy harmony in this world as we know it!"

"We are talking war, Celestia. I might be an awesome magician-"

"AND YOU!" War Trotter said turning to Conjur. "You are not, I repeat, NOT, to talk to, look at, and most of all, have any type of relationships with anyone at this Summit. Look at an Emperor's wife the wrong way and BOOM! We're at War."

"... War Trotter, I think we both know-"

"-Um... Conjur," Honey whispered, interrupting the magician. "War trotter has such a huge point, it's not even funny."

"...Fine." Conjur agreed hesitantly. "I, Conjurer S. Ummon, Shall not hit on any mares at the Summit."

"Good," War Trotter said giving out a small sigh. "Then it's time."

"Indeed it is." Celestia said grimly. "Come on everyone, The Summit awaits."

* * *

The train sped down the rails of the mountain; the two stallions sat patiently awaiting to arrive at their destination. "So," Conjur said trying to strike up some type of conversation with War Trotter. "How's everything going?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

"Well, we are stuck on a train, in a room, with no hope for the next week. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Yeah, dumb question." Conjur said looking out of his window. Luna's moon glowed brightly in the night sky, the stars seemed to reflect their light perfectly off the moon's surface. He gave out a small sigh. _Wonder what this summits about... __Man, why couldn't I just become a teacher like my dad wanted? At least then I'd only have to have conferences with parents._He knew the answer to that though, he was the best magician there was, a seat on the council was the only choice for him. He looked at his best friend, a seat on Equstria's council was the only choice for both of them, especially after that day.

* * *

Before The Age of Celestia and Luna's First Rule.

The two princesses walked through the forest, only this time they were not followed by any type guards, soldiers, or teachers. It was just the two of them, Celestia and Luna. "T-Tia..." Luna fearfully followed her galloping sister through the forest. "C-Ca-can we go back now?" She said as her eyes dotted around the vast woods.

"Don't worry Lu-lu," The young princess said slowing down. "If mom and dad find out I'll say it was my idea."

"It was." Luna said looking behind her to see if any type of authority figure was watching or following them. "Please Tia, the second they find out we're gone, It'll be hecktatic."

"You mean Hectic." Celestia said looking at the small filly following her.

"YEAH!" Luna said slowly speeding up her pace. "PLEASE!" She cried out. "Let's go home!"

* * *

The two colts watched as the two alicorns walked through the forest. "So," one of them said to the other. "You think they'll last long in here?" The unicorn chuckled as he said this. _Like anything actually happens here._

"You're really dumb, you know that?" The peguses said. "Look at them, don't they look familiar?" He said pointing to the two fillies.

"YEAH!" The unicorn said. "Wait... no. No, don't know them, wait! no, yeah!... um, no." The unicorn pondered it for a while. "They're... I'd have to say... Girls, just some dumb old girls."

The young pegusus rolled his eyes. "You really are dumb."

"No, I'm NOT!" The unicorn said. "My mom says I just hate to apply myself."

"They're the princesses of Canterlot!" He said with a forceful whisper. He looked at his lackadaisical friend, he could have cared less about what he just told him. "You know, Celestia and Luna? Fillies born of the Sun and Moon?... Are you even listening Conjur?" He asked.

"Born of the sun and moon?" Conjur asked as he hung himself from his hind legs off of the tree to get a better look at the two fillies. "My big brother always said that foals are made when a mommy and a daddy-" He cut himself off and climbed back into the tree as he saw the younger of the two princesses turn in his direction.

* * *

"Tia, Why are we here?" Luna asked thinking she heard something in the trees.

"Because, we've been working non-stop for four days straight! And it's no fun when we have fifty gazillion guards watching us."

* * *

"THAT WAS TO LOUD!" The peguses whispered scornfully to his friend. "You'll get us cought!"

"So?" Conjur whispered "Not like they can do anything, they're not the Alicorn king."

"But one of them will rule over Canterlot, and I think they both hold grudges." The small colt couldn't have been more wrong at the time.

"Riiiiiiiight." Conjur said watching the two alicorns walk away. "Dang it, they're going out of range... Hey War, grab my hoof." The peguses ignored his friend and put his wing around his friend's body. "And," The unicorn lifted his hoofs into the sky and slammed down on the tree branch. "SMOKE!" Suddenly a cloud of smoke enveloped the two colts.

A few feet away in another tree a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. "Conjur," War Trotter said, "Why do you always do that 'cloud of smoke thing' whenever we teleport?"

"Because it looks a whole bunch cooler."

* * *

Luna stopped in her tracks as she heard rustling in two trees. "OK, Tia, please," She said with tears welling in her eyes. "Can we please go?" The small filly was scared out of her wits. This was the first time she had been away from an adult, and quite frankly, she couldn't say she enjoyed it. If anything happened to her or her sister nopony would be there to help them.

* * *

Two dark figures watched from behind bushes, they exchanged a few soft screeches and clicks, then a low cackle. They loved the scene before them, two adorable, defenseless little fillies. They both let out a small chuckle and crept back into the shadows.

* * *

Conjur watched from the tree bored out of his mind. "Hey, War, why don't we mess with them a little bit?"

"Mess with them how?"

"You got like, a spears with you, We chuck it near, not at, the small one and scare her. She'll scream, run, and cry for her mommy. The older one will follow, nothing more."

"That's stupid. _You're_ stupid. You know doing that is a like, against the law right?" Conjur huffed and held his breath.

"Still would be funny." He mumbled quietly.

* * *

Celestia ran through the woods exhilarated by the sight, although it wasn't that much. "This is so cool, Lulu!" Luna said nothing, she was to busy fearfully scanning the area. "Are you still scared?" She asked her fearful little sister.

"YES!" She cried loudly. "WE ARE GOING TO GET IN HUGE TROUBLE!" Luna fell to the ground. "Mom and Dad said we're not allowed to be here alone, we've been gone to long! Everyone is going to be so mad."

"Please," Celestia said. "No one knows that we're even gone."

* * *

Mean while At the now chaotic Canterlot Castle

"I don't care what you have to do, find my daughters!" The king shouted a he slammed his hoof against the arm of his throne. The Head guard bowed his head and gave orders to a large group of stallions.

"Dear, please calm down." The Queen said placing a wing over her livid husband.

"Calm Down? Our children are missing! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!?"

"Well, for starters," The Queen said nonchalantly. "Two thousand years ago a very young and handsome stallion visited me out of the blue on a beautiful afternoon. I had one of the most wonderful experiences ever. Thing is he skipped out on a few classes, some training, and caused a gargantuan uproar at his home... The king was steeped in anger, the queen was scared senseless, and every guard was on high alert, tearing the castle apart. But when he returned home everyone saw that he was fine." There was a loud crash in one of the many, many hallways. "Sound familiar?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah..." The king said reflecting on his childhood antics. He had to keep calm where ever in the land his two fillies were, they were safe. He could hope so at least.

* * *

The two figures exchanged a few more screeches and clicks. It was time, their targets were secluded, weak, and out of anyponies' earshot. It was time to make their move.

* * *

Luna heard another rustle in the trees. "That's it!" She cried out.

"Lulu?" Celestia asked

"SHUT IT TIA!" She screamed loudly. "I'm GOING HOME NOW! RIGHT NOW!" She turned around to go back to the castle only to bump into a growling creature. "Oh…" Luna said nervously. "H-Hello…. Sorry about bumping into you like that, it's just." The creature said nothing, it merely lowered its head and growled.

* * *

"Okay, this just got real." Conjur said watching as the small filly back away from the strange beast.

"Get ready, Dude." The peguses said taking out a small spear. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"All the help we can...? Dude it's just you and me."

"I know, just ready your teleportation spell."

* * *

Luna Backed away from the creature. "Please, I-I'm sorry I really never meant to…." Luna backed into her sister. "Tia what are you-" Luna turned around to see that another creature had crept from the shadows. Luna turned to the first creature. "You're not mad about me bumping into you, are you?" The Creature only growled in response to the question.

Suddenly out of nowhere a pegasus appeared wielding a spear. "Just leave now," The pegasus said "And maybe I'll let you walk." The creature let out a loud roar in response to the threat. "Have it your way." The pegasus jabbed at the creature with the butt of his weapon, then smacked the creature across the face with the blunt end of the spear's head. The attack was so infected the creature didn't know whether to laugh at the colt, or to kill him here.

The creature lunged forward and bit the spear. "HEY, LET GO!" The pegasus said wrestling with the creature. The creature ripped the spear out of the colt's hooves and threw it halfway across the forest.

"W-was that your plan?" The dark-colored alicorn asked as her life flashed before her eyes.

"Oh dear Equestria, that was it wasn't it?" Celestia asked knowing she was possibly about to die.

"No," The pegasus said. "This is. Conjur, _NOW_!" Suddenly a unicorn dropped down from the sky.

"We're out of here!" The Unicorn said as lifted his fore legs and smashed the ground with is hooves. Suddenly the four ponies were covered in a cloud of smoke. The first creature jumped into the cloud only to go straight through it, without harming a fly.

* * *

The princesses' tutor walked through the garden scanning for his students. He knew Celestia was in her rebelios stage, sure she was no older than eight, but then again she wasn't as bad as that one student he had, such a lazy unicorn he was. It had been an hour since the king discovered that his daughters were missing, and still there were no signs of…

Suddenly a cloud of smoke pooped out of nowhere reveiling the two missing alicorns, a pegasus, and… him, Conjurer Ummon. The Unicorn looked on in amazement, they just appeared out of nowhere, wait, teleportation magic? Since when did either of the princesses know teleportation magic?

"D-did the four of you just appear out of a cloud of smoke?" The tutor asked the group of foals. Conjur swung his arms trying to chase the smoke away.

"Yeah why-" Conjur's jaw dropped. "Oh great," he said as his face turned stolid. "You."

"Hello Conjurer, get kicked out of any private schools lately?" The tutor asked his former student.

"Nope," The young unicorn responded happily. "Public school houses can't exactly kick you out for not trying. What about you? Lose any more reputations for not being able to teach a student?"

The tutor glared at the small unicorn. Although he was seven, the kid had witty personality of a teenage stallion, as well as a work ethic like a rock. No, rocks could be used as door stops, they were more useful than this brat.

He looked at the pegasus he had seen him around during the J.R. Guard Training Camp. He believed the pegasus's name was Battle Galloper, no that didn't sound right, he was… War Trotter, that was it. A strange name, considering that war is constantly frowned upon in Canterlot.

"No, after My little outburst with you, I got a job at canterlot Castle, teaching the princesses what I can and earning more than when I taught foals like you. Speaking of teaching you two" Tutor said turning to his two students. "When did either of you learn a teleportation spell?"

"…We… We didn't…." Luna said quietly.

"She's right it was this guy!" Cestia said pointing to the unicorn colt.

Conjur was off admiring the castle garden, it was a good thing that he had visited this place with his class last week; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to teleport here. Conjur chuckled to himself, although his teleportation spell was long range, the caster needed to have been physically at the lactation at one piont in time, he or she wanted to go to.

The tutor stared at Conjur. He was the one to use a teleportation spell? How?

The group heard a few voices coming their way. "And I think that this is our cue to bail." Conjur reached over and pulled War Trotter close. He raised his hoof. "See you later old man!" He said as he slammed his hoof on the ground. Suddenly a cloud of smoke enveloped the two colts as they vanished into thin air.

The Tutor's mouth dropped to the floor, Conjurer just performed an advanced teleportation spell.

* * *

The two colts suddenly appeared in front of Conjur's house. "Well, That was eventful…" Conjur glanced at the position of the sun. "Well it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it." War said as he began to walk away. "See you later."

"Bye, see you later." Conjur opened his front door and went inside. He was greeted by his mother who berated him with questions. After soothing his mother's curiosities with a horde of half-truths, the young colt went upstairs and went to his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

War trotter walked around the streets of Canterlot, trying to avoid going home as long as he possibly could. But the minute the King's moon hung in the night sky, he knew it was time to go. After a walking for a half hour, he came to his house. He took a deep breath and entered.

* * *

Conjur snored loudly the next morning. For some odd reason he always seemed to sleep longer and harder whenever he had an encounter with the old man, his arch enemy, the guy he hated more than anything in all of his colthood, Page Turner. But that didn't matter all that mattered was that he was in his bed and-

"Conjur?" His mother's voice called. Conjur groaned as he lifted his head up. "Conjur honey, please come down." Conjur slowly pulled himself out bed. _Man, on a Saturday of all days'. _

"Coming mom." He groaned as he went into his bathroom to get ready.

"He'll be down shortly." The Unicorn said to her guest with a nervous chuckle. "So, may I get you anything? Tea?"

"That sounds lovely!" One of the guests declared. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head.

"Not now, Reggie." The lead unicorn said.

The unicorn rubbed the back of his head as Conjur's mother smiled nervously. "So, if I may be so bold to ask… What is this all about?"

"Royal business Ma'am." The lead unicorn said with an emotionless scowl.

"Sir, don't say that, you'll freak her out." He turned to the Mare. "Everything's fine Ma'am we just need to ask your son a few questions."

"Oh, right… Okay…." She said as she began to hyperventilate.

"Ma'am there is no need to worry, in fact this might actually be…." Reggie's mouth was covered by the lead unicorn.

"Quite, Reggie."

The three unicorns heard a pitter, patter on the steps as a small colt came down. "What is it mom-" Conjur's eyes grew wide as he saw two royal guards standing in his living room

"Conjurer, S. Ummon, We need you to come with us, now." The lead unicorn growled.

"Okay." Conjur said keeping calm. "Just two things, One whatever it was that happened, if it was bad, I had nothing to do with it, or if you have proof it was me, I deeply regret all of my actions. and two, Catch me if you can!" Conjor slammed his hooves on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

There was a long silence in the foyer. "Could you have asked that in a more, you're going to jail, type voice?"

"And pray tell, how would you go about saying it?" The lead unicorn asked

"Like this, 'Conjurer S. Ummon, the princesses have told us a tale of the heroism that yourself and War Trotter showed, The king Has cordially invited you for an audience to personally thank you both and to give you a chance to learn magic with his daughters, as they said you could have great potential! If you would kindly come with us, you'll be treated to breakfast with the royal family, as well as your friend War Trotter!' That's how you talk to a school age colt."

"I'm sorry, back up." Conjurer's mother said. "My son, Conjur, saved the two princesses? You mean, Luna and Celestia right?"

"Right." Reggie said smiling.

There was a short silence in the room. "YES!" The mare cried at the top of her lungs. "Catharine and her top of the class son, can SUCK IT! Oh your son got straight A's? Well, mine just saved fucking Royalty!"

* * *

Conjur appeared out of a cloud of smoke in War Trotter's foyer. "Hey War, may or may not have just p.o'ed the king himself, mind if I stay-" A look of pure horror came across Conjur's features as he saw a group of royal guards talking to War Trotter.

"You there!" One of them shouted angrily. "Who are you?!"

Conjur slowly stepped forward. "M-my name is Conjurer S. Ummon, I'm a friend of War Trotter." He put his arm around his friend. "Please it's just whatever happened, it was most likely my fault." He said wide eyed and apologetic. "So just one thing before you take us away." The two guards we're a bit confused, but decided to let the young unicorn continue. "Look," Conjur placed a hoof on War Trotter's shoulder. "I'm sorry for whatever went down, but also this."

"But also what? You didn't do anything." One of the guards asked.

"Like I said," Conjur said lifting his free hoof. "This!" He quickly slammed his hoof on the floor and both of the colts disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Conjur and War appeared in the Canterlot Gardens. "Good Job Conjur, You brought us to the King's backyard, smart."

"Yeah, yeah, but hey, nopony will even think about looking for us here, sure the percentage of us being seen, caught, and/or executed increases, but if we stay home then we're dead for sure!"

"And, why would you two be killed?" The two colts froze up as soon as they heard someone talking to them. Slowly and carefully they both turned around only to see an Alicorn.

"Q-Queen Astraea…." War Trotter Said slowly backing up in fear. Conjur took a few steps forward, his head hung in shame.

"Now, what are you two doing here?" The queen asked keeping a stolid look on her face. _I'll mess with them for now. _She tried to contain any laughter that might escape. It had been too long since she actually scared somepony out of their wits, and the reaction she could get from two young colts would be priceless.

"W-well, w-we…." Conjur took a deep breath. "Well, we are sorry that we came here uninvited."

The Alicorn raised an eye brow well glaring at the two colts.

Conjur place a hoof over his friend's shoulder. "Your majesty," He said with a small grin. He raised his hoof. "I just need to say-"

"YOU GUYS CAME!" The two colts turned around to see two alicorn fillies running towards them. "OMYGOSH! I can't believe you guys came!"

Luna stood behind her sister, smiling at the two colts.

The queen immediately dropped the angry act. "Girls, are these…."

"Yup!" Celestia said happily. "These are them!"

Astraea turned to the two colts. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted when I saw you two."

Conjur cautiously lowered his hoof. "Um… it's okay?"

"I thought the guards we sent would have brought you two to the throne room."

"Okay, once again, whatever we did wrong, I am so sorry."

"Did wrong? Didn't anyone tell you two why you were brought here?"

Conjur thought for a moment. "No, Two unicorns came to my house and hissed for me to come with them."

"Basically what the two guards said when they came to my house, and boy, was my dad _mad._"

"Oh, let me guess, two gruff looking unicorns, each one with a guy that acted normal?"

"Exactly!" The two colts said in unison.

"Okay, boys let me just say that neither of you are in trouble." There were two sighs of relief. "In fact me and my husband, the king, would like to thank you for saving our daughters."

* * *

One hour later

Conjur and War Trotter were led to the dining hall where they were seated in front of two alicorn fillies. "So these are the two colts that saved my princesses? Me and my wife are…." The king watched as the young unicorn levitated a few pieces of food over to his plate.

"Man this stuff looks Awesome!" Conjur said naïvely ignoring the king.

War trotter looked on in horror. His best friend, of all ponies, was ignoring the most powerful stallion in the land, if not the world, The King of the Moon, the original Alicorn. He looked infront of him to see the Celestia, struggling to copy Conjur's levitation spell.

"How are you doing that?!" Celestia asked as a pancake landed on the table. Conjur stopped briefly, holding several items of food in the air.

"What, Levetaition? I don't know I just think and BOOM! Things just float to wherever I want them to." He saw Luna reaching for a pitcher of juice. "Like this." He placed the items of food on his plate and levitated the pitcher over to Luna, pouring its contents into her cup. "You see? Easy!"

"That is impressive." The king said examining Conjur, who was now stuffing his face. "If I may be so bold to ask, what else can you do?" Conjur swallowed his food and gave out a small belch.

"Well, this." He disappeared in a flash of light and repaired on top of the king. "Trust me though teleportation is a lot more fun with the smoke cloud… OH! And there's this!" Conjur focused for a few seconds suddenly he zoomed to the top of the room and began to walk on the ceiling. "Yeah now this took me a few-"

"Years?" The queen said with an open mouth.

Conjur laughed uncontrollably. "No, no, days, about three in total."

The king's mouth literally hit the floor. "I'm sorry? Three days to learn a wall stick spell?"

Conjur began to laugh again. "No, wall stick spells took me a day ans a half to learn, No, this is a gravity spell!"

The queen's mouth hit the floor. "G-gravity spells? And you are how old?"

"Seven, why?"

Page Turner came into the hall. "Your majesties, you wished to see me?"

"Y-yes, I would like you to consider taking on a new pupil." The king said, his eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Oh, well, I don't see why not. So where is the… who are you?" Page turner asked as he saw a somewhat familiar colt.

"War Trotter, and your new student's up there... Or is he new? I don't know, you guys seemed to know each other yesterday in the gardens." The young Colt said smugly as he pointed up. Page Turner looked up.

"No…." Page Turner said to himself in horror.

"Page Turner," The king said looking up. "I would like you to meet your new student, Conjur…."

* * *

"Conjur? Conjur? CONJUR!" Conjur's eyes snapped opened. "WAKE UP!" War Trotter said smacking him across the face.

"What happened?" Conjur asked rubbing his red face.

"We were having an awkward conversation then you got lost in thought! Let me guess, you were having a flash back to when we saved Luna and Celestia, Weren't you?"

"NO!" Conjur declared. "…okay, yes." He said hanging his head. "I got to the part where I became Page Turners student again, oh the shenanigans we could have had! You know, before he hung himself with his own belt."

"Depression man, it can hit any of us…."

"I know." Conjur said.

* * *

Celestia, Luna, and Honey Suckle sat in their bed car. "So, what do you think the boys are talking about?" Celestia asked.

"Well knowing Conjur, they're having a flashback about when they first met us." Luna looked at Honey Suckle, who had a far off gaze in her eyes. "And knowing her," Luna said pointing to her friend. "She is most likely thinking about the time she met us, and War Trotter."

* * *

Before The age of Celestia's and Luna's first Rule

The colt was on his way to the castle when he saw a young filly being bullied by a group of colts. _This is so not my problem._ He thought to himself.

He heard a small whimper followed by a roar of laughter. _Come on War, Celestia, Luna, and Conjur are all waiting on you. _War Trotter began to walk slower and slower. He heard someone weeping and a cry of pain, and lost it. _It is now my problem._

"HEY YOU!" He cried out. "What do you think any of you are doing?!"

The group of three colts turned around to see War Trotter. "What do you want?" The lead colt asked.

"For starters," War Trotter said taking out his training rod. "Why not just leave?"

"And who's gonna make us?" One of the colts asked.

"Keep talking, you'll find out." War Trotter said threateningly.

"Oh really? What you have in mind, a race?"

War Trotter kept a stolid look on his face. "No, this." War Trotter punched the pegusus colt across the face, knocking him out. "Anypony else?" He asked eyeing the other two colts. Both of the colts rushed War Trotter, only to have him smack them across the face with his rod, knocking them both out. "That's what's going to happen." He said to the group of unconscious colts.

"Are you Ok?" He asked the filly. He got a good look at her; she was bruised and slightly bleeding. _Man, What a bunch of assholes. _He reached out his hoof to the young filly. "Come on, my friend knows some healing spells."

Hesitently she took his hoof.

* * *

Conjur threw the ball against the wall and caught it. "Conjur, I see you're lazying around." Page Turner said. "Perhaps you would-" Suddenly, a beam of energy hit Page Turner in the face, giving his facial hair.

"Number 26, Facial Hair spell, learned it in my sleep, literally."

Suddenly the door was kicked opened by a force so great it shook the very earth. "Hey Conjur, We need your help."

"War Trotter, Please I'm trying to teach him-"

"Mr. Page Turner." Luna said raising her hoof. "My flower bloomed!"

"You just planted that seed, how'd it sprout?"

Luna Pointed to Conjur. "Number 126, Age Spell versions 1, can only be used on flowers."

"Conjur, if you're this good at magic, why did you constantly get F's in Cosmo's School for gifted Colts?

"Because I had to write reports, and I didn't want to write a report. I mean Come on, How am I supposed to write about 'The Magic of Friendship' WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?"

"You know what?" He said turning to the young pegasus, "Take my, know it all student that can cast a spell just by looking at it! BUCK IT."

Conjur stood up and went over to his friend. "So, what you need help with?" War Trotter took a step to the left to reveal a bruised filly in the doorway.

"War, what did we say about hitting girls?"

"I didn't do this to her." He said truthfully.

"H-h-he's telling the truth." The filly said quietly said.

"Okay, so let me guess, healing spell?" War Trotter nodded. Conjur leaned in close. "Look, the old man's P.O'ed by the fact that I'm better than him so, you think we could break a piece off for him?"

War Trotter nodded his head. "Hey, Page Turner," Conjur called to the teacher. "Think you can help us out? I'm not too good with healing spells."

Page Turner came over to the trio faster than anyone could predict. "Well looks like you're not as good as you think."

He began to tend to the hurt filly. Luna walked over to the unicorn cult. "What do you mean 'you're not too good with healing spells'? Didn't you heal all of Celestia's cuts yesterday? Heck you got rid of my moms cold." Luna whispered.

"He doesn't know that" Conjur said pointing to his teacher

The filly was enveloped by Page Turners aura, slowly the swelling all over her body began to go down, as most of her cuts were healed. "There we go good as new." Page turner said as he gave conjur an ego filled smirk. "You know what? I'm so happy right now, I'm ending class early, Princesses, you two have no homework, Filthy Brat," He said turning to Conjur

"My, name's Conjur, Old Man."

"I know, but in any case, why don't you brush up on healing spells? Might do you some good." Page Turner happily left the room chuckling.

"So…" Conjur said turning to the young filly. "Got a name?"

"H-Honey Suckle." She said nervously.

"Honey suckle huh? My names Conjur, and this is Princess Celestia,"

"HI!" Celestia said cheerfully

"Luna," The moon Alicorn gave a slight wave to her new friend. "And this is My friend-"

"War Trotter," Honey said. "H-he already introduced himself."

"Yes and now let me be the first to Welcome you into our group," War Trotter said. "Trust me Honey Suckle, stick with us, and you won't need to worry about bullies again." He put his arm over Honey Suckle and pulled her close. She blushed slightly hoping that no one would see.

"T-that sounds… nice…."

* * *

The Age of Celestia's and Luna's first Rule

The train Sped down the rails, carrying a vast number of ponies. The only creatures that were awake were the conductor, and a few of the staff. None of them heard it, the quite bang on the roof, on the rear car. He stood there, his long sleeves flowing in the wind, his arms completely out of sight. The Rest of his body was covered in gleaming crystal armor. He could sense it, him. Wherever the child was, he was on this train. He was sure of it.

He was like a ghost; he seemed to fade from the physical world and sunk through the ceiling sending a chill through everyponies' spine. He stood in the middle of the car waiting to see if anyone would stir from their slumber.

Nothing, he gazed around the room. He had to be here, he had to. He looked around the room, one, two, three, three mares… and an egg? No, not just any egg, a dragon egg... but where was the infant?! He clenched his fist. _Where_ _is_ _he_?!

* * *

One Month Ago

She ran as fast as she could, only he mattered now, only his life mattered. _Don't worry I'll protect you, don't worry, you'll be safe._ She had cuts all over her body and a large gash on her back. She had been stabbed twice in the upper torso and once in the leg, but fortunately she still managed to run.

* * *

He picked up the two dragons by their heads. "You two, made this impossible. I would have let her live have you not gotten in my way." He said coldly.

"Yeah," The first dragon said. "All you wanted was her child right? Please, no mother in their right mind would give their child up to save their own ass. Daddy here agrees." He said gesturing to the other dragon.

The second dragon sly fully put his hand in his pocket and gently grasped a small gem. "I will not let you touch either of them."  
"And tell me, how do you expect to accomplish this?"

"By calling a friend…." He said as he crushed his crystal. A light flew up into the sky and vanished above the clouds.

The first dragon was less subtle, he grabbed the pendent around his neck and crushed it. A second ball of light ascended into the sky and vanished above the clouds.

"I always hated that, when you know you can't handle something, you call those two." Suddenly two colossal dragons fell from the sky, shaking the very earth as they landed. "It makes no difference." The armored figure hissed.

From under his large sleeve he took out a sword, faster than either of the two colossal dragons could react, the first of the two felt a sharp pain, followed by nothing. The remaining one breathed an inferno of flames upon the figure, only to see him unscathed.

"Pitiful." He quickly leapt towards the dragon, slicing through its throat. Two broken crystals fell from the sky, landing with a clutter.

* * *

The two dragons leapt forward and slashed at the figure with their own blades. Even though neither of them showed it, they couldn't believe what had just transpired. "That's cute, actually fighting me. But this fight is over." The figure blocked the two oncoming attacks with his own blade. "You're both finished." From under his second sleeve, he took out another sword and quickly sliced down the first dragon, before he stabbed the other. The dragon fell to the ground as blood flowed from his wound like a river. He could barely breathe, move, or speak as the figure stood above him.

"I always knew that you two were weak." The dragon gasped for air as he grabbed the figures ankle. "Don't worry," The figure said. "I'll be sure to send her your love." He lifted his blade and in a downward motion ended the life of the last dragon.

* * *

She ran through the woods hoping that her husband, and the child's godfather, would keep the figure at bay. "Don't worry, they'll keep us safe, they'll keep you safe." She said to her unborn child. "I-I'll-" a knife went through her shoulder. She turned around to see him standing there, not a single dent in his armor. "Y-you're," She took a few steps back.

"Still alive." The figure took a few steps forward. His arm only seemed to twitch, as another knife entered her arm. She only whimpered, too scared to cry out in pain, as she slowly backed away.

"Come with me, and I promise you both you and your child will live." She was stricken with fear, she put her hands on her stomach praying for a miracle.

Out of nowhere a crystal appeared in front of her. _What in the world? _It couldn't be either of their crystals, that meant it's…. She quickly crushed the crystal in her hand. It reformed not five seconds later, instead of shooting an orb of light into he sky, there was a low rumble.

"How did you…?" Suddenly a dragon burst from the ground. It gave a loud roar. The figure eyed the dragon, it was almost as if the dragon had rotted for years. Pieces of flesh clung to its skeletal features as it gave a second, mighty roar. "You do know you can't-" Before the figure could finish the dragon used its tail to smack the figure across the forest. It turned to her. "RUN, NOW!" It roared. She followed the command to the letter.

The Figure appeared once again only for the dragon to get in his way. "I will not let you kill the mother!" The dragon roared as it spewed flames at the figure. A pointless effort, the figure was once again unscathed.

"Tell me, was that the best you-" The dragon jumped into the sky and crashed down on the figure, it used its claws to smash him into the ground over and over, before he spewed the fires of hell itself down upon the figure.

* * *

The dragon held the figure at bay for several minutes. "Out of my way!" The figure jumped forward and sliced through the dragon's wing. The dragon let out a grunt of pain, but retaliated by hitting the figure with his tail. "This is starting to become less and less amusing." The figure growled.  
"It doesn't matter if you think this is 'amusing' it's about-"

"The Child-"

"And the mother." The dragon growled, finishing the figures sentence.

"No, the mother is inconsequential, this is about the child and the future I have planned for him." The figure seemed to disappear, only to reappear in front of the dragon, sword drawn. It was all over, the figure stabbed the dragon through its forehead.

He stood above the dragon's dying body. "Tell me, what did this fight accomplish?"

The dragon chuckled with his last breath. "The only thing this accomplished was that, she's no longer here…"

Although no one could see it, the figure's eyes grew wide. "You were stalling!" He shouted in anger.

The dragon let out an ice-cold chuckle. "You couldn't have won, both are out of your reach, you'll never… see that child, nev-ver." The dragon let out its last breath, as the figure stood brewing in his own anger.

As she ran she looked down at the crystal, there were several small cracks in its finish, but so long as it didn't… "No…." The crystal began to crack further, breaking into three pieces.

* * *

The age of Celestia's and Luna's first rule.

He stood in the darkness of the train, perhaps he came into contact with one of these three mares, either that or he slobbered all over the dragon egg at some point, but either way, he was not here. The figure tensed as he heard one of the mares stirring in her sleep.

"Spike?" She said with a barely opened eye. Her rainbow like mane flowed in the night as what she saw finally processed. _Crystal Armor! _The warning rang out in her head. _"__Beware… the one… in Crystal Armor." _Her eyes shot opened as she sat up in her bed. But there was nothing in the room. Just her, her friend, her sister, and the egg. She pulled the egg in close snuggled back into bed. _It was just a dream, a little nightmare. _She told herself. _We're safe, we're all safe. _

* * *

The figure stood on top of the speeding train, this was a waste of time. He turned translucent again, but this time faded into nothingness.

* * *

**Well that went... semi-well, got a little lazy while writing for the train scene, (Can I say scene if I'm referring to a written story? Is that allowed?) and I thought, 'Why not do a how everyone met each other!' It wasn't until I was nearly done with honey suckle's flash back did I think, 'Wait, If I'm doing a flash back chapter, why not add a little someone?' and thus the events of chapter one are semi-revealed. **

**So yeah, Guy in crystal Armor killed Spike's dad, god-father, and in a way, his mother. Not to mention he took down three colossal size dragons... Man that guy's O.P. **


	4. The Empire

**O.K. Excuse time, re-wrote this chapter like 3 times, so yeah sorry for the wait.**

* * *

What Rests Within

Chapter 4: The summit

The train came to a screeching halt, as a loud whistle began to blow. Conjur slowly rose out of his bed waiting to see where the train had taken them. "Time to get up, War… War?" Conjur looked around the car only see that War Trotter was already up, doing his morning push-ups.

"Good Morning my fellow delegate, you ready for this?" The pegusus grunted, eyes focused on the floor.

"As I'll ever be." Conjur said jumping out of bed.

* * *

Honey Suckle helped the princesses get ready. "You two are going to do just fine." She said. "There's nothing to be afraid of… except offend major political players, or neighboring nations, or delegates, or representatives, or senators, or starting a war… Is anypony else feeling dizzy?"

Honey Suckle sat down as she began to hyperventilate.

"Damn it," Luna said. "She's having another panic attack."

Celestia levitated a paper bag into Honey Suckles mouth. "Just breathe Honey, everything's fine."

Conjur and War Trotter walked into the room. "Are we… interrupting something?"

"No," Celestia patted her friend's back. "Just Honey's third panic attack this morning."

"Well," Conjur said. "If that's all… War Trotter, get a pitcher of water and bring it here."

War Trotter nodded his head and left the room. "Ok, Conjur, You'll need a lot of fineness for this…" Conjur took a deep breath, if this were to fail, there was no hope for Honey Suckle at all. "Oh look, War Trotter's flexing every muscle he can!" Honey Suckle seemed to snap back into reality. "And that takes care of that." Conjur said clapping his hooves together. War Trotter entered the room with a large water pitcher.

"Too late?" He asked. Everypony in the room nodded their heads. He gave out a small sigh and placed the pitcher on a small desk.

Luna cleared her throat, "Well, if there are no more of thy distractions, I suggest that We shall be on our way." Everypony stood in the middle of the room in silence.

"Do you mean we, as in all of us, or we as in you?" Celestia asked.

"We as in all of us, dear sister. So please, let's go."

* * *

Conjur was the first to hop off the train. "Oh the Crystal Empire, were the beaches are fine-"

"We're in the arctic north." Honey Suckle retorted.

"And the mares are finer!" Conjur finished, ignoring Honey's comment. Suddenly he felt a hoof bash him across the head.

"Remember what we said." War Trotter growled.

"Yeah, yeah. No shopping or buying, never said I couldn't look." He said as he slyly got a glimpse of two mares flanks. "Nice!" He said Trotter didn't hesitate to smack Conjur across the face in a vain attempt to bring him to his senses. "HA, Joke's on you!" The unicorn cried. "I cast a pain numbing spell! No matter how many times you hit me I'll feel nothing!" Conjur said with a large bruise on his face.

"Ok then… Hit him Honey." War Trotter said to the bright yellow mare. Honey Suckle quickly put a collar around Conjur's neck.

Conjur felt the collar and began to sniff the air. "You… you… put a hexed item on me… First off, wasn't the contract I signed good enough? And secondly, HA as if I couldn't dispel this!"

"Right, hit him again, Honey." War Trotter responded.

_I love it when he calls me Honey… Even if it is my name. _She brought Conjur to his hind legs. "I'm so, so sorry." She whispered into his ear. She delivered the unicorn a quick kick in the groan, before delivering a quick punch to the gut.

Conjur stood in horror. "Y-you just… Honey Struck me." He said wide eyed. No matter what he did, he couldn't dispel the cursed collar. Using it would also dispel the numbing spell, the only thing keeping him from feeling the full force of Honey Suckle's attack. "So… what does this Hex do?"

"Oh That?" Luna said exiting the train. "It's nothing really… It just, literally kills you if you get to horny." She smiled wickedly. "Took me a year to get it down, but hey, the results are worth it."

Conjur was annoyed, but he was determined to get the last word. "It took you a year? Man, it would have taken me two months, scratch that, two weeks!"

Luna's face dropped. "Do you always need to remind everyone that there's not a spell you can't learn?"

"Eyup!" Conjur declared. He suddenly let out a loud yelp as the collar gave him a minor shock. "What the heck?!"

"Oh Right, I also made it so that if you get an inflated ego, you get shocked!" She smiled smugly, Conjur was good, but she was... Well she wasn't better than him magic wise, but she did get lucky at times.

"Damn it! You guys are making me be on my best behavior… It honestly feels like I'm a colt again."

Celestia finally got off of the train. "Wow, you guys would not believe how worried everypony is? They think that if I don't get top notch service someone's ending up in the dungeon."

"Right, because the death threats to the cooks who just _looked_ at your egg was not a cause for alarms!" War trotter said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we all know what he was thinking." Celestia stood her ground. "I just don't anyone to hurt him, I mean, look, he's fragile!" She said holding out the violate egg.

There was a long pause as she waited for Conjur to say something slightly annoying. "Conjur?" She asked worried.

"I'm not going to say anything, Luna most likely hexed this thing to shock me if I said anything sarcastic."

Luna's eyes grew wide, luckily without Conjur noticing. _How the hell did I forget about that hex? _Luna calmed herself. "Yup, sorry Conjur, I really don't want you messing this up. Queen Amethyst is a very dear friend. We can't have you being, well, you."

* * *

The Group walked along the streets of the crystal city. "Man, this place never fails to amaze me." Conjur said admiring the city. "Oh! I think should pop in on him! Right War Trotter?"

The captain thought for a moment. "I suppose so, it's been a while since our last get together."

"Okay then! Let's go!" Conjur looped his arm around War Trotter and quickly teleported away.

"And there goes two liabilities." Luna said.

"Oh." Honey said frowning. "I had the entire day planed." She took out a small list.

_Have lunch with War Trotter (and everyone else.)_

_See the sights with War Trotter (And Conjur if the collar doesn't kill him)_

_See the palace (That's where the summit is, so no real need to worry.)_

_Have dinner with War Trotter (and everyone else)_

_After a very intimate dinner with War Trotter (after I kick out everyone else)_

_Admit feelings to War Trotter_

"And another failure." She said sheepishly as she made a mark on the list under the word Failure.

* * *

The dark Unicorn sat in his room reading a few documents. "Okay so if this goes through, then we'll need to worry about..." Suddenly there was a large flash of light as two stallions appeared in the middle of his room.

"Sup dude!" Conjur said lifting his hoof for a high shoe.

"Listen, guys, I can't." The unicorn said signing a few papers. "I really can't, last time we went to Los Pegasus, we ended up drunk, drugged, and being hunted down by the Japonysemafia."

"…Because that's the proper reaction for two ponies just appearing in your room." War said walking around.

"Actually, yeah, it is… This is sixteenth time you guys teleported into my room from Canterlot."

"Sixteenth time, yes, Canterlot, no. We came for that royal summit thingy." Cunjur said looking around the room.

"Royal Summit…?" His head suddenly perked up. "So does that mean… the whole group is here?"

Conjur thought for a moment. "Yeah, why?"

The unicorn got off his little perch and began to leave the room. "I need to say hi to somepony."

* * *

The three mares entered the castle throne room, being led by a crystal mare. "And remember," Luna said to mare. "He has a somewhat light blue coat, a spiky, dark purple mane, green eyes, and to top it all off, he has a distinct light blue magic aura… So just avoid him… Or don't; the hexed item I put on him will kill him if he gets to hormonal."

"Alrighty then." The mare said taking very detailed notes. "Have a nice day, your majesties." She bowed and left the room. As she walked away she scribbled a small note down on her pad.

An alicorn rose from the throne and smiled. "Celestia, Luna, and Honey Suckle, lovely to see you all again… Where's War Trotter? More importantly where's Conjur?"

"Thy liabilities has teleported off somewhere beyond the unknown. But do not worry, our queen, we were sure to place a hex collar upon Conjurer's neck."

"… Luna dear, You and your sister are the only other royal ponies here, you don't need to do that."

"Oh thank god." Luna sighed in relief.

"Um, your majesty, if I may ask." Honey Suckle said coming forward. "Why did you call for us?"

"That is matter we'll discuss soon." The Alicorn walked past the group to the large door. "But first, Can one of you find my son? I sent him to get some sleep, and the next thing I know some documents are missing… I swear he's going to work himself to death."

"I will!" Honey Suckle declared before sinking to the floor. "…I-if that's ok with you…."

"It's fine, if you run into War Trotter or Conjur, bring them too… Or don't. Personally I think we could without Conjur. "

"Understood." Honey said taking her leave. She ran down the hall hoping to find War Trotter.

"… So either of them done it yet, or is Honey still too scared to say anything?" The queen asked the two princesses.

"Amethyst, that is a very personal question! And no, she's still too scared. Are we still doing the bet?" Celestia asked.

"I still think it's messed up that you two place bets on the ones you love." Luna told the other two alicorns.

"Oh, sweetie, I was doing this with your mother since before you were born. in fact there's still a bet riding on you and my son getting married." The absent-minded queen said.

"There's bet on me and who doing what now?" Luna asked miss hearing the comment.

"Nothing!" The queen cried in horror. Damn, she prayed to whatever deity would listen, if Luna actually heard what she said, the bet was off.

* * *

The young prince walked down the hall followed by a pegasus and a unicorn. He suddenly bumped into a light golden mare with a flowing pink mane. "Oh, Honey, what's up?" He asked his friend.  
"Oh, Um… The Queen wants you." She said quietly.

"Oh, right, the meeting… You guys coming?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, the queen said there'd been a change of plans, Royals only." She lied, for the first time in her life she flat out told a lie.

* * *

The Unicorn came to a boardroom only to be met by the Queen. "There you are, so enjoy your nap?" She asked accusingly.

"Right, because I took one of those." The prince responded.

"… How long has it been since you last slept?"

The prince closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them up again. "Just now."

"Blinking doesn't count as sleep."

"In that case, four days ago."

"… Oh how this meeting will do you good, I might need to get you a pillow." She said placing a wing over her son, leading him inside. Luna and Celestia sat around the circular table along with several crystal guards. Celestia looked around, wishing the queen was in the room, after all she needed someone to talk to. The doors swung open as an alicorn and a unicorn entered the room. The Alicorn took her seat at the head of the table while the unicorn took an empty seat next to Luna. Luna was about to greet him, but then she realized, she had no idea who he was.

* * *

Celestia sat next to the Queen, with only one question plaguing her mind. "Queen Amethyst, why are we here?" She asked.

"There was a small… incident." Amethyst whispered.

"I'm sorry, an incident?" Celestia asked. "What do you mean an incident?" She said growing a tad bit frantic.

"Nothing happened, Celestia." She said soothingly. "There was a small scrimmage earlier this week, but nothing more."

"Nothing more? Amethyst, you do know that if this Empire goes, our kingdom goes too, right?"

"I understand, Celestia. It's just it wasn't a real… threat."

"Still, you should have sent something; we wouldn't mind sending a few guards here."

"Celestia, everything's fine, we just need to meet with the queen the intruders were from."

"If you say so." Celestia responded.

* * *

Conjur walked through the castles empty halls after Honey Suckle had promised to take the collar off if he did. He knew it was a lie, but he did it anyway. His mind wondered to his three friends at the summit. He wondered if He had talked to Luna, if a cook saw the egg and asked Celestia if he could use it, only to be threatened with banishment, imprisonment, death, or all three. But something was off about his friend, it felt like a dark magic surrounded him. he shook the feeling off and continued down his path. As he took a few steps forward he bumped into a crystal mare carrying a large stack of papers. The papers fell all over the hall way, scattered like a sack of marbles. "I'm sorry." He said as his horn lit up. Suddenly in a large flash all the papers on the floor were put in a nice clean stack.

"Oh, thank…." _Wait… A_ _light blue magic aura. _She took out a small list and began to skim over it. Every so often she looked back at the stallion. "Oh, you're Conjurer, right?"

He lifted his brow. How did this mare know his name? "Y-yeah, why?" He asked.

"Good, I hear you're a guy who want's some but never gets any, so here's the deal. I've hit a dry spell and I need to break it; so tonight you and I are going to do things so dirty, so sick, so deprived, so controversial, that I'm fifty percent sure that none of the things we'll do are even legal yet."

Conjur's mouth dropped. It took him a few minutes to process the information. "… Dear hot mare, thank for your interest in me, but Conjurer S. Ummon is not available as a partner right now, he is currently wearing-"

"Oh honey, let me worry about that silly collar, you just stay hydrated." The mare stroked his cheek and then whispered something in his ear. His face flushed red as his jaw fell open. He lost his balance and fell against the wall. The mare turned around; making sure that Conjur got a good look at her flank. "Don't keep me waiting tonight." She seductively said. She began to walk away, picking up the stack papers.

Conjur just stood slacked jawed, staring. "Damn." He whimpered as the collar began to drain his life force.

* * *

The unicorn sat tapping his hooves against the table, slowly getting on everyone's, especially Luna's, nerves. "So… how've you been?" he asked breaking the silence between the two.

Luna looked awkwardly at the unicorn, raising a brow curiously. "Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot about me." He jokingly said. Luna shifted in her seat.

"We believe that this is the first time we have met thou."

The unicorn let out a small sigh. "You sure? Conjur never spoke about me? What about War Trotter?" Luna's silence gave the unicorn his answer. "Some best friends they are…."

_Best Friends? He's kidding right? _Luna thought to herself. Neither of the two stallions had ever talked about a unicorn with a silver and black coat, a sum-what spiky black mane, a silver horn, and red eyes. The unicorn saw the curious look on the alicorns face.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Look let's start over," The unicorn cleared his throat. "Hi, Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Sombra, Prince Sombra."

* * *

Hours began to pass as the other guest still did not arrive. In the meantime everyone was occupied with their own conversations, Celestia and Amethyst, the guards in their own group, and Luna with Sombra.

Celestia looked at the Unicorn talking to her sister. It didn't make sense, those two were close, not that close, but they were least friends, so why didn't Luna remember him? Unless... "Your, majesty I need to speak to you in private."

The two Alicorns left the board room. "You put a hex on Sombra, didn't you?" She accused alicorn. Her silence and guilty face gave Celestia the answer. "I cannot believe, you hexed your own son! That is the most evil, disrespectful thing anyone has ever done, my mother would roll over in her grave, my father would… actually; he would thank you, but still!" Celestia glared at the queen, a fire began to burn in her eyes. "We agreed, that we cannot meddle in their relationship no matter where it's at! It was agreed on it when you and my mother placed bets!"

Amethyst glared at Celestia. "This coming from the alicorn that almost gave them a love potion last year?"

"For the last time, that wasn't a love potion, it was really potent wine!" Celestia cried, lying to Amethyst face.

"Fine, we'll get Conjur to dispel the memory hex latter, for now we just let the pieces fall where they may… hopefully away from each other…" Amethyst looked to Celestia's side, something she had done many times as they waited, but this time she had to ask. "Okay," She clapped her hooves. "Elephant in the room, what's with the egg?"

"Long story." Celestia answered. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

The two ponies walked down the hall way, exploring the castle walls, something they hadn't done since they were foals. "So, must be nice being in the Empire again, right?" Honey said trying to make small talk.

He shrugged. "It's better when there's not a meeting that we should be going to. Are you sure Queen Amethyst said royals only, why did you send Conjur off?"

"Oh... Well... Um... actually, Amethyst said that she may be able to use him, sorry it... um... slipped my mind." She looked away, trying not to make eye contact. He had an eye for lairs; he was able to tell which of his recruits cheated on a test just by looking at them.

"Don't worry about it, guess they have enough guards then." He said sounding a bit disappointed.

Honey Suckle and War Trotter made their way to the balcony of the crystal palace. For the first time in a while, War Trotter took off his helmet, showing off his light yellow mane. He had a silver coat that seemed to shine in the sun light. Honey's heart seemed to skip a beat. _You can do this Honey. Just do what Conjur said, let him know, no holding back, all of it on the table. _"Hey, War?"

"You have to admire the Empire." War interrupted, not knowing Honey was talking. He had to admit, he loved to gaze at the city, seeing it shine in the day light, like a peaceful utopia. "I keep hoping that with my guards, I can keep Canterlot this safe, keep it looking this beautiful…" Honey joined him on the edge of the balcony taking in the view. She looked at him, he looked so handsome, so determined. He looked at her, only to see her quickly look down, slightly blushing.

"Honey, are you ok?"

She looked back up. "Yeah, I'm…." She became lost in his cyan eyes. "It's nothing, I'm... sorry." He turned back the Empire. She let out a quite sigh. _Ok, it's ok, just, just... Just do it! _She placed her hoof on top of his. She had her eyes closed tight, biting the side of her cheek.

He didn't expect this. He looked down, obviously confused by the gesture. Why did she...? "Um, Hone-Ugh!" She had locked her lips with his, adding just bit of tongue. War flushed red as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She pulled away after… she didn't know how long the kiss lasted. She could honestly say that time was no longer a factor.

"Sorry…" She solemnly said. There was a look of pure shock on his face, his handsome, red face. "It's just, I… I…"

War Trotter couldn't believe it, this was so unlike Honey. He took several small, silent breaths. War Trotter thought about going in for another kiss, but something caught the corner of War's eye. His eyes grew wide, then turned into a scowl. The fury in his eyes was obvious. "How dare you…." He growled. "How dare you do this!" He shouted at the mare. His hoof began to itch. He felt like smacking it across the face, but something told him to control himself. "Get the hell out of my sight!" He screamed as he rudely pushed pass her. He looked down the hall, it was all he needed to see. "Damn Changelings." He muttered.

Honey stood, hurt. She was rejected, before she could even mutter how she felt, he rejected her.

* * *

War Trotter passed two alicorns the scowl from earlier tattooed on his face. "War?" Celestia asked. "Is-"

"I'm fine." He growled as he entered the boardroom.

"What was-"

Suddenly a voice rang out. "Oh, so there you are." The two alicorns turned to see a small group walking towards them.

"W-what?" Celestia asked wide eyed. _What are they doing here? _She asked herself. In front of her was someone she hadn't seen in ages. "Queen Chrysalis."

* * *

**Wow that took a while to write and edit, man, I hope you all like the chapter.**

**Peace out, Thank you for reading.**


	5. The Changelings

What Rests Within

Chapter 5: Change

Celestia came face to face with the Queen of the changelings, Chrysalis. "Hello, Celestia, long time no see."

* * *

Before The Age of Celestia's And Luna's first Rule

The Four of them ran down the hallway, led by Luna of all ponies. "Come on, were gonna miss it!" War Trotter, Honey Suckle, and Celestia were shocked, but at the same time exited, they loved the way Luna was acting. Usually when the king said "Important visitor" Luna was one for barricading herself in her room and turning off the lights to avoid starting a war.

They stopped at the board room door, the forbidden room in the foal's terms. "So, how are we breaking in?" Luna said smiling maliciously. Breaking in the forbidden room? Who was this filly and what did she do with the real Luna? Question two, why did any of them care? This Luna was much more fun.

War Trotter stepped forward, examining the look on the door. "I don't know, Lulu. I think we should wait for Conjur, he's the one who knows lock picking spells."

"Where's the fun in breaking into this place and listening to the meeting if it's done easily?"

"We don't get into huge, colossal trouble with King Cosmos?" Honey Suckle said backing away from the door.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I say we try and-"

"Hello there, little ones." Every foal turned around to see a towering black pony with electric blue eyes, holes in his legs and a mane that was dark cerulean. Luna was the only one to show an intense fear of the strange looking alicorn. "You know," He said eyeing Luna. "In my experience, it is best to punish the most troublesome child, if only briefly. After all, someone needs to be an example." His hoof was enveloped in a flame as it was replaced with a claw. He quickly picked up Luna by the chin, suspending her in the air. Luna began to tense up, the pain she was feeling was indescribable.

"What is the meaning of this?" The strange black alicorn turned and gave the approaching king a small smile.

"Oh me? Well I'm just disciplining the child, no worries."

The king glared at the alicorn. "I will take liberty of disciplining my own daughter; you will not lay a hoof… claw on her!"

"Then you might want to tell _her _that." He said pointing behind the king. Every pony turned around to see Conjur and a second Luna, each one with their arms filled with popsicles and other types of treats from the kitchen.

Conjur had a fudgesicle in his mouth, which dropped to the floor as everyone's eyes turned to his and Luna's direction. "Okay, I'm taking five, this was _ALL_ my fault." Conjur said. "I convinced Luna into doing this since she was going to be locked in her room for the next two days." He let out a sigh and turned his head. "I'm sorry." He managed to mumble.

The king turned to the first Luna. "Two… Lunas…." He said in utter shock.

"No, just one." The black alicorn said. "Young lady," He said as he smacked the filly's horn. A green fire enveloped her body, fading after a few seconds to reveal a black filly with insect like wings, harlequin eyes, and a dark cerulean mane. "There we go." He said placing the filly down. "Sorry about that," He said chuckling. "Our kind can be… difficult when we're young." The two began to talk and soon, entered the boardroom.

Conjur and Luna couldn't believe it, the king ignored them, they stole snacks and got away with it. "Luckiest Day Ever." Conjur said with pride. Every foal turned to the pouting filly.

"Can't believe I was snagged." She pouted as her cheeks inflated. "What are you guys looking at?" She asked bitterly.

"Y-you turned into my sister." Celestia said in amazement.

"How did you do that?!" Conjur asked excitedly, dividing his and Luna's hull equally among the other foals, including the insect like one.

"I don't know I just can, _everyone _I know can." The foal said getting up off the floor.

"Hey, do you think you can… teach me?" Conjur asked as he opened a small bag of chips.

"No, it's not something you learn. I asked my daddy, he said it had something to do with our 'gemetics' I don't' know, it's a changeling thing."

There was a long silence in the hallway. "What's a changeling?" Honey asked.

They got their answers, all too soon.

* * *

The age of Celestia and Luna's first rule.

The Doors to the board room opened, bringing attention to the entering group. War Trotter's scowl deepened as he saw the entering creatures. _Bucking Changelings. _He should have guessed, the second Honey's lips met his, the second she put her hoof on his, he should have seen it. A changeling took her form.

This had been the second time he'd been fooled, the first being was when he first met Chrysalis. She'd taken Honey's form and 'admitted' her feelings to him, feelings he was all too willing to return. After draining him for an hour, she got a good laugh out of it, at his expense no less. He gave the Queen a cold glare, a glare shared by everypony in the room except royalty.

* * *

Conjur was lost in the endless hallways of the castle, when he was approached by the mare from earlier. "Hey, cutie. Hydrating?" His body began to tremble.

"Look, you are really good looking, and you have an extremely nice flank, but there are no positions available-"

"Let me stop you there, I take yoga, every position is available." The collar activated, slowly draining Conjur of his life force. "Tonight eight o'clock, no foreplay." Conjur swooned to the floor, at a complete loss of words.

"I need to get this collar off, heal myself, and get that contract."

Honey Walked in on the unicorn on the floor with red, blurry eyes. "Is everything ok, Honey?" Conjur asked slowly lifting himself off the floor.

"Yeah, *sniff* I'm fine…it's just… nothing." Conjur pulled his friend in for a hug, slowly stroking her mane.

"Hey, come on, you can talk to me, it's why I'm here... well actually I'm here because I'm awesome, OW!" The collar shocked him the second he called himself 'awesome.'

"I-it's stupid." She sniffled. Conjur continued to hold her.

"The problem with you and having huge puppy dog eyes is that you're easy to read… I won't force you but just know, you can talk to me about anything, and I'll listen, I'll be there for you." Honey cried in his shoulder. Even though he could be a cocky prick at times, Conjur was always there for his friends, always there to get them out of trouble, even though he was the one to get them into trouble most of the time.

"Hey I just needed to ask-" The crystal mare stopped as she saw Conjur holding an earth pony. "You're here with someone?" She asked.

"Well…."

"Just save it, I don't need any of your excuses! Bring her, I'm fine with sharing. See you later babe." She said to the earth pony.

"Damn…." Cojur said as the collar activated once again.

"Conjur… Did she hit on you?"

"For the past hour." He said letting her go.

Honey tried to fight the urge, but couldn't. "You owe me for this." She took out a needle and injected Conjur. He let out a scream of pain. "Don't worry," she said re-assuring the unicorn. "It just takes away the pain from my little assault from earlier." Conjur let out a sigh; if he'd given into his earlier temptation he would have felt the full force of the Honey's attack. "Now, what I injected you with may affect you using magic, so talk to Luna, see if you can get the collar off." Conjur gave her another hug, this time almost snapping her in half.

"THANK YOU!" He shouted. Now all he needed to do was worry about the collar killing him.

* * *

As the meeting proceeded, Luna passed a note to Sombra. _'So what is this about?'_ it asked.

Sombra quickly wrote on a piece of paper and passed it back to Luna. _Some guards found a few changelings earlier this week, there was a small fight, but they were apprehended. This is just for processing them for a just punishment and finding out why they attacked/invaded._

Luna took out another small piece of paper. "If the two high school sweet hearts would like to stop passing notes, we would like to hear what the changelings have to say." The captain of Crystal Guard was glaring at the young prince

"Sorry." Sombra said. "I was… It won't happen again, my fault."

"Horney runt…." The guard muttered under his breath.

The council turned to Chrysalis. "Now, shall we talk about the invaders?" One of the Chrystal ponies asked, as if to accuse the queen of masterminding the attack.

"They were not invaders!" Chrysalis cried. "They were just commoners!"

"Really? Then would you like to explain why they took the form of this Empire's subjects?"

"Yes… but-"

"Then would you like to explain?" The councilman asked raising a brow.

Chrysalis scowled, it was like this everywhere she went, ponies seemed to just naturally hate her kind, even if they never really did anything. "If they were in the forms of your subjects, they likely planned to drain their loved ones of any emotions they had for them."

"So you yourself are saying that they did have intent of feeding off our Queens subjects?"

"…Yes…." She hissed.

"So, you admit that your changelings came here to fill their fat stomachs-"

"You shall not slander my subjects!" Chrysalis screamed. "All this was was a small fraction of my subjects' desperate attempt to eat after months of famine!"

Famine? A ruler of the changelings talking about famine, she'd heard it before, her, Luna, Chrysalis, War Trotter, and everyone else. All of them heard had heard it before.

* * *

Before The Age of Celestia's And Luna's first Rule

The foals had their ears pressed against the doorway. They did their best to keep quiet, excited to listen in on a royal summit.

The Two Kings sat in the Boardroom, guards at each of their sides ready to fight if needed. "Excuse me, Guards, I would appreciate it if you would stop giving my friend the evil eye." Cosmos commanded.

"Forgive me for saying your majesty, but Changelings aren't exactly that… welcomed here. After all, they have fed off of us before."

"General please, that was a millennium ago. You weren't even born then. We are all friends here, why be skeptical of each other? I say we forget about the past, and focus on the now."

"Well if you aren't skeptical it leaves you open for attack and if you forget about the past, then history just keeps repeating itself." The Changeling king said with a smirk. "I say, praise your general, he only looks out for the King he has sworn his life to."

"…But, then, does that not say that you should be frightened of my forefathers' lineage?"

"Well, I say it goes like this, your forefathers' sins are their own. My country's sin is mine to bear, after all, our sin is part of our very nature."

"Alright then…" There was a short silence between the two. "Anyway, I say we get formalities out of the way, as you know, I am Cosmos, but I never caught your name."

"My name is Metamorph." The Changeling King said. "Now, please, let's begin negotiations." He put his hooves together, placed them to his mouth, and smiled.

"Understood but first, how about some food? You and your group must be famished after traveling from the badlands." A group of chefs came in and set several plates of food on the table. The two changeling guards looked longingly at the food but managed to keep themselves in check at the king's side. "And don't worry about your daughter, I'm sure Conjur and Luna divided up their hull with the other children." Metamorph merely glared at the food angrily.

"I find this gesture… coincidental." he said. "After all, the subject of hunger is why we're here. I'm not going to sugar code it. My people are being killed by your ancestors' treaty. We can no longer harvest properly and my people are nearly out of food."

Cosmos focused on the king, taking each word to heart. "My people are talking about invasion, and I think we both know that won't end well for either party involved. The blood shed may be never ending." He said with a serious look on his face. "We need rain water, water that should have been supplied on set dates, dates each country, but yours and the Crystal Empire, have ignored." He gave out a sad sigh. "My country needs help, all I ask is for some extra rain water, if we have that, then maybe with time I can end any possibility of an attack."

* * *

The Age of Celestia's And Luna's first Rule

The councilmen glared at the queen of the changelings. "We have delivered the water on time, what excuse do you have for not controlling _your_ subjects!?"

"Our populace has increased; our food sources cannot sustain us any longer-"

"Before we go onto that subject," The captain took a large folder. "Let's talk about the invaders." The captain passed out many folders, each one detailing the events of last week.

A large argument broke out in the room, as Honey Suckle and Conjur entered the room. Conjur sat to Luna's left, forcing Honey to sit next to War Trotter. He looked at her, her eyes were red, cheeks damp, and her mouth a bit dry. "Honey?" He reluctantly asked.

"Y-y-yes?" She asked on the verge of crying. She was suddenly pulled into War Trotter's embrace.

"Let me guess," He whispered, gently stroking her mane. "Changelings?"

"W-What?"

"Don't worry, you're not alone. They got me earlier."

_Changelings got him earlier? When did War encounter any changelings? When- _It finally clicked for her, why he was so angry, why he told her to get out of her sight. _You've got to be bucking kidding… He thought I was a changeling? I don't know if this is good, or bad._

Sombra sat as the council argued with the changeling queen, his mother intervening when things got too heated. "ENOUGH!" He screamed.

"Does the prince need something?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah, He does!" He said angrily. "Look, we're going around in circles. I say we let the prisoners speak, give them a chance to defend themselves, and then make a finale decision."

"Your majesty, that's so smart, letting sixteen changelings out of their cages, what could possibly go wrong? Moronic little-"

"Captain," Amethyst said. "Current ruler or not, you will show my son, the prince of the empire, the respect he deserves!"

"… Apologies, my prince." The guard said bowing. "As you request." His eye twitched, but he did as commanded. Soon a large group of changelings were led in chains to the board room. Each one told his/her side of the story, but in the end their stoies were all the same. They willingly captured a group of ponies and took their forms, intent on feeding off of their loved ones.

"I believe this is over." The Unicorn councilman said. "They obviously showed intent of breaking the treaty we made centuries ago."

"And tell us," Celestia Asked. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I say set an example!" One of the council men cried. "Forgive me, Chrysalis, but your subjects must be punished."

"And tell me, why should I not handle my own subjects punishments?" Chrysalis asked.

"Because you would simply let them go, we need to set the right example and do what must be done, show the world what-"

"That's all will and good." Sombra interrupted "But we still have one last changeling to hear from."

"Sir with all due respect."

"Let me guess, which is none? I don't care if the last one goes on a rant for ten hours, send in the last changeling."

* * *

"So," Sombra said reading from the folder. "This is one of the 'elite sleeper cells'?" Sombra frowned at the Changeling spawn with a sorry look.

"What did you do to him?" Chrysalis asked angrily. "He's nothing but a child!" He looked as if he'd been without a proper meal for days. His face looked bruised, as if he'd been smacked over and over.

"The presence of a child is missing from the report." Amethyst said glaring at the guards.

"Tell me," Sombra said to the small changeling. "Why did you come here?"

"Uh…um…." It was shaking in fear. "I-I…."

"It's alright small one." Chrysalis reassured. "Just tell them the truth…." She prayed that the council would have mercy on at least the child.

He was still shaking "Well, I, I was…. I was starving…" it said solemnly. "Back home, we didn't have a lot to eat… I heard that a group of adults were coming here to get food… I-I didn't know feeding of emotions was wrong, it's just…."

"Okay, I think we've heard enough." Sombra said. "Look, this is nothing more than a group of guys just trying to feed themselves. Tell me is anyone really ready to kill a bunch of desperate, starving changelings?" Before anyone responded, Sombra led with follow up. "And if you are, let me ask, what would my dad do in this situation? Do any of you think the king of the Crystal Empire would kill a kid? Some foal just trying to get some food after not eating for days?" There was a long silence in the room.

Amethyst finally spoke. "All in favor of releasing the prisoners back to the horde say aye."

"Aye." Most of the ponies reluctantly responded.

"All for a 'just' punishment say aye."

"…aye." Only the captain muttered.

"The prisoners shall be released back to their horde." Amethyst declared. Sombra did a prideful hoof pump.

_And I made my dad proud! _He chuckled as he stuck his tongue out at the captain. Luna snickered a little bit but shut up when Celestia gave her a look. "I say we move on to bigger problems, preventing future attacks." Amethyst turned to Chrysalis. "Celestia, what do you suppose we do?"

"Depends, what do the Changelings need?"

"We need more rain water." Chrysalis responded. "We're nearly out of food; the Bad Lands aren't the best area to farm."

"I say we do it." Sombra declared. "If it will help protect our empire and help your country, we would be more than-"

"Sombra, I shall make the final decision… But yes, the Crystal Empire shall supply your land with more rain water."

Luna and Celestia had a small conversation with War, Honey, and Conjur. After a few minutes they nodded their heads. "Equistria shall supply the Bad Lands with more rain water." Celestia declared.

"Meeting adjourned." Ameythst levitated a gavel up and smashed it on the table.

"Hey, captain." Sombra called to the head guard.

"Yes, your majesty?" He groaned.

"Get the kid some food will you? Some _real_ food, that's an order." The captain mumbled to himself as he led the prisoners to be released, and led the spawn to be fed. "And for the love of harmony, let the little guy out of its chains! He's…She's…"

"Oh _boy._" Chrysalis put an unusual amount of emphasis on the word boy.

"He's a kid for Pete's sake." The Captain growled as he released the small changeling from his chains. Sombra smiled, it felt good to be able to help that little kid. The small spawn ran pulled on one of the guards tail causing him to turn around. The spawn whispered something into his ear. The guard shook his head, but a look at the changeling's wide, puppy dog eyes made him have a change of heart. He led the spawn to the prince. "Hey there…." Sombra said.

The little kid gave his leg a hug. "Thank you." He said teary eyed. He walked away followed by the guard.

"_You are truly strange._" Sombra turned around no one was there, but he could have sworn Chrysalis was talking to him. "_Most ponies despise our kind, yet you defend us, you gave them a chance to defend themselves…. Why is that?"_ Sombra didn't know how to respond. It's not like he was doing this for any specific reason. He was just trying to do what was right.

He shrugged. "I'm not most ponies."

She chuckled coldly. "I _suppose you're correct. After all you're of royal blood, yet you lack wings._" She smirked at him making the unicorn shudder. It wasn't that he didn't mind that he didn't have his wings; he just hated being reminded that he'd lost his wings.

"Yeah," He gave a convincing smile. "So you need anything, or-"

"_Just needed to say thank you, my subjects are in your debt_." She bowed before she took her leave. "_Oh, and before I forget, good luck, I hope you get her._" Is face turned a little red out of embarrassment. Everybody just heard what she said… His head turned, no one even seemed to notice them, but how, she was speaking as loud as possible… "_Telepathy, it's one of the ways we changelings read emotions._" Sombra gulped. The queen was in his head and- "_Oh come now, I'm not poking in anything but your positive, most obvious emotions. After all, you just saved my subjects, I must show respect._" She left the room. Sombra let out a sigh of relief. For a second there he thought he was… He turned to his left; War Trotter was staring at him like he was insane. His eyes widened. He was speaking aloud; everyone heard him and him alone. He looked toward War and gave him a fake smile.

"Is everything alright Sombra?"

"Y-yeah… Who wants a drink?"


	6. Down Time

What Rests Within

Chapter 6: Down Time

Sombra brought a few, non-alcoholic drinks to the table. "Here we are," he placed the tray of drinks on the table. "Here's to the end of a very short summit!" Sombra said raising his glass.

"Sombra, we were in there for at least 16 hours." War took a sip of his drink. "I say we-"

"Oh Luna, thank god!" The unicorn's voice rang out. He ran up to the group. His face was pale, he was sweating, and he looked as if he would fall down dead at any moment. "I need this collar off!" He fell to his knees. "Please, it's killing me, literally!"

Luna let out a dreary sigh. "Fine," she tore the collar off her friend's neck. "But remember, you are still bound by the contract you signed."

"I beg to differ." Her voice rang out; she placed the contract on the table.

"And you are?" War Trotter eyed the crystal mare. She was attractive in her own right, but she wasn't someone he would go after.  
"Wait, you're the mare that led us earlier, I said to stay away from Conjur!" Luna cried.

"Yeah, you did, I didn't listen." She smiled smugly at the alicorn princess, not scared of being banished or imprisoned. A female Conjur, it was rumored, but unseen until now.

"If you look here…." She slid the document to War Trotter and Luna. "It says here that Conjur S. Ummon will not seduce a mare in any way shape or form... Never said he couldn't _be_ seduced." There was a long silence in the room.

War began to grit his teeth. He couldn't believe it, lawyered by a tour guide. He growled and pushed the contract back to her. "I'm done, just take him." She threw her arms up and took Conjur by the hoof.

"Wait!" He cried sniffing the air. He walked over to Sombra and gave his hair a quick sniff.

"Conjur, what the heck are you doing?" Conjur tapped on Sombra's horn, as if to see if it was hollow. He began to scrutinize the Unicorn. He shook his head as if he had found a rare comic book in poor condition. _What to do with this… What can you do with this? _His eyes began to glow a bright white.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second." A light flashed around Sombra's body. He screamed in pain, steam rising off his now red body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sombra cried.

"You'll thank me later." Conjur left with the mare, expecting the best night ever.

Suddenly Luna felt her head rush. She didn't know why, but she felt unnaturally tired, her head was pounding her and her stomach, it felt like it was pushing up everything inside it. She was going to vomit, she could tell. But she didn't, instead her head hit the table and she was out cold. All eyes fell on Sombra.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to her!" He defended.

War came back to the bar after he'd dropped Luna off at her room. "And I'll pretend that didn't just happen." He shot Sombra a look.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything!"

"Right." He glared at the unicorn prince. "Oh By the way, I was told to give you something."

"Give me-" Suddenly War stabbed Sombra in the neck. "What the-" His eyelids grew heavy as his head began to bobble. "What did you-" His head slammed against the table. He was out cold.

"War, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just tranquilized him as per Amethyst's instructions. Turns out it's been four days since he last slept."

"Speaking of, where is the queen?" Honey asked.

* * *

"… And that is the story behind me finding Spike." Celestia finished, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Celestia, it scares me that you willingly went with something in black armor that just came into your room one night."

"Says the one unwilling to call for help when changelings attack." Celestia retorted.

* * *

Conjur came back to the bar, after only being gone for thirty minutes. "Scotch, hold the ice." He said to the approaching waitress. The server immediately brought him his drink. He didn't hesitate to down it instantly.

"Bad night?" War asked wondering why his friend was back so soon.

"No, it started well, we were making out, about to get down with it… Buuuuuuut-"

"But?"

"But, then she handed me a whip." Conjur raised his hoof and was brought a second drink. He quickly downed the scotch, shuttering as he did so. "Yeah, was not touching that with a ten foot pole. After leaving that, I came here." Honey patted his back reassuringly. "So, where's Sombra?"

"That bastard drugged Luna, so I tranqued his ass and-"

"Nope he didn't drug her, if she passed out it meant that the memory hex on him was targeting Luna."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh right, you're not a unicorn. Do you know that large flash I did? That was dispelling magic. Sombra was hexed with a high-ranking memory curse. Nothing too hard to take out, but the results vary. The target of the hex, Luna, passes out. You either wake up with the worst hangover ever, or you wake up and just flat-out remember nothing from last night. But regardless you get the most of your repressed memories back."

"Why was Sombra hexed?" Honey asked confused.

"Oh, that? Celestia and Amethyst have this 'secret bet' going on. If Sombra and Luna tie the knot or are in a relationship for more than a few years Celestia wins, if nothing ever happens or it's a one night stand Amethyst wins. So in that sense, Amethyst most likely hexed him."

"What did they bet that would make her curse her own son?" War asked slack-jawed.

"50 bits." Conjur rose his hoof again. "Speaking of memory loss, keep them coming!" He cried.

* * *

Luna began to twist and turn in her bed, her mind plagued by the returning memories of Sombra. Her head pounded as if she had been hit with a hammer. Sombra fared no better, only difference was the welt that was forming on his neck, and a very strange, drugged induced dream. They both woke up at around the same time, only to be greeted by their respective elders. "Luna!" Celestia sang. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Like I was I was hit by a train." She held her head, her brain still pounding against her skull.

"Good, wait right here, I need to take care of something."

* * *

"And your night?" Amethyst asked her son.

"Well it was good… Until War Trotter stabbed me in the neck, Then I kinda blacked out… have anything to do with that?" He asked accusingly.

She dramatically put her front hooves on her chest. "Sombra," she cried out. "I am hurt! I would never, in a thousand years, think about tranquilizing you!"

"You see, I never said anything about tranquilizer darts." He said. "What about Luna passing out, was that not you too?"

"… I can honestly say that I had no direct involvement in her passing out." He gave out a sigh. So she was indirectly involved.

* * *

War Trotter walked out of his room only to be approached by the captain of the royal guard. "Hello, War." He said.

War rolled his eyes. "Are we really going to do this again?" he asked, knowing what was going to happen.

"You and me, wine cellar, one hour!" he said.

* * *

Conjur Slowly rose out of his bed, only to be met with the smiling face of Celestia. Before he could even try to utter a sentence, the princess jumped on his bed.

* * *

The guard walked happily down the hall. It was such a nice day today, the kinda day were ponies could just break out into song. The type of day where nothing bad could happen. "CELESTIA, I SAID NO!" Conjur cried. The guard stopped in his tracks and listened carefully.

"No is not an option, now get in there!" He heard the visiting princess shout.

"Never! This can be considered some type rape!" Conjur retorted. The Guard's mouth fell open.

"It's not rape if you can't tell anyone about it! NOW SHOVE IT IN!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The look of horror overtook the guard's face.

"Oh Yes I can!" they began to grunt loudly as the guard backed away slowly. "JUST ONE... MORE... THRUST and... and yes, Yes, YES!" She cried. The guard felt like vomiting, imagining if the _queen_ did this to one _them_. He began shouldered.

"Celestia, let me go- Wait, what's with the gag-MMph, mph." Conjur's screams turned into soft muffled cries, as Celestia came out of the room looking happy as a clam. Her hair was messy and it looked like her back side was swore. She stopped as she saw the guard, mouth wide open.

"What do you think happened in there?" She asked.

"Consensual intercourse that was in no way shape or form rape?" he answered, hoping it was the answer was what she wanted.

"Okay, so you think I raped my best friend... I'm good with that." She said walking away. "Okay Luna let's go!" She called.

* * *

The three alicorns and one unicorn met at the board room. "So what's on the schedule for today?" Sombra asked the group.

"Oh well… We need to set a date and site for the Equistria games..." Luna's pupils dilated. Something like this could take hours, and it was most likely the first of many small issues on a very long and tedious list they needed to go through. Being stuck in a room for hours on end with Sombra, the only pony she forgot. She notice Celestia was still talking about the issues that needed to be covered. Her eyes went towards Sombra who, for some reason, eagerly listened to the sun alicorn's long winded speech. She'd forgotten him yesterday, but remembered him last night. Too little too late. She cursed herself repeatedly, it's not like she ever did this to anypony else!

"… And after all of those," Amethyst interrupted. "we'll need to-" Amethyst felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Escuse me, ma'am," A servant said, "code black and blue."

"Damn it! I was hoping this wouldn't happen this time!" She walked off after the servant, muttering obscenities to herself. "I'll be back... Later..." she told the group.

After the queen was out of ear shot, Celestia turned around and looked at Sombra, a wicked smile over took her features; one that nopony seemed to notice. "Sombra," She said motioning him to come closer. "Can I talk to you in private?" She opened the door and led the Unicorn inside. After closing the door, she asked "So, how was your time with Luna?" He froze up. What did she mean by _that__!? _He didn't even think about breathing. For all she know she would take a deep breath as a, 'I deflowered your sister and it felt amazing as I did it.'

"Uh..."

"Because when I look at you two, I can see that Luna values you as a very close friend." She had to play her cards carefully, if she could isolate them, and make Sombra think he had a fraction of a chance with Luna, then maybe... She'd done it before with two servants; those two now lived in a small town with 3 kids.

But isolation was only 50% of the job. The other 50% depended on how the two targets felt about each other. Targets, wow, she just referred her sister a 'target.' What would Conjur do if he knew about the bet? Oh, wait, nothing, he _already_ knew about it. After the bet was finally done, she really needed to rethink a few things.

_Wait, Luna thought of me as a close friend? YES SHE... Wait, Luna thought of me as a close friend? Crap, what does __that__ mean?_ He had no idea if he was friend zoned. After all it was hard to tell when she didn't remember him! Why did he need to like the one that forgot him!?

"I heard you had some problems with her remembering you."

Crap, what did she hear? What did she think?!

"Allow me to be the first to apologize. You see she's had a lot on her mind, a few ago weeks mark the anniversary of our parents' death," _Touchy subject, you are playing with fire, Celestia. _She thought to herself. "And, Oh how she ever so wanted to see the Empire! She just dreamt of seeing it with our late parents! But alas they are no longer here." _Please be a love struck moron, please actually believe this sorry excuse for a performance! _She prayed. "But just when she was about to see it with her friends, War disappears, Honey locked herself in her room, and Conjur is nowhere to be found!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the room of Conjurer S. Ummon

He struggled against the ropes that secured him in the large burlap sack. He had been shoved into a large potato sack by his so-called friend. It was a long arduous fight, he managed to hit Celestia in the groin with a candle stick. It caused her to limp, but it was nothing a healing spell couldn't fix. He glanced down at Celestia's note. _"Conjur, I am so sorry I have to do this, but I imagine that you will most likely do something stupid and drug the group, accidently making the Hoof-over part 2. I need you to stay here until Sombra actually grows a pair and asks Luna out, Your friend, and Ruler that can decide who lives and who dies, I.E. you, Celestia."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Boardroom

"I thought I could take her ," She dramatically threw her arm over her face. "But woe is me! This dreaded boardroom meeting prevents me, prevents _her_ from doing so!" _You are playing with so much fire right now! Tone it down bitch! _She screamed inwardly. "If only there was someone who could get her out of this meeting and show her the beautiful empire she so desperately wishes to see!" _WAY TO TONE IT DOWN! _She cursed at herself. There was no way in tartarus, that Sombra was dumb enough to actually buy this act!

_Wait, She needs some on to show her around? Now's my chance! "Well_, Maybe, just maybe, *Cough* *Cough*, if you cover for me that is... *Ahem* I could show her around." he offered nervously.

"..." Celestia pretended to be deep in thought. _...Roll with it__. _"I don't know, could you!?" She asked giving a sigh of relief. Sombra actually believed her, mostly likely because he thought he could be some type of knight in shining armor to Luna. A fairy tale scenario that she hoped had a nice happy fairy tale ending. "I would hate to be a burden!"

"Not at all!" Sombra declared. "She's a very dear friend to me; one might say I love her... as total friend!" He corrected. "I mean I-I don't love her," he said becoming flustered. "I-I-I just think she's really cool... at least when she remembers me." He smiled nervously_. __DAMN IT SOMBRA! Keep it together just stay calm... Crap, she thinks I'm going to take her sister away if I start courting her. Oh please don't ban me from-_

"Oh Thank you Sombra! You are ever so kind!" _Just act casual. _She thought. She patted Sombra on the back. "Now run along, I'll cover for you." She said winking. Sombra nodded and left the room. "... Wow," She said in disbelief. "He's almost as dumb as War Trotter."

* * *

Amethyst walked down to the castle's wine cellar, only to be faced with a few of her top guards having a brawl. It was getting annoying, every time some neighboring nation came over, the captain of the guard would always challenge the strongest looking male to a fight. She looked at each guard, none of whom seemed to notice her, they were more focus on the two ponies fighting. "Are we all enjoying ourselves?" She asked, her eye twitching. The cheering and roaring applause ceased. All Eyes fell on the queen. "So, whose fighting?" She asked happily, though her eyes screamed with rage. Everpony moved to out of the way to show that War Trotter and the captain were fighting, well War was fighting, the captain was being punched in the face.

"AND... THIS... IS... WHY... I... DON'T... LIKE... FIGHTING YOU!" War Trotter cried as he repeatedly punched the captain.

"WAR TROTTER!" He dropped the captain instantly and slowly turned to the queen.

"Y-you do not scare me." he said trembling.

"I know I don't, that's why I brought her!" She moved to the left to reveal Honey Suckle standing behind her. "Scared yet?"

"...Yes." He squeaked. Honey came over to him and bit his ear. Giving it a tug, War became submissive and obediently followed the mare out of the cellar.

"So... What was that rule about _NOT_ fighting?"

"If we disobeyed it, it was one hundred and fifty laps around the castle's exterior?" A guard asked.

The queen smirked. "Better get started." She said.

* * *

"I am telling you dude, the princess raped her court magician!" The guard cried leading his friend to Conjur's room. They opened the door only to find a unicorn stuffed in a sack with a gag in his mouth. "Well… At least he wasn't raped… I think."

* * *

When Amethyst finally came back to the boardroom, she noticed it instantly. Sombra and Luna were gone. Celestia wore a wide smile. "Where are they?" she asked, glaring at the young, smug alicorn.

"Oh, Sombra just left to show Luna around the empire, nothing _that_ big."

Conjur burst into the room. "Oh, hi guys!" He cried angrily. "Rule one, if you say no to Conjur, Conjur does the exact opposite! So long as the exact opposite is not life threatening. Rule two, make it sound like rape, someone is bound to open the door." He sat down next to Amethyst. "So, what's on the agenda?" He asked, ready to work for the first time in his life, purely out of spite.

* * *

Sombra had shown parts of the Empire to Luna for the past hour. She wanted to just say, 'sorry I forgot you, but hey I remember you now!' But she decided to throw him a bone and play along. It was least she could do, right? They were at a small bakery that sold cinnamon buns. It was one of the places they once visited when Sombra and her were foals.

She watched as he handed her a large cinnamon bun. "So, having fun?" he asked nervously.

"Beats sitting in a boardroom." She said taking a small bite out her cinnamon bun. "So yeah, I guess I am."

_YES! _Sombra cried in his head. All he had to do now was play it cool. Be casual and cool. "So anywhere else you'd like to see? I know a great place that overlooks the mountains, it's really pretty, just plain amazing… really romantic." He mumbled.

"What was that last part?" Luna asked.

"Really robust, the overlook is very sturdy." Sombra responded. "Wanna check it out?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Luna said taking another bite of her cinnamon bun.

* * *

Conjur knew it was time to wrap up his speech. "… And that, you royal pains, is why the most logical place to host the Equestria game, is Manehattan!" Conjur said slamming his hoof on the deck. He sat down prideful, completing yet another item on the agenda.

"Holy crap, Conjur, keep working like this and we might get this done!" Celestia said with her mouth agape. It had only been three hours and already the unicorn had helped the two royals get through more than half the items on their lists. "Ok, what's next… here we are!" She said pointing to an Item marked 'Military Budget.'

"Well for that I say…."

* * *

"And here we are!" Sombra said helping Luna up to the overlook.

"Wow, this actually looks pretty good." Luna said admiring the scenery. The setting sun glicend of the crystal pillars, buildings, and mountains. It was actually quite a nice sight. But something out in the distance caught her eye. "Hey, Sombra."

"Yeah?"

"What's over there?" She said, pointing to a group of Toppled crystal pillars.

"…I want to say nothing." He said.

"Aw, come on!" She said. "You offered to show me around! Please?" She said giving him a puppy dog look. Sombra caved almost instantly.

"S-sure." He reluctantly responded. It took about thirty minutes, but the pair finally made it to the ruins. There were six toppled pillars in all, one of them was firmly implanted into the ground. There were six bases, all of them arrange in a circle.

"So, just what is all this?" Luna asked. She felt like she'd been here before, at some point in time, the problem was when exactly she came here.

"This is what I call, better left forgotten." He said grimly.

Better left forgotten? Why would Sombra want to forget… Oh, she remembered now. It happened a long time ago, when Luna and Sombra were foals and Sombra was still and alicorn. Along with War, Honey, Conjur, and selestia, the two of them were trying to lift up one of the fallen pillars. She didn't know what exactly happened, her as well as everyone else had blacked out. But when they came two, everypony but Sombra was in the infirmary. Her parents were relieved that all the kids were ok, her father was especially glad his surrogate son lived through the experience. When they finally got a chance to visit Sombra, they all noticed something different about him, he'd lost his wings.

Luna felt like smacking herself across the face. How did she forget about something like this?! "Sombra, I-I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't-"

"It's fine," he said cutting her off. "Happened a long time ago."

"I-if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

"… I don't really like to talk about it."

"Sorry." She said as her ears dropped. She needed to keep her mouth shut at times.

"Again, it's fine… Wanna start heading back?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Sure…." Luna responded.

* * *

Conjur pushed the last two documents in front of the two alicorns. "Just sign these and we are golden!" He proclaimed. They did as they were told.

"Wow… We're done… we're actually done!" Celestia cried with excitement.

"This feeling of freedom… it's so new." Amythest said crossing off one last item off the list.

"Yup, I'm awesome."

"Now I know why Cosmos liked you so much!"

"Wait, what? No, with him I was as lazy as ever!" Conjur chuckled. "So are we done? Cause if so I'm heading off. See you guys!" In a flash of light Conjur disappeared.

"So… what do we do now?" Celestia asked.

"… I honestly have no idea."

* * *

Luna left to go see her sister, leaving Sombra to go to the castle's bar. "Hey, Conjur!" He said taking a seat next to the unicorn.

"Sup!" Conjur welcomed. "Hey have you seen War Trotter?"

"Right here." The Pegasus said. He took a seat next to his friend. "So, what I miss?"

"Well I helped the Queen and princess finish up one of their to do lists."

"I showed Luna around the empire, needless to say, a trip down memory road really helps you remember a forgotten friend. What about you?"

"I got in a fight… Honey made me sit in front of a corner for about 8 hours…."

"Damn, you are whipped by a mare that's not even your girlfriend." Conjur chuckled. "That is the definition of sad!"

"Dude, he's right, why did take though? You're a grown stallion!"

"It's because he wuvs her!" Conjur proclaimed mockingly. He began to make kissing noises. War let out a sigh and ordered a very strong drink. Conjur did the same, while Sombra ordering something non-alcoholic.

"If you like her so much, why not ask her out?" Sombra suggested.

"This coming from the guy afraid to court a freaking princess?" War Trotter raised his brow.

"Hey, royalty is nothing like an assistant!" Sombra defended.

"Fine, I'll give you that." War sighed.

"So would you ask her out?"

"In a heartbeat." War proclaimed. "It's just…."

"Just what?" Conjur asked.

"Well, it's just, she's shy and a little pathetic."

"Dude." Conjur said taking a sip of his drink.

"Ok, maybe not that pathetic, she's just afraid confrontation. She's completely gutless at times. I mean, sure if it's you, me, and maybe Sombra, she can stick up for herself in most situations, but in a relationship… I don't know I keep thinking that she'll just stay in one for the sake of not hurting anypony… I mean sure I would like to go out with her, but I'm just waiting for her to make the first move. I want her to want to be in because we have something, not, she's in it just to spare my feelings."

* * *

"Well, it's just, she's shy and a little pathetic."

"Dude."

"Ok, maybe not that pathetic, she's just afraid confrontation. She's completely gutless at times!"

She had heard enough. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She left the room instantly, missing the last part of the conversation. She went to her room and locked herself in her room. Shy and a little pathetic, that's how War Trotter viewed her. She was crushed more than she ever been, at least last time he thought she was a changeling. But this was what he actually thought about her. Fine, she would leave it were it lay, no more War Trotter, just her job and the only group of friends she'd ever had! The same group that War was a part of… well, this might be difficult.

* * *

Luna sat in the throne room, watching as the queen and her sister had a conversation. One question still plagued her mind. There was only one pony that could tell her what happened that night. "So, Amethyst, can I ask you something?" She interrupted.

"Does it have to do with Sombra?"

"Yes, Why?"

"No reason… What do you need?" She said putting on a fake smile. _Please say, do you think you can let him down easy._

"… What happened the night Sombra lost his wings? How did he lose his wings?"

"Actually, that's a good question, what did happen?" Celestia piled on.

"Luna, Celestia, Let me tell you this now, put that question out of your heads. What happened to Sombra is something I don't like to discuss."

"We're sorry-"

"Becoming an alicorn is amazing, my late husband and your late mother can vouch for that. But let me say, devolving is the most terrifying and painful experience you can have." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Sorry." Luna said sinking down. She _really_ needs to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

"What about you Conjur, anypony you got your eye on?"

"No, not really, I'm too awesome to be tied down!"

"You can't talk to girls can you?" Sombra accused.

"Oh my lord, yes!" They sat at the bar talking into the late hours of the night.

"I say we cut it off here, I don't want to be tranqued again."

"I wasn't going to tranque you!" War Trotter said slyly putting a few darts under his booth.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sombra, You, me, and everypony else have a long journey ahead of us."

"We're taking a train back to Canterlot." War Trotter said.

"And it's a long train ride." Conjur said downing another drink. "And I am border line drunk right now."

* * *

The three stallions went to their respective rooms. Sombra had a small run in with Luna. "Oh, Luna, what's up?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Asking about your-"

"Luna, like I said, it's fine." He patted her on the back.

"Well also, I'm sorry about this."

"...You're going to traque me, aren't you?"

"Sorry." She took out two darts and jammed them into the prince's neck.

"it's… O…k…." He grunted as he began to feel the effects. He stumbled towards his room with the help of Luna. She helped him into his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Good night Sombra." She said as the unicorn mumbled something in his sleep

* * *

"I can't believe you asked my sister to traque your own son." Celestia said taking a sip of tea.

"I can't believe she actually said yes." Amethyst scoffed. "But hey, if she wants to kill her chances with Sombra-"

"Can we actually talk about that? I've started to feel guilt about messing with their love lives, do you think we should stop?" Both of them began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my lord!" Celestia said laughing. "We both know Sombra is way too far gone! Best just pay up now."

"Hey, my son may be a hopeless, love struck fool that may be in love with a somewhat sarcastic royal but… Oh my god, they're your parents…."

"I just need the beautiful heir of the crystal Empire to push him to write a love letter." Celestia smirked.

* * *

_But let me say, devolving is the most terrifying and painful experience you can have. _Luna shook her head, what happened to Sombra? Devolving, what does that mean? Then she remembered what the queen told her, '_put that question out of your head.' _She did as she was told and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, We don't want to hold up the train!" Conjur said with a packed bag.

"Conjur, we'll already here." War said walking onto the train platform. Sombra escorted Luna and Celestia, but mostly Luna, to the train. "

So I have to say this was interesting!"

"What was, our visit?" Luna asked.

"Well that to, I was referring to the drugged out dreams I had when my mom ordered you and War Totter to put me down… I have to say, it really helped me sleep."

"Right." She said chuckling. "Oh, just before I leave, Celestia wanted me to ask you something."

"Really, w-what is it?"

"find a way to protect the empire, permanently. We do not want another changeling attack."

"I'll get right on that…." He said with a defeated tone. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure, See you around." She said getting on the train.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" Celestia asked her friend.

"I'm good princess…." Honey said red eyed. "I'm just… need some time to myself." Celestia patted her on the back, trying to comfort her.

As Celestia entered the train and waved good-bye to Sombra. "That guy really needs to grow a pair and ask her out."


	7. The Heart

Chapter 7

To protect the Empire.

Sombra read through countless documents, signing each one or sending it back with a messenger. "So, Sombra… How was seeing Luna again?"

"…That's swell mother." He responded, his nose nose deep in a document.

"Sombra?" She asked the young unicorn prince. Her face went flat. "Sombra, SOMBRA!" His head shot up, quickly turning to his mother.

"Yeah!?" He asked as if he was a middle school colt who was just woken up from his nap as his teacher gave notes.

"I asked, How was seeing Luna again?" She asked hoping he was friend zoned.

"Well…." Sombra flashed backed to Luna's dispatcher. What did a, see you around, mean? Did she like him? Hate him? Oh stallion, the fact that she forgot him couldn't have helped. But then again, some of Conjur's mojo did, whatever he did. "It went fairly well," He finally answered. "Whatever Conjur did to me helped. I didn't know bad luck was dispelable."

"Oh, that's nice." _Damn it! He dispelled my Hex; better get those fifty bits ready... Unless. _"Did you see Celstia though? Quite the looker. I mean that flowing mane, those legs and I just know she's excellent in the sack." She said elbowing her son.

Sombra held his breath. "Well… I don't know… Are you trying to set me up with her or something? Because if so, she is sooo _not_ my type, she's too… sunny. Pun completely intended. Second, what you just told me fills my head with such horrifying images, it's not even funny." Sombra and Amethyst went back to reading their documents, with Amethyst letting out a defeated sigh.

"So how do you suppose that we permanently protect the empire?" Sombra said signing a few more papers.

"I don't know, the changeling group wasn't intent on invasion, but still, if anything happens, Equistira goes too."

"That wouldn't be good at all." Sombra said thinking about an infected Canterlot. Luna would be pissed he let that happened. "I don't know mom, we could get more guards but I don't see what good that'll do. Someone would be bound to think we were raising an army for conquest." He let out a sigh. "I don't think there is a way to protect the empire any better than-"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Everyone's head turned to the now opened throne room door. There stood a hooded figure in a black cloak, carrying a suitcase. "Greetings!" He cried out. "You must be the Royal Family. Boy do I have something for you!" He said maliciously. Suddenly, a plethora of spears became leveled at his throat. Out of nowhere, Crystal ponies had appeared to surround and apprehend the intruder.

"Oh, that is so cute." He chuckled. "You guys are challenging me." He cracked his neck and stretched out his arms. "I'm never one to back down," He said reaching out his hand. "and trust me when I say this, I love it when things go south." A wooden rod appeared in his hand. "It gives me such pleasure to destroy your confidence."

A pony lunged at the figure with his spear, hoping to drive it through his neck. The figure ducked down and delivered a quick blow to the guard, knocking him out. Before the others had time to react the figure dispatched the rest with non-lethal means. "Oh that felt good." He said as if he was getting off on it. "I hadn't fought in forever." He turned to the royal family, their servants cowering in fear. The prince rose up from his seat and walked towards figure.

"Who are you?!" He asked angrily. "Why do you attack my subjects!?"

"Quite down, Sunny Boy. I never attack. Attack means I strike first. I was defending myself."

"Then defend yourself from me!" He cried charging his horn.

"Sombra, Right?" The figure asked. Sombra let the light of his horn die down a little. "Look I have no beef with you, all I want is mommy's attention."

"Then you shall have it." The Alicorn said rising from her throne. "What do you want? A fight?"

"None what so ever." The figure said bowing. "All I want is to give you an answer to your defense problem." He stood up and opened his brief case. In it was a Crystal Heart. "This, my dear, can protect this empire from anything anyone can throw at you."

Everyone stared at the gleaming heart; it seemed to call out to them somehow. "Nice show, and say we're dumb enough to actually take you up, how much do you want for it." Sombra asked accusingly.

"A promise." The figure responded. "If you want it, and I choose to give it to you, you must promise me to keep it safe."

"Ok, we could put it in the vault." The Alicorn said.

"Oh no, no, no!" The figure retorted. "You see this thing has its own definition of safety."

"What, like it's alive?"

"In a way, yes, it is." The unicorn rolled his eyes. A living crystal, that'll be the day. "You see, safety to this thing is being admired, filled with love, friendship, and not to mention unity. All I ask is that you place the heart on display, outside the castle walls, for all to see. Also, you must promise me you will never seclude it with a small group, or worse a single pony. Promise me that, on the life of those you love, and it's all yours."

"How do we know you won't steal it back?"

"Well, Sombra, considering that you're not paying anything besides putting it outside, I'd say you won't lose out on your investment."

The two royals thought this over for the longest time. Was this guy for real? Could the heart truly protect the Empire? All they would need to do is keep it out in the open, and that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"How does this work?" Amethyst asked the strange figure.

"All you need to do is keep the general public happy, through a fair or a carnival. That usually spreads unity and love. Do that and the rest will happen like clockwork. But remember; keep it out in the open, no isolation with the heart what so ever. Do we have a deal?" He asked. No one knew why but it felt that the figure was not joking, that a serious face was tattooed on his face. Amethyst reached out her hoof. "

"As Queen of the Crystal Empire, I accept the terms of the contract." He took her hoof in his hand.

"Excellent! Pleaser doing business with you." He handed the suite case over to the queen. "Pardon me your majesties, but I must be going." The figure turned and began to leave. "Oh! One more thing. By foot, how far is it to Canterlot?"

"About, three weeks?" Sombra answered, unsure of the estimate

"…I'll just go then, three weeks is nothing." The figure responded. He bowed and left the throne room.

Amethyst looked at the heart. "Let's hope he wasn't lying." She said hopefully. "I don't think I can get my hopes up like this again."


	8. The Crystal Fair

Chapter 8 The Crystal Fair

* * *

A letter came in the mail.

_Dear Luna,_

_How's it going? Remember me? It's Sombra, just in case. Anyway, I think we've found a way to protect the empire, and I was hopping you'd come by, see if it works, maybe help us power it. If all goes well, you're going be shocked at how this thing works. _

_See you soon?_

_Sombra._

Luna found a small ticket attached to the scroll that said 'Admit One: Crystal Fair'. Conjur looked over her shoulder and read her note without her realizing it. "You get a hand written note?" He asked.

"You didn't?" Luna asked her friend.

"Oh no, I did."

_Hey Conjur, _

_Found a way to protect the empire, hope you'll come. BTW, do you know what kind of food Luna likes? Since we set up the whole fair thing I'd like to take her somewhere nice. Oh, also, has she talked about me in anyway? I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask about her behind her back… anyway I'll see you soon. _

_Sombra_

"I don't know why, but I think he likes you._" _

"Right." Luna said rolling up her letter. "I'm sure everypony else got the same type of letter you and I did."

* * *

_Dear __Princess Celestia_

_The Royal Family has corduroy invited you to attend the crystal fair in the Crystal Empire, we hope to see you there. _

_From __the Desk of The royal family._

Celestia looked down and saw that a stamp had been used to sign the envelope. "How are your guys' letters?" She asked Honey Suckle and War Trotter.

"Same as yours." War said looking at his and Honey Suckle's invitation. "I thought the queen respected us… I thought Sombra respected Conjur… Poor guy must be heart broken."

Luna and Conjur entered the room with five train tickets. "You guys got invites right?" The unicorn asked.

"Yeah we did."

"Then what are we all waiting for? Come on, we got a fair to go to!"

* * *

The train barreled down the track. "Okay, let me ask," The question had plagued War's mind since he was a kid. "If Conjur can teleport, why are we talking the train?"

"OH! I guess you've used magic before!" Conjur rolled his eyes. "War, teleporting takes a lot out of you, especially if it's a large group going to another kingdom. I may be infinitely awesome, but even I have my limits."

* * *

The Prince waited nervously at the train station. _Okay Sombra, play it cool, you're just going to say hi. Do not act like a total jag. Deep breath, look her in the eyes, those beautiful blue orbs… NO! You're freaking yourself out, Just picture her naked… wait we're all almost always naked… Ok, picture her wearing clothes. _He closed his eyes and tried to picture Luna in any type of clothing, something modest, nothing revealing, oh! The dress she wore to that one summit. That looked really good good on her! His eyes snapped opened. _DAMN IT, SHE LOOKED GOOD IN THAT! _His face was slowly turning red. _NO! I demand that you cheeks stay a darker shade of grey! _He saw the train from Canterlot pull up. _Here she comes! Play it cool… remember, don't say something stupid, look her in the eyes, and stay calm. _Luna was the first to get off the train.

"Luna!" He cried with excitement. _Tone it down. _He corrected himself appropriately. "Hey, what's up?" He tried to ask smoothly.

"Nothing much, just came here for a fair… somehow it will power a new defense you have."

"Yeah… look, I know it's hard to believe, but trust me it works." He smiled. "Come on, what do you say?"

"She'd love to!" Celestia answered coming off the train.

"Wait-" Before Luna could continue Sombra pulled her close and dashed off.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to go cheat with that strength test with the hammer and the bell." Conjur trotted off in a random direction, hoping to win a cheaply made toy.

"And if you excuse me, I need to win that game fair and square." War said trotting off to the fair after Conjur.

"What about you?" The alicorn asked Honey.

"Yeah… I-I don't know… I don't want to do much…."

"Oh… ok then." She watched as her friend sadly walked off.

"So, what's this thing you found?" Luna asked Sombra.

"Well, we didn't find per-say, we were given it, and it's called the Crystal Heart." He chuckled reflecting on the way they obtained it. "Some hooded thing gave it to us, said he was going to Canterlot next… In fact I think he would be there by… now."

* * *

Canterlot

"Greetings my alicorn princesses... Hello?" The figure walked around the throne room. It was devoid of all life, save him. "Hello, alicorn princesses? I have information on a potential threat to your kingdom!" He cried. "What I have can honestly change the outcome!" He tapped on a suitcase, but was met with no response. "Seriously, these are free, just promise me you won't kill the guy I'm talking about and I can give you the ultimate weapon!" Silence, nothing but silence. "...You know what? Fine! I come here to give them the ultimate weapon against _him_ and they're not even around… Well you won't see me when he comes!" He screamed at the nothingness around him. He slowly began to fade away. "Enjoy the rein of a mad… whatever the hell that thing is!"

* * *

War walked around the fair looking at each of the events. None of them seemed to interest him, not even the… Oh! There's a joisting match! He didn't hesitate to sign up. Grand prize was 1000 Bits, enough to show a certain mare an enjoyable night, at a fancy restaurant. "Hi, names War Trotter." He said to the operator.

"I just need you to sign your name on the roaster, nothing more." he said pushing a piece of paper towards him

Honey looked around the fair, she saw War Trotter signing up for some event. _Weak and pathetic... I'll show him... _After War left, She walked up to the joisting match sign up.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the operator asked.

"Oh... yes... um, m-my names Honey Suckle and I would like to sign up for the joisting match."

"... Are you sure? You seem kind of..."

"Weak and pathetic?"

"For lack of better words, yes."

"... Just sign me up." she said giving out a sigh.

* * *

Sombra and Luna came to several small stands, merely glancing at the activities. "I bet I can win you a bear." He said coming to a game stand. It was a simple dart game, nothing to hard.

2 hours later

"Sombra, I don't want a teddy bear." Luna urged. "It's ok to quit."

"No! I promised you that I'd win you one!" Sombra said, nearly out of money

"No, you said, 'I bet I can win you one'."

"Don't listen to her, your word is your bond! Now win her that bear!" The stand man said wanting Sombra to continue.

"Fine, but let me help." Luna said as Sombra laid down another 2 bits on the counter. The stand operator gave the prince three darts. Luna brought him in close and took his hoof in hers. "Now you just aim like this… and throw." She said putting him through the motions. "Got it?" She asked. A five year old was better at this game than he was, and that was not an exaggeration, a five year old colt won his little girlfriend a giant stuffed animal on his first try. A five year old colt was literally doing better than the crowned prince of the empire.

"Ma'am," the stand operator said inspecting the prince. He had a blank look on his face, as if he had seen something unbelievable "I don't think he's entirely here." Suddenly three darts, thrown by Sombra, made perfect bulls eyes.

"Did I win?" He asked staring off into space, his face a very light, almost unnoticeable shade of red.

"Yup, here's your prize." Sombra was given a very large Teddy bear.

"For you." He said, still in a small daze. _She held my hoof... best day of my life._

The stand man counted his money, a grand total of 258 bits, sure he lost out on one stuffed teddy bear, but hey, at least that unicorn won a princess a cheaply made toy.

* * *

It all came down to the finals. War had bravely fought, ok no, he was a lion and the competition was a bunch of baby gazelles, nopony stood a chance. Now, there was just one last baby gazelle before he got 1000 bits. He put on his helmet and trotted onto the field. "You have to be joking." he uttered. Before him, on the other side of the runway, was Honey Suckle. She looked angry, as if he had screwed up in some major way. "How is this fair?" he asked the referee. "I can't hit a girl!"

"Funny, sounds like you're _weak and pathetic_." Honey growled.

"No, I just have a sense of chivalry!" He retorted, not understanding what Honey was trying to insinuate. "I can't fight." He said.

"War, come on face me." She growled, hoping to get at least one good shot at him.

"No, I'm not hurting one of my best friends… unless it's Conjur. I quit, I'm sorry, but I surrender!" He declared.

"… Winner by default, for the final time, Honey Suckle... big shock." The announcer said apathetically. Truth be told, she didn't actually compete, all she did was just show up. The competitors would get a good look at her and either surrender because they thought she was kinda cute, looked really scared and didn't want to hurt her, or they refused hit a girl.

War began to take of his joisting armor._ The worst way to lose a joisting tournament, facing off against the mare you've been in love with since foal hood. __At least **she** got 1000 bits... damn it, I was supposed to win those... but then again I would have just used them to take her out... No I have to wait, she'll make the first move… hopefully._

* * *

Celestia and Amethyst went through a list of ongoing bets, paying up if needed. "Hey, I have an idea!" Amethyst declared. "I bet you and Conjur have some type of romance-"

Suddenly Conjur appeared in a flash of light. "If you make that bet you'll need to pay her right now." He said. "Now, if you excuse me, the damn operator of the strength test says the hammer can't be affected by magic." In a flash of light Conjur disappeared.

"… Never mind." She said closing the box. "So, how goes the egg sitting job?"

"Unresponsive." Celestia shook her head. "I have this little spyglass, headset thing that can see through the shell, he's alive but he's not coming out." She gave out a small chuckle. "Sometimes I can't help but ask what the little guy is thinking, he's most likely shy. Adorable, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they always seem cute before they're born… but then their born. Word of advice, bottle feed when he starts teething... oh and if you can, stick the little guy with a baby sitter one night after the first three weeks, you'll need the sleep."

* * *

"So, this is your ultimate defense?" Luna said questionably looking at the heart.

"Yeah, I don't know how it really works though." He trotted up to the heart and lightly tapped it. He grunted and quickly pulled his hoof away. "Well, at least I know it zaps pony."

Luna's mouth hung open. "So, this is your ultimate defense…? And the guy gave it to you for…?"

"Free…." He answered shamefully.

"I can see why." She said. How was this thing supposed to work? The public seemed happy enough, so why wasn't it protecting? There wasn't time left in the day to find out, time to consider this a bust.

"At least it's a nice ornament for the castle." Sombra joked.

* * *

The group from Canterlot met up near the end of the day. "Well, that was fun." Luna told Sombra. She wore a flat emotionless face while Sombra carried her giant bear.

"I'd like to think so, and I do… See you around?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

"I'd count on it." She said, taking the stuffed toy off of his aching back. Sombra could careless about what anyoneelse thought, that thing was heavier than it looks. Luna got on the train.

"That was such a cheap win." War told Honey.

"Yet, I won none the less." Honey said glaring at him, carrying her grand prize.

"You know, I like you a lot more when you don't hate my guts for no reason."

"No reason? Really?" She asked raising her brow. War Trotter could know correctly assume he messed up big time… thing was, what did he do? Was it the fight he had with the guard? Oh sweet Celestia, that was it wasn't it?

Celestia gave Amethyst a hug before leaving with her friends.

The train slowly left the station. "So, where'd you get the bear?" Celestia asked her sister, already knowing the answer.

"Sombra won it for me, he blew through most of his personal life savings, but hey, he won me a bear."

"And that's how it starts." Celestia said happily, if not absent mindedly.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, I said nothing."

"No, you said, 'that's how it starts'. What's going to start?" She asked. She already knew about the bet for the past few years, though she decided to play dumb, she loved it when they Celestia or even Amethyst freaked themselves out.

"…Conjur, code Lunbra!" Celestia cried. Nothing happened. "Conjur I need you to teleport me… Conjur?" She asked looking around. He wasn't there, he was gone. "Oh no, we left Conjur."

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's magic proof!" The strength test operator declared. "Look, the fair is nearly finished, just leave. You weren't able to cheat your way to the top."

"Shut it!" Conjur cried trying to pick up the hammer. "I won't stop until I win!" Although the hammer was enveloped in a bright aura, it seemed like it was nailed to the ground. Just then a small crystal colt came out of nowhere and picked up the hammer, smashed it on the pad, and rang the bell at the top of the tower. "You have got to be joking." Conjur muttered the colt was handed a stuffed animal who he gave to a filly, one that carried a bear similar to the one Sombra won for Luna. "... I'll just show myself to the train station."

Later that night Conjur stood on the train platform, forgotten by his friends, prizeless, and shamed by a five year old. "And teleporting." He raised his hooves above his head and stomped on the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"How pathetic." He whispered to himself. He gazed at the far off city. "No fun what so ever." He shook his head and put on a cloak, placing a hood over his head. "I'll change all of that in do time."

* * *

**Okay, Update time. Sorry I haven't been posting every other day. I've been trying to plan out the entirety of this Story Line it has taken longer than I hoped. Also I try to make sure each chapter is presentable before posting... so yeah. I'll try to update more frequently.**


	9. Chaos Rises

Chapter 9

Chaos Rises

* * *

It had been two weeks since the crystal fair. The creature lavished in his own powers as he set his gaze upon the gleaming city, Canterlot. He let out a small chuckle. Soon all would be his, but first he had to 'evict' a few alicorns. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Luna read what seemed like document. Celestia looked over and saw that Luna was… slightly grinning? Why was she… Wait, what was she reading? It wasn't a document, but then, what was it? Celestia tried to get a closer look. _Screw this. _She thought to herself. Her horn lit up and an aura appeared around the paper.

"Hey!" Luna cried as the document was taken.

Celestia quickly read the document as a small smirk came across her face. "Oh ok, 'Dear Luna'," She began to read. "'Thanks for allowing me to escort you at the fair'," She dodged all of her sister's attempts to grab the letter. "'I really hope I get to see you again. Actually, there's going to be new for a restaurant opening soon, I was invited for the grand opening and thought; maybe you like to come? Hopefully, I'll get to see you soon, Sombra.' And here's a reply marked… Yes!"

"Shut it!" Luna cried, red with embarrassment. "I-I only said yes to humor him!"

"Hm… reminds me of a love story. Once there was a young alicorn prince that fell for a Unicorn mare. It took a few weeks, but then the unicorn got a little love letter. She decided to 'humor' the unicorn for a while. Next thing you know they're getting married." _I'm about to get fifty bits! _Celestia made joking kissing noises, causing Luna to turn redder, presumably with anger.

After getting the letter back, Luna responded appropriately. Celestia always did this when she got a letter from Sombra. She hated that stupid bet she and Amethyst had. She wouldn't have minded it so much if it weren't for there lack of subtlety about it. Joke was on them though, she actually liked Sombra. Now if he could just stallion up and ask her out. She looked to her left, it wasn't like she ever messed with Celestia's egg. Of course that was a different story, that was her nephew, supposedly. She still wondered why Celestia was so protective of it. Sure she made a promise to the dragon that gave it to her that she would take care of it, but wasn't this a bit much? She took it everywhere she went.

Celestia would periodically looked at the egg, as if to make sure it was really there. Strange thing was, she could feel him moving around in the shell when she touched it, like a baby kicking his mother's womb. So why wouldn't it hatch? What did the figure do that night?

* * *

Later that night Conjur snuggled into his bed. He loved his life. He had an amazing job, awesome friends, ones that would absent mindedly leave him behind in another kingdom, which he knew since he was a kid, and he had a kingdom, a home he could truly call home. Nothing could really change; nothing would change, at least, not for the worst. He was way too awesome to let that happen. His magic was second to none. The rest of the group had similar thoughts, but none of them knew this was the last day everything would be the same.

* * *

Celestia got up early to raise the sun. She left Spike in his perch on her desk. Today was going to be nothing but signing letters, and last time she brought him to that she almost had the egg sent to Saddle-Arabia. That wasn't going to happen again. "Be good now." She said to the egg. As if he could do anything. "Don't hatch until I get back." She said sternly.

As Celestia passed Conjur's room she opened the door to see the unicorn still asleep. _I'll let him sleep, it's Saturday after all._

The guards opened the door to the throne room, happy to see their princess was awake. "Is Luna awake?" She asked the two unicorns

"Out like a candle." One of guards said. "We tried waking her up, but she gave us the look you gave to the new cook when he saw your egg… Needless to say, we ran like little fillies." Celestia sighed and entered the throne room. She was instantly given a very large stack of papers. She began to sign them, only slightly skimming each was soon joined by Honey Suckle, who helped her sign a few documents until Luna finally woke up and came to the throne room.

War Trotter Woke up slightly earlier than Celestia. He did his rounds around the castle, making sure that all guards were at their assigned posts. But soon, he too went to the throne room and took his place next to the Princesses; Honey still gave him the cold shoulder. "I take it Conjur's asleep?" he asked, not seeing his friend for the longest time.

"Yeah." Honey answered coldly, handing Celestia many pieces of paper. "Don't worry though, it's still early."

"It's 12:37." War retorted.

"As I said, it's still early… for him at least."

* * *

He was hidden under his dark cloak. The ponies paid him little to no heed, the way he liked it. He stared up in amazement as he saw it, Canterlot Castle. A small grin over took his features as he continued on his way. He could have caused so many problems, it was tempting beyond all reason. No one would think it was him, they would assume it was bad luck, or the pegasus team got the weather report wrong. But he couldn't, not now, not yet. Oh but soon, oh so soon.

* * *

The guards saw a cloaked figure walking towards them. "Halt!" One cried. "Who goes there?!" The figure stopped in front of the guards.

"…Hmhmhm." He chuckled. "Me." He answered. He slightly waved his hand and sent the guards crashing through the doors. "I wouldn't get up if I were you." He said stepping over the bodies. The figure continued on his path, but as he did screens of magic appeared all over the castle. "Oh, this will be good." he smiled to himself. A guard from the entrance appeared on each one.

"Attention all personal!" He shouted. "An intruder has entered the castle; Stop him at all cost!" He commanded.

"Oh look at what you've done." He said to himself. "Now so many more ponies are going to be harmed. There might even be bloodshed." He smiled and continued on his way down the halls, taking out any guards that stood in his way. He could have killed them all, but decided not to. After all, blood and other types of insides were one of the hardest things to get off the wall. He came up against a few unicorns that fired intense beams of magic at him. "That's cute." He put up a barrier that blocked every single attack. He then snapped his fingers and the guards' horns disappeared. "Now run along, and maybe I'll let you have them back." All of the guards stood their ground. "Oh very well." He said cracking his knuckles

* * *

Celestia heard cries and grunts of pain down the hall. She had to do something and-

"Think about getting up, and I will put you down like a child being put down for a nap." War Trotter said taking out his spear.

"War Trotter, it is my duty to defend-"

"And it's _my_ duty to defend both you and Luna. We are not your subjects, we are your guardians. It is _our_ duty to put our lives on the line for _you_ two. You should know that by now."

"Wait, War-"

"No arguments Luna, if things go south, get Conjur, and then evacuate the castle… it might get messy." He would do his best, he had hundreds of years of experience, no creature with a normal life span could even come close to his skill.

He walked out of the throne room and found that the creature was slowly walking towards him. "Turn around and I'll let you live." War said spreading out his wings. "Let me say this now, you cannot beat me."

"Riiiiiight." The figure said stretching. "Took the words right out of my mouth." He proclaimed cracking his neck. His face seemed to darken further. War's fight lasted a total of thirty minutes, but the figure was finished toying with him. All it took was one attack.

* * *

War was blasted through the doors of the throne room. His spear snapped in half as the stallion smack down on the stone floor. "WAR TROTTER!" Honey cried dropping her harsh attitude. She examined his body. She gently felt his chest. "One, two, three, four, five. Five…." Five broken ribs, his right wing cracked in three different places, and he might have a concussion … He let out a grunt of pain as she moved right front leg. Sprained, she'd need to fix that, a few cut and scrapes on his other arms. Not good, but it could be far worse. War Trotter Opened his eyes and tried to push Honey off of him, but she was determined to be at his side. "Don't move, I-I'll-"

"Get away." He grunted desperately.

"No, I-I just need to-"

"What?" A voice interrupted. "Heal him? I'm sorry but we're not done yet." The figure walked forward giving the mare a sly smile. "Oh that's so cute, you're playing nurse." He laughed. "Please, vacate the area, I need to finish what I…." He realized where he was and who he stood in front of.

Still thinking he was in danger, Honey threw herself on top of War Trotter, determined to protect him. The figure looked back at the mare. "Oh, my dear, I have bigger fish to fry." he said gesturing to the alicorn.

Honey looked at the Celestia, sitting calmly on her throne, Luna's seat was empty for some reason, but she didn't even care to consider why. For the first time she tried to grow a fraction of a back bone. "I-I-I-I, I won't let you-" She let out a cry of pain as he back-handed her out of nowhere.

"You son of a bitch!" War Trotter said trying to get back up. "How dare you assault someone like her!" He finally got up to his feet only to be blasted by the figure. Celestia's face darkened, a scowl began to form.

The figure scoffed. "Look, I'm five seconds from the idly sitting princess of the Sun, if you want to get up again and fight, fine, but I would suggest that you-" The figure was blasted into one of the nearby pillars.

"What, stand around like a moron and get blasted by the princess of the night?" Luna said with steam rising from her horn.

"Okay, I'll admit it; that was a delightfully cheap shot." He said tearing himself off the pillar

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Luna demanded.

"Me, well I go by many names, but you may call me," He threw off his cloak to reveal a draconequus. "Discord."

"You mean what you represent?" Celestia asked rising from her throne. Eyeing the mismatched creature. The draconequus, a creature said to be non-existent save for myths. They represented disharmony and chaos, in other words, discord.

"No, my name IS Discord. Sure draconequi represent disharmony and chaos, but those terms are derived from me and the name my kind gave me."

"So what, you're a god?" Luna asked, not believing what the creature was saying.

"I'd like to say, spirit. Of course, I could never compare to two alicorns." He said as the princesses took a fighting stance.

* * *

Conjur slept lazily in his bed. He had heard the intruder alarm, but he had contingencies plans, just in case anyone actually got past War Trotter. His eyes shot open as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Contingency number one, the worst one, connection, he felt what the princesses felt. "It was time to get up anyway." He aid to himself. He got up and went to his dresser.

* * *

Luna was blasted across the room, as Celestia flew forward tackling the spirit. She pinned him to the ground and began to fire energy beam after energy beam into Discord's smug face. "Oh my, such an angry little pony!" The smoke cleared, he was fine, unscathed by her attack. His snake-like tail shot forward and wrapped around her throat. "I love it; you thought you could beat me!" He smashed Celestia on the floor as his tail tightened, strangling the princess of the sun. He got up off the floor. "It makes me want to pinch those horsey cheeks of yours!" He was tackled once again, this time by the broken guard, the impact forcing him to release the princess.

"I'll make you suffer!" War growled, ignoring the tremendous pain he was feeling.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Discord cackled. "In fact..." He managed to overtake War Trotter pinning him to the ground. "I have a better idea." He forcibly spread the guard's left wing with his lion's claw. "Now what happens if I do…." His tail wrapped around the guard's wing. "THIS!" He jerked the center of the wing up as his paw held the rest of the wing in place.

War let out a loud scream as his wing cracked into two. Discord took War's tail and tossed him across the room. He landed right in front of a petrified Honey Suckle. The two alicorns rose up once again, ready to fight. "Oh, please!" Discord said rolling his eyes. "You aren't remotely close to my league. Isn't there anyone else? Somepony that won't be beaten in less than three seconds?"

The doors swung open and entered a Unicorn dressed in a magicians robe. "Yeah," Celestia grunted. "His name's Conjurer, Conjur for short."

"You know, it takes a _lot _to get under my coat," Conjur chuckled, "even more to get under my skin, and _you_, my chaotic friend, have done both in less than an hour. I'm impressed." The magician threw off his robes like an anime character.

"Did you only wear that robe… just to throw it off?" War trotter gasped as he struggled to get a look at his friend.

"Yeah." He said smirking at his broken friend. "So, you must be the magnificent jerk that decided to walk in here and hurt my friends." Conjur glared at the creature. "…You know last I checked draconicui were nothing but myths, the stuff that parents tell their foals about so they don't go breaking too many rules… So it's going to suck, knowing I make an entire species go extinct." Discord smiled, sure it wasn't much, but this was the best Banter he had heard all day, well besides Luna's little remark and that delightfully cheap shot.  
"So, how shall we proceed?" He asked. "Because I think that on the count of three we-" A barrier appeared and blocked a small beam of magic.

"What?" Conjur asked, "You look shocked, don't _you_ count by threes?" Conjur smirked. "Come on, I'm only the best magic user in all of Equestria, you _totally_ have a chance against me!"

* * *

The battle had raged between the two, Discord had a hard time countering everything Conjur was throwing at him, only getting a few hits him as the Unicorn tired. Conjur fared no better, his prime time to strike and actually hit the spirit was when the spirit got a good blow on him. The adrenalin the two produced numbed their pain and kept them somewhat aware of the other. Discord would sometimes get physical with the unicorn, scratching and clawing at Conjur's fur. But, Conjur would usually counter the attack, blasting the spirit with a beam of magic or attempting to stab him with his horn.

"Come on, spirit of chaos!" Conjur screamed as Discord tore at the unicorns flesh "Show me what you're made of!" He blasted Discord with everything he had, sending the spirit crashing into a pillar. Discord looked as if he had finally passed out. He let out a few grunts of pain before he fell to the floor and became silent.

Conjur let out a sigh and began to relax. With the adrenaline subsiding, he began to feel the full effects of Discord's spells. He had a plethora of deep cuts, luckily none hit any major veins. It felt like his flesh had been badly burnt, patches of his light blue coat were missing, most of which had been torn when the fight got physical or singed when he was caught in a small explosion.

Luna's and Celestia's aura enveloped Conjur, very slowly healing his cuts. "When you two tell Amethyst about this, tell her this is why Cosmos loved me, that and I was the son his swimmers never produced." He gave out a small, relieved chuckle. "Don't you guys think you should be helping War out?" He uttered, as a few of his cuts healed. "I mean, he needs more help than me."

"I wouldn't say so." Conjur's head shot up; Discord got up off the ground and was now on all fours. "After all, the fight's not over yet, but it will be." Discord began to lift into the air. "Chaos's Rein." He uttered. Suddenly lightning began to rain down upon Conjur. He let out a cry of pain as surges of electricity rushed throughout his body. He fell over, badly burnt, unconscious.

Celestia rushed towards Discord, hoping that the attack had drained most of his magic. "Chaos's Rage." Discord uttered. Suddenly, an intense ball of magic hit Celestia, exploding on contact; Celestia was down for the count. Only Luna was left. She snorted like a bull and took a fighting stance. She flew at discord, ready to bring the moon down upon him if needed. "Chaos's End." As Luna neared Discord held out his talon and caught her by her head.

"A cheap shot for a cheap shot." He uttered. Suddenly three very thin spikes came out of the ground and went through Luna's chest. The spikes quickly returned to the ground and Discord discarded Luna's bleeding body. "I believe this means I win," That did not go according to plan; he was not supposed to use those attacks… Well, at he still _that_. "And then, he turned to the only remaining mare." He said as he turned to Honey. "So how will this go?" He asked as blood oozed from his wounds. "Don't answer that, my dear. It goes like this." He snapped his fingers and everypony in the throne room was in the middle of a forest.

* * *

Slowly Celestia and Conjur managed to get back up. Conjur had a look of shock on his face. _What the hell type of magic was that?! _He looked at the far off city. How did he get to the outskirts of Canterlot? It hit him like a ton of bricks. "I lost _the_ duel." he uttered, his heart sank, lower than anyone could measure.

Celestia slowly rose from the ground, her wing singed and flesh burnt. The two alicorns had lost, War Trotter lost, even Conjur failed. They couldn't protect their kingdom All around the group guards began to appear, scattered about the forest. Somehow, they'd lost everything in a single afternoon.

* * *

"Queen Amethyst!" A guard cried, running into the throne room.

"Yes, private?" She asked.

"Your majesty, w-we have guest, the court from Canterlot, and about 60 guards."

"I-I'm sorry you make it sound like it's a bad thing." The guard moved out of the way, allowing Conjur to fall into the room.

"Conjur!" Sombra cried as he ran to help his injured friend. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I… failed." He groggily said. He fell on the ground unable to stand back up.

"Get him to the infirmary, now!" Sombra ordered.

"Yes, you highness." The guard did as he was told. He came back a few minutes later, this time with Honey Suckle.

"Honey, what happened!? " Sombra asked. She had a bruise on her cheek.

"Something came to the castle, in about two hours… everyone was taken down….."

"Everyone?" Amethyst asked.

"Celestia, Luna, Conjur, War, most of the guards… And I just… stood there." She slowly retold the tale of the draconicuus. When she recounted the part about Luna, Sombra ran out of the throne room.

"Do you think… do you think we'll be able to stop him if he comes?" She asked.

"… Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

Celestia lay in her hospital bed, as her wing was being treated. She had a horrified look on her face realizing what she had done. She left the egg in her room; Spike… was left with Discord. She caught a quick glance as Sombra passed her bed, a worried look frozen on his face.

"Luna?" He asked walking into her room.

"Sombra?" Luna groaned as she sat up in her bed. She had bandages around her body; luckily the spikes entered and exited her body cleanly, missing every organ and blood vessel there was.

He gave out a sigh of relief. "You're ok, thank heaven."

"What happened?" she asked

The smile on his face fell. "Luna, I'm so sorry… Canterlot has fallen."

* * *

******First off I would just like to thank everyone that has read and enjoyed this story. Getting positive reviews, favorites and even people following the story really helps keep going. Now, without further adieu, commentary/author's notes.**

**Holy cow I made Discord ravage them... a bit less comedy than usual but hey, there's a time and a place for everything, and that place is college... or in my case the next chapter. I could have gone into more detail with the fighting, but this was already like 3700 words, and I hate to over stay my welcome. Anyway until next time. Once again, thank you for reading.**


	10. Defense

Chapter 10 Defense

One day, it had only been one day since the fight. He sat in his new throne looking over his city. He could do whatever he wanted now. No one could stop him, no one would be able to come close to his power. He could destroy the city if he wanted to, dry up the rivers, and set countless forests ablaze. But he wasn't interested in that, no he wanted give the ponies of this city a good scare. Nothing a little lightning couldn't handle.

* * *

Conjur couldn't move, he was too exhausted to even think. "Conjur?" Sombra asked. "You okay?"

"Fine." He moaned. "I-I'm fine."

"You're lucky to be alive. The doctor said you could have died from exhaustion. Still, it was impressive that you teleported 65 ponies here, just as it was really stupid."

"Come on you know me, I am stupid, not to mention weak, useless, pathetic-"

"Conjur stop, just get some rest." He urged. Conur sighed and closed his eyes, yet he was haunted by Discords cackle and most of all that magic attack… What was 'Chaos's Rein'? It wasn't any spell he heard of, or one he could cast for that matter. All he could do was sleep, wondering what was becoming of Canterlot.

* * *

Lightning began to crash down around the city. No one was ever hit; the lightning only nearly hit the ponies, nearly. Discord laughed as the lightning rained from the sky, watching as ponies ran like a bunch of rats evading brooms. But then again, that's all they were to him, rats, little vermin under his control. Chaos was such a beautiful thing. He could only hope to spread it further, and further, and further, until this entire world was his own little playground.

* * *

Honey sat in her room. She was useless, as useless as anyone could really be; she just stood there as her friends fought. She was petrified, scared to even make a slight move. War paid the price for her, broken in all places. He was still in the infirmary; most of his body was in a cast. She acted so cold to him, and he did nothing but stick up for her in the heat of the moment. Weak and pathetic, it was an understatement.

War couldn't even try to move. He just lay there, waiting for his wounds to heal. He failed as captain. His kingdom had fallen, his princesses had been harmed, and worst of all, Honey was harmed. How could anyone, even a spirit of chaos, even think about hitting her? She could be cold sometimes sure, but she had to have a good reason. After all, she only acted that cold when he really messed up. He closed his eyes and got some much needed rest.

* * *

Discord explored the castle's halls. He needed to familiarize himself with his new home, but it was very easy. All he needed to do was hypnotize a few guards. But he despised the whole 'forced' to listen to a master with no personality or sense whatsoever. So he had other plans, the spell he used made the Guards respect him, they all kept their personalities, even thoughts of hatred towards him, but they all were… submissive to him, for lack of a better words, like he had a charisma to him that every guard would follow. Simply controlling them would dull their skills; make them useless for actual guard work. This would allow them to keep their wits while still being his subordinates. He has the comforts of a castle and a legion of guards just in case… Could things really go south for him?

* * *

Celestia walked around the castle halls, her wing still bandaged. The egg, Spike, was still in her room. Why didn't she… actually, this was good, this was very good. If he was present at the fight, he could have been smashed, killed, or worse. At least in her room he was safe, she just didn't know how safe. She, or at least somepony, needed to get it back… question was how? This was Discord they were talking about, someone that, even though they just met, she was scared of. The spells and magic he used, Chaos's Rage, still gave her nightmares. How were they to stand up to that?

Luna was helped out of her bed by Sombra. She was still forced to where her bandages, at least for another two days, luckily the doctors said that the wounds wouldn't leave a scar. "Are you sure you're okay to walk?" He asked.

"Look, I know I was stabbed, but I'm fine. I'm not some little filly that needs help walking."

"Hey, I just don't want you to strain yourself." He said smiling. "But I am glad you're okay. I was worried you'd-" before he could continue Luna cut him off/

"Yeah when those needles were sent through me, I thought I was a goner. I'm glad at least you were the first one I saw when I woke up." She slightly smiled.

"Well, you know me, I kind of show up when I'm needed."

"So your saying you were not needed when My sister, my friends, and I fought Discord?"

"Well… No I think I was needed there and I-"

"It's a joke Sombra, no need to worry." She sighed as her smile dropped.

"Something wrong?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I was just cast out of my own kingdom. Every stallion, mare, and foal we ruled, I let down, We let them down."

"Look, I know you're upset, but know, I will help anyway I can."

"What about the fact that barely any guards respect you?"

"…But know, my mother will help you anyway she can." Sombra corrected, giving her a hug. "Look, we'll beat him. Somehow, someway, we'll beat him."

* * *

Discord had ruled Canterlot for three days now. He had planned it carefully, Thunderstorm first day, lighting storm second day, and today was few tornados. Not in the city, collateral damage would be too hard to contain. The thing was, the tornados circled the city like a wall, no one would be able to escape. He heard people crying in terror as they ran for shelter, some even tried to beg him to stop the 'madness', but he wouldn't, no, not yet. But after three days, he was growing weary of his new kingdom, he felt like expanding, Los Pegasus seemed like a good place to go and wreck… But then again, after snooping around the moon princess's room, he found a dairy. Apparently there was a place called the crystal empire where a colt she liked lived, apparently his name was Sombra. According to her, he had this cute nerdy thing going on. At first he thought the 'cute nerdy thing' was describing a little brother quality, but further inspection would describe it as a thing she was into. Well if she had a dork fetish, fine by him. He just hoped nothing was happening at the empire, because he was about to rain on their parade.

* * *

Today marked seventh day of Discord's reign, Luna was doing better than the rest, behind her was Conjur, Celestia, and finally War Trotter. He had been in his cast for days but luckily, Conjur was speeding up the process with some healing spells, although he was still bed ridden, he was at least out of the full body cast. Conjur though, had changed, he didn't crack jokes as much as he usually did, in fact he was actually a lot less happy than he regularly was. Sombra even set him up perfectly for a one liner all the time, but he never took it. Conjur was physically harmed by Discord, sure, but this, the lose of his kingdom, he took to heart; the loss of Canterlot seemed to have broken him emotionally.

Sombra stood watching the outskirts of the empire… what the hell was that? "Hey, Luna?" He called.

"What?" She called from inside the throne room.

"Discord, tell me, did he have a snake tail, a goat and lizard leg, an eagle talon and a lion arm, with a deer antler along with a blue horn?"

Luna's face lost all color. "How do you know what he looks like?" She asked stepping out on the balcony.

"Well… No reason, I just need to take care of something." He said teleporting. Luna ran to the edge of the balcony.

"No," she said as her pupils dilated. "Sombra, if you live through this, I will kill you." She said as she ran inside to get her sister and Amethyst.

* * *

Discord watched as an exited young stallion ran up to him. Sombra had the perfect plan. Since he didn't have wings anymore, many ponies mistook him as a regular court magician, but as of now he was an envoy, one that would welcome the new ruler and open negotiations for the fate of the empire. And when the spirit walked past him, Sombra would blast Discord with everything he had… He then hoped that the three alicorns or a few guards would come to help him. But for now, he had to stay focused. Sure this could lead to death, mutilation, broken limbs, missing limbs… He needed to stop thinking before he reached castration. "Welcome Discord! He cried. "I am Queen Amethyst's personal envoy. She has heard of you're power and wishes to negotiate, so let me be the first to welcome you to the-"

"Look, just because you're not an Alicorn doesn't mean I can't figure out that you, my young stallion, are prince of the Crystal Empire, right Sombra?" Discord smirked.

_Well there goes that plan._ Sombra didn't hesitate to blast Discord with everything he had, only to have the draconequus dodge easily. "… On a scale of one to ten, ten meaning I'm a dead pony… How bad was this idea?" Sombra asked, regretting his decision to challenge the spirit.

Discord pretended to think. "I'd give you a twelve." Discord said, readying an attack.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Luna said, enveloping the heart in her aura. "Sombra is going to be killed, I need you to work!" She screamed at the heart.

"Luna!" Amethyst screamed.

"Look I get it; you don't want to lose your little bet with my sister, but is it really worth killing your own son?!" She screamed.

"… 1. I am not planning on letting Sombra die yet; I simply meant to say you should to come to help us fight Discord, 2. How long have you known about the bet?"

"Long enough to tell you this, if he lives I will not hesitate to shove my tongue into his mouth, and quite possibly down his throat!" She screamed very fast. "Now, Sombra said this heart was supposed to be the ultimate defenses, so help me make it into that!"

There was a short silence until Celestia turned to Amethyst. "I think it's time to pay-"

"Tia, I will bucking kill you if you do not focus!"

* * *

This was the most intense fight Discord had ever been in, that is, if intense meant easy and fight meant ravaging someone that wasn't worthy of looking in your general direction. Sombra being smashed on the ground countless times, until Discord finally threw his battered body into the borders of the empire. "Wow, so weak and worthless. _You're_ the wimpy, nerd prince Luna's in love with? Must be nice to know you'd be the punching bag of the relationship."

Sombra popped his head up. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?!" He asked.

"I said, 'Wow so weak and worthless. You're the wimpy, nerd prince Luna's in love with? Must be nice to know you'd be the punching bag of the relationship.'"

His eyes grew wide. "She's in love with me?" Sombra said sitting up. "Since when!? Ow." He said wincing in pain.

Discord summoned a dairy and a pair of reading glasses. "When was twenty years ago last month?" He asked, raising his brow.

His mouth fell open. "Damn it! I find this out as I'm about to die!"

"Oh, look it's not that bad; at least you know she loved you."

"…it's better than nothing." He sighed in defeat. "So what's the most painless thing you can kill me with?"

* * *

"You are the most useless, pathetic heart there is!" Luna kicked the heart as hard as she could. The heart slowly began to spin round wildly. "Wait, what's happening?" She asked, backing away from the relic.

* * *

"Okay, how's death by… giant plasma ball sound?" Discord asked charging his attack.

"Ok… Just get it over with." He said, closing his eyes.

"You know, you're surprisingly okay with this…" Discord said stopping his cast. "I'm still going to kill you, it's just you're saving your dignity, it's incredible!" He complimented, wanting to pat Sombra on the back. "Most ponies would be begging me not to kill them. You, sir, know when you're out classed and are awesome for excepting the punishment that comes with fighting me. If only a few ponies in Canterlot were this understanding… Anyway, Chaos's Rage!" Suddenly a plasma ball came from the sky. "You're finished!" He laughed maniacally.

Sombra gritted his teeth. "Well… At least I know Luna loved me." He said to himself, waiting for the attack to come into contact with his being. Suddenly a barrier appeared between the two, blocking the oncoming attack. Sombra opened his eyes and gawked at the barrier. "I swear, I had nothing to do with this!" He promised. "In fact… I don't know what this is."

* * *

The alicorns stared at the spinning heart, mouths wide opened. "So… this is your ultimate defense?" Luna said in disbelief. There, around the whole of the empire, was a dome.

"Yeah." Amethyst squeaked.

"And you were given it for…?" Celestia wondered. Surely this couldn't be the free crystal heart they got from some hooded guy… right?

"Free…." Amethyst answered.

* * *

"Chaos's Reign!" Discord shouted. The shield absorbed his attack. "Of all the good for nothing-" He punched the shield only to be blasted back. "I can't believe this!" He screamed getting up. "Damn it!" He realized he was at a loss. "Okay, fine, keep the Empire. I'll go… you got lucky you little runt!" He screamed. As he began to leave, Sombra sighed and fell back on the grass. He did get lucky. In fact the worst wounds he had were a few bruises, some minor cuts, and a sprained hoof; he was the luckiest colt in the entire empire. He looked towards the city to see Luna running towards him. "Oh please do not let my luck run out- Hey Luna!" He said standing up. "How's-" He was punched across the muzzle and sent crashing to the floor, his face turned away from the attacker.

"You moron!" Luna shouted. "You could have been killed!"Sombra turned back to the mare, a large smile on his face, his eyes glistened almost to say, 'Luna... I know' "… Why you little-" She kicked the prince while he was down. Sombra had the wind knocked out of him, he fell further to the ground and gasped for air. "You had me worried sick!" Luna screamed as she repeatedly kicked him.

"…Should we stop this?" Celestia asked watching the massacre

"Let's just let them handle it." Amethyst reassured.

"It's not hard to ask a girl out!" She screamed. "You just say, 'Hey want to go out?' Oh, but not you. No, _you_ feel the need to impress them anyway you can! Whether it's a stupid dart game or fighting a god of chaos that can kill you without a second thought!" She scorned, kicking him again.

"Why are you doing this!?" he cried in pain, taking the kicks as they came.

"You had a stupid grin on your face, after, A, You nearly died and, B, You got punched across the face!"

"I thought you were going to kiss me, you know like in those fantasy novels! The hero learns something about his love interest, and than after a short paragraph of anger they melt in each other's hooves. That's why I had the grin on my face!" Sombra pleaded trying his best to block Luna's attacks.

"This is not a Fantasy novel!" She screamed. "You do not know how pissed I am! You got tossed around like a rag doll and were nearly blasted into more pieces than the subtlety of our parents' and my sister's damn secret bets!" She screamed.

"Secret bets?" He asked as he was kicked again. That one knocked him back a few weeks.

"I'll tell you later, but first…" She pulled him up by his mane. "I am so mad." She growled.

"How mad?" Sombra whimpered, readying for another assault. She pulled him close and forcefully kissed him. It last for a short while, but long enough to make it awkward for the two watching alicorns. They finally pulled away. Sombra had a look of shock frozen on his face. "That mad…." He said, his cheeks a bright crimson. "...I thought you said this wasn't a fantasy novel."

"It isn't." There was a loud crack as Sombra whimpered and fell to the floor. Luna picked him up by the tail and dragged him back to the castle. "Come on, you need to get you healed... So for future reference, What does the prince ask the princess he likes?" She said as if he were a five year old learning animal sounds.

"Wanna go out sometime?" He whimpered, using his forelegs to cover his groinal area.

"Correct and yes, I'd love to. Was that hard?" She ask in a know it all attitude.

"No?"

"You are on a role today, aren't you?" She smirked. They were out of sight in a few minutes.

"…I'm not paying up yet." Amethyst solemnly said.

"We're immortal, I can wait a year." Celestia smirked. Even though Discord was still active, the fact he couldn't get through the barrier gave her a little hope. But even that didn't dull the fact that she'd lost Spike, but maybe not for long. After all if they could harness the hearts power, maybe they could stage an attack with it and get everything they lost back.

* * *

A month had passed since Discord rose to power, Luna and Sombra had going steady, with Luna not beating Sombra since the Discord incident. War still had a few fractures but luckily Conjur was still fixing him up, but the best news was he could finally walk. Though Honey still acted cold towards him, she wasn't as cold as before. The way he reacted when she was hit did tell her that he at least valued her as a friend.

Every other day, Celestia would review countless blue prints trying to find some alternate entrance to her room or the castle. If she could get in and quickly get out before Discord sensed her, she could have Spike back before dinner.

But Celestia wasn't the only one on a mission; Sombra had one as well, though his was close to home.

"Hey buddy!" Sombra said putting his foreleg over his neck. "What you reading?" He asked jokingly.

"I'm studying attack and counter magic, so I would appreciate it if you would leave me to it." Conjur said coldly.

"Oh come on, have some fun, joke around!" he said. "You know, I-"

"Is Discord some type joke to you?" Conjure asked

"What?"

"Don't answer, your overly moronic move against him already told me. You could have died, you know that, right?" He said glaring at the prince.

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, your kingdom may be safe, it may be impossible for Discord to get in here, but let me tell you, while you and Luna are wasting time, Discord is ravaging Canterlot! So please just leave me to work!" he screamed before turning back to his book. There was a long silence in the room.

"… Ok Conjur, what's wrong?" Sombra finally asked, tired of joking around. "And before you say that it's about you losing that duel, you lost before, to me, to War, to that five year old colt that won his girlfriend a stuffed animal, hell we both lost to him! So come on, what's up?"

Conjur was hesitant, but decided to talk. "…When I was a kid, when I had no dad, Cosmos was always there for me." He said staring a hole through the table. "No matter what stupid thing I did, no matter how much I slacked, no matter how much I asked for it, he always treated me like a son, his own blood." Thinking back to his childhood brought tears to his eyes. The king's near infinite kindness was always present in most of his happy memories. "He would sometime take me fishing with War or… or to the race track with Celestia, Luna, and Honey."

He began to tremble the second he thought about how Cosmos treated his mother. "Fuck, he even helped my mom with taxes and payments. He would always reassured her that I was doing fine and that no matter what, I would turn out fine. He even payed off the damn house for us. All that and she had to do nothing for him in return… I used a revelation spell on the two of them, the biggest secret there was that he thought of me as his son, and my mom saw him as an uncle I could spend time with."

Conjur began to cry. "I mean come on; he must be the only king in the universe that refused to even look at another mare but his wife. And there he was helping out a lazy freaking colt and his mother for no personal gain…" He began to sniffle like a child. "W-well one time when we went fishing, just the two of us. We had this really long talk about the future and my potential, and… and he made me promise him that I would always be there for Canterlot, Equstria, and his daughters… and in less than a freaking day, that entire promise is shattered." Conjur had tears streaming down his cheeks. "In less than one fucking day!" Conjur screamed smashing on the table. "I always thought I could handle what this world could throw, but Discord, that damn spirit…." He growled as his horn lit up fiercely. A few notes of his were set ablaze. He quickly summoned and air proof barrier around the flames, smothering them within seconds. He began to calm down. "So yeah, excuse me if I am not happy or the usual fucking Conjurer that cracks jokes ever ten minutes." He said to his friend.

Sombra felt like a complete jackass. "Conjur I'm-"

"It's fine, Sombra." He said drying his eyes. "Look, I just want to be left alone for now."

"I understand, just call if you need anything." He said as he left the room.

Conjur sat in the library, weighed down by the guilt of a broken promise.

* * *

He was pushed forward by the guards. "Kneel." They said forcing him to the ground. He was shaking uncontrollably. He slowly lifted his head to come face to face with the new king and ruler.

"Hello." Discord smirked. He could only shake. This was it, this was where he died…. "Guards, all servants, please vacate the area." Discord commanded. "In fact go to your rooms, take the day off, I won't mind." They did as they were told, leaving the unicorn with Discord. "Hello there, I, as you must know, am Discord." He smirked. "I've had my eye on you, and I must say _you_ have peaked my interest. Sure you're not the best, but to a poor stallion, what's the value difference between gold and silver?" he asked. The unicorn still knelt in fear. "Oh come now, no need to be nervous. Trust me, you're about to learn things that will change your life… What's your name? " He asked the frightened unicorn

"S-S-St…."

"Come now, I don't bite… I just destroy. The fact you're still alive tells you that I'm not here to kill you."

The unicorn grew a fraction of a back bone. "Star Swirl." He said. "My name is Star Swirl."

* * *

**DONE! Ok, wow, Star Swirl is now in the story, this is going faster than I expected. Anyway, I tried to wrap up the first section of the Luna X Sombra ark. A little out there with the whole Conjur personality change and father speech, but trust me, this has a destination, whether it be good or bad… in a character's destiny sense, not in a 'wow, this story is a piece of Crap/a pretty good story' sense.**


	11. Rematch

Chapter 11 Rematch.

He had ruled over Canterlot for almost three months now, and the chaos seemed everlasting… That is until the rain started. During the start of the fourth week of the second month, it began to rain nonstop. No one knew what happened, but Discord stopped any natural disaster that were ragging. All over Equestria it only rained. Star Swirl entered the throne room; he had served and trained with Discord for a few weeks now, learning more spells, different techniques, and even secrets about the spirit of chaos. "Master," Star Swirl said. "Will the rain ever end?"

The lord of chaos sat drinking from a bottle of wine. He always tried this, always tried to get him to feel something other than guilt. It was pathetic. "Just get out." The lord of chaos growled.

"Discord," He said sternly.

"I said leave!" he shouted.

"Fine, but at least get out and take a walk." Star Swirl demanded

"I'm sorry, are you the god of chaos?"

"No, but I'm also not the guy in a drunken stupor." Discord responded by throwing the bottle pass the unicorn.

"Fine," He growled.

He walked through the streets watching ponies run away into their homes as he approached, they were all scared of him, not like they shouldn't be, not after what happened.

He felt empty, burdened with guilt, guilt that may never wash away. He felt like he was walking for hours, slowly feeling the after effects of the alcohol. He walked into an alleyway, fell to the ground, and began to vomit. He got up off the ground and leaned against a wall. He closed his eyes, letting the rain wash over him.

He must have fallen asleep because when he opened them, it was darker than usual and in his hand was an apple, one that he must have Conjured. He heard a soft weep further down in the shadows of the alley. He got up and slowly approached, finding something that would change everything.

* * *

It had been three months since Discord came to power. Every so often a few scouts would be deployed to Canterlot, from there they recorded guards stations, the type of disasters raging, and an opening to the castle. But one day, three months and two days in, the scouts saw the strangest thing. "So, what do we put this as?" one asked.

"I have no idea." The other said in disbelief.

* * *

"Is he messing with us?" War asked reading the reports. "This isn't Discord's type of chaos… is it?" he asked. "I mean look at this!" he screamed. "Two weeks ago, storms natural disasters, and lightning, one week after that nothing but rain, now we have this!" he said smacking the report. "I quote, 'Canterlot seemed to burst with activity, as foals slid and rough housed on soapy roads, they then found dry pavement and looked up to the sky, almost instantly, it began to rain chocolate milk. A few pegasi foals flew up and grabbed the chocolate filled clouds, and brought them to the ground. Upon further inspection, they, the clouds, were found to be made of cotton candy. It is unknown why this has transpired, but we will stay to find out….' And the rest of the report is covered in chocolate milk!" War tossed the report on the table.

"Ok… So what do you think this means?" Sombra asked. "Whoa! They have lollipops for flowers!" he said excitedly, reading further down the report.

"Sombra!" Everyone cried in unison, annoyed.

"Sorry." Sombra said, sinking in his chair. "…Wait, unicorns can fly!" Sombra received an enraged look from Luna. "Sorry." He repeated.

"Why did I fall in love with you?" She asked. She shook her head and turned to the others. "So, everyone but Sombra, what does the new form of chaos mean?"

"Is it really that hard to understand?" Conjur asked. "I think he's becoming weaker!"

"What do you mean weaker?" War asked.

"I mean his powers over chaos; look, what would cause more suffering, infinite amounts of storms, or chocolate milk rain?"

"And the corn there is one hundred present popcorn." Sombra longingly said still reading the report. "And any type of bar that is not holding back a deranged criminal is made of licorice... why am I not learning these spells?!"

"Sombra, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Luna declared.

"We sleep in separate rooms." He retorted.

"Does that really matter?" She asked raising a brow.

"No…"

"Good boy, now stop admiring Discords reign of…" Luna picked up the report Sombra had been reading. "Okay is this a five year old's coloring book?"

"Exactly!" Conjur declared. "Look, it is!" He said putting a few pictures on the table. "I think he's weakening. Now is a prime time for a small group to go in there, kick ass, and maybe defeat Discord, hell, send me and I'll even try to save the egg."

"No, you might be the only one who has the skill to fight Discord. Now the egg is something Celestia has been trying to get back,so I'll save the egg while he's fighting you." War said.

"Whoa, whoa, whao!" Sombra said sitting up. "I won't let you guys have all the fun."

"My knight in shining armor." Luna said rolling her eyes. "Look, all three of you, this is really risky-"

"Risky or not, it seems like our best chance." Conjur declared.

"I know…" She gave out a defeated sigh. "Just don't le Sombra get himself killed, or so help me I will send you and War Trotter both to the moon!" Sombra slightly snickered. When not on the receiving end of Luna's anger, it was actually... "And you!" She said to the young unicorn. "Snicker again, Sombra, see what happens." She threatened.

* * *

War and Conjur stood at the train station, saying good-bye to Luna, Celestia, and Honey Suckle. "Are you three retarded?" Celestia asked. War glared at her.

"Tia, do you want Spike back or not?" Luna asked. "Cause this might be your best chance."

"I know," Celestia sighed. She proceeded to head towards the train.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere." Cunjur said pushing the princess back with his magic. "If a magician, a guard, and a prince that his mostly unknown to his subjects die, they're viewed as martyrs."

"But if you, Luna, and/or Amethyst dies, than we lose the head of a resistance." War continued. "So tell me, what's worth losing, a martyr or a head?"

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." Celestia said shaking her head.

"Bottom line, you're not going." Luna said flatly.

Sombra ran to the platform, out of breath. "Sorry guys, had to say bye to my mom." He breathed. "She wasn't feeling too good so she's resting for the day, I'm sure it's just a cold, but still."

"Mama's boy." Luna commented.

"At least I have…." Sombra thought long and hard about what he was about to say, and decided to not finish the retort the way he intended. "A purpose for today! Look at you, while you are lounging in a castle, safe from a psychopathic god, we three guys are going on a mission to try and fight a spirit of chaos that, on two separate occasions, nearly killed us all." He gloated.

"Oh, wow I am hurt." Luna scoffed. "Look all jokes aside… don't die."

Sombra gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not planning on it. I'll see you tomorrow, unscathed… or scathed with plenty of battle scares, showing off my manliness." He joked.

Luna pulled him into her embrace. "You're still a flipping moron." She said.

Sombra wrapped his arms around her slender frame. "Hey, usually, the comic relief guy tends to live." They broke off and went their separate ways.

The three mares watched as the train pulled out. "That was a very poor choice of words." Celestia chided.

"Why?" Luna asked with concern.

"Because I'm fifty percent sure that the comic relief guy, as Sombra put it, dies if present in any dangerous missions." She said trying to remember characters in books she'd read.

"What!?" Luna cried. "Oh no, Sombra!" It was too late the train had pulled out of the station. Luna fell to the floor and began to weep, worried for Sombra.

"Celestia," Honey whispered, "You're thinking of the attractive emotional brooding bad boy in need of redemption, the one that sacrifices himself to redeem something bad he did long ago or recently." Honey corrected.

"…" Celestia stood in silence. She really needs to stay quite at times like this.

* * *

Conjur sat in the sleeping car. There was a bunk bed with three levels, a small coffee table, and a desk.

Sombra and War sat reading a few blue prints of the castle. "So, I'll help Conjur with Discord, giving you a chance to sneak in and grab Celestia's egg."

"And, what's to stop Discord from killing me?"

"Me." Conjur said as they approached the outskirts of Canterlot. The train came to a complete stop and the stallions got off the train. "Well time to walk home." Conjur said glaring at the now chaotic city.

* * *

After a few hours of walking the stallions came to the gates of Canterlot. "I'll see you guys at the gates tonight." Sombra said separating from the two. Conjur and War nodded to each other and continued to enter the city.

They looked around. The report was dead on, it was a child's wonderland. "So how do we find Discord in all of-" There was a large flash of light as the Draconequus they we're looking for appeared overhead.

"Attention all Foals!" He cried. "I know you are all having a lovely time, but I must ask all of you to head home early." There were sounds of disappointed moans coming from the children. "Now, now, if you all are really good, it'll rain cola tomorrow." There were gasps of excitement before all the foals ran inside. "Cute, am I right?" He said turning to the two stallions. He cackled to himself. "Thing is, I saw you guys coming a mile away… actually it was more like I sensed you both 5 miles away, but that's beside the point. My point is, your sneak attack wasn't that good. Mine however was picture perfect."

"Yours?" War asked. "What do you mean-" Suddenly a magic blast hit the stallion, sending him rolling into a wall.

"Moronic stallions, meet my new partner, Star Swirl." Besides the Draconequus appeared a unicorn. He had a light brown coat and milky white hair. "Also known as the bronze's metal."

* * *

"Super sneaky Sombra, crawling through a drain." The prince sang quietly. Truth be told he wasn't in a drain, it was an escape tunnel that led into the castle. This was his mission alone. Phase one, rescue the egg that Celestia called her son. Phase two, get out of the castle and meet Conjur and War Trotter at the randevous point. Phase three, make it back to the empire in one piece, and finally phase four, when Luna saw what a hero he was she would beg him to hold her close. Melting in his arms, she would equate that she how worried she was about him, and how much he truly meant to her. She would beg him not to let her go, the night was so cold and lonely, but also because she was afraid to be alone, thinking that the chaos spirit would invade her room in the dead of night. How could he refuse? And then, the rest would play out on it's own. He smiled as he came to the tunnel's exit, nothing could go wrong. He opened the secret passage way to find himself in a room filled with hypnotized guards, all of their glaring eyes on him. "Well... Shit."

* * *

War managed to use his spear to deflect some of Star Swirls Magic blast's. He had to keep on his wit, although the brown unicorn wasn't as good as Conjur, this was far from an easy fight. It was his style that made it hard, he would use attack magic sure, but the unicorn used many types of barriers and force fields for containment, keeping the pegasus cornered. War would need to time his dodges down to the milasecond. He had already been hit a few times, but only suffered some singed fur. Conjur was locked in battle with the spirit. He had already let Cosmos down once, he wouldn't do it again. But there was a small problem, Discord wasn't fighting like Discord. His attacks were more playful, like he was treating Conjur like a boxer would a young fan. Anytime Conjur got a good blow in on Discord, he would expect Discord to use one of his Chaos's moves, but they never came, Conjur himself wasn't as bad, he had a few cuts and singe marks, but the wounds were nothing like when they fought before. Conjur and War landed flank to flank. "How do you think Sombra is?" Conjur asked.  
War snorted. "I'm Sure he's fine, Tag?"  
"Tag." Conjur responded. The hit their hind legs and both did a one-hundred eighty degree turn. Facing their new opponents, they readied themselves for an all out war.

* * *

"What are you doing!?" The head guard shouted angrily. Sombra was at a loss of words. If he didn't think of a valid excuse.

"_Say, hail Discord and then raise your left hoof._" A voice told Sombra. He had no idea where that came from, but hey, he was dead anyway.

"Hail Discord!" Sombra screamed raising his left hoof.

The head guard merely glared at him. "Ugh, you're one of Reginald's guys, aren't you?" He glared. "Look, I get it, you want a way to praise Discord, but 'Hail Discord' sounds like some super weird and very evil thing, so just stop, ok?" The guard begged.

"Sorry," Sombra gave a sigh of relief. "It's just I got nervous-"

"Doing an exercise that you're supposed to be working on tomorrow, you rookies need to learn to relax... And where's your armor?" He interrogated.

"I..." Sombra didn't know how to respond.

"_You lost it._" The voice said.

"I lost it." Sombra repeated.

"Of course you did!" The guard rolled his eyes. He grumbled something out under his breath and went into a closet. After a few seconds he came out with a shoulder pad and an emblem. "Here, wear these until further notice... And for the love of Discord, learn your way around the castle." He chided. "If He calls on you to give a tour to that guest of his, and you get lost, he will have your head!"

Sombra nodded and left the room, putting on his new armor.

* * *

Conjur dodged many of Star Swirl's attacks. He was good, but his strategy lost all meaning against a unicorn of Conjur's caliber. The shields Star Swirl used to back his enemies into a corner were easily dispelled. "No wonder you're the bronze medal," Conjur cried. "Sloppy, everything about you is sloppy!"

Star grunted and continued his attack. For years he'd heard about the magician known as Conjurer, He just didn't know that he would actually live up to the hype that surrounded his magical ability.

War was confused. Last time Discord and him fought, the spirit of chaos was obviously toying with him, but now he felt as if the spirit was actually having trouble fighting him. Discord's aim seemed to be off by a few miles. After a few minutes War saw a prime opportunity to end this war. Using his spear, he drove into Discord. The spirit tried to escape, but he merely slid further into the weapon. The pegasus drove his spear into a nearby fountain, leaving Discord pinned in the shallow water.

Discord let out a deathly scream. "Look what done!" He shouted, scarred of where he was. "This can't be happening, it can't!"

War watched in horror as the hollowing creature began to melt into... cotton candy? War took a step back, why was he turning into cotton candy? Discord began to wail louder. "This can't be happening! It took him an hour to make me!" It finally made sense, it was a clone the real Discord wasn't here. War felt like an utter moron.

Star Swirl Tsk'ed at the two stallions. "Did you really think this was going to be easy?" He smirked as he jumped away from Conjur. "I'm Bronze, you're silver, and Discord holds gold, did you really think he would be killed this easily?" Conjur glared at Star Swirl. "Just to let you know, We sensed all three you." He smirked as looks of horror formed on War and Conjur's features. "Didn't think we'd leave Sombra alone, did you?"

* * *

The trotted through the hallway's of the castle. Most of the guards paid him little to no heed, just the way he wanted it. He knew the layout of the castle fairly well, enough to be able to find Celestia's room. He came to Celestia's tower. There were two doors, one lead to the Princess's room, while the other was meant for visitors, diplomats, or 'close' friends of Celestia. Though it was known throught the kingdom that this room went unused for years. Sombra froze as he heard a lite giggle. Sombra turned to the other room. Placing his ear against the door he listened closely. Somepony was defiantly on the other side of that doorway. Couriusly, he was about to grab the door knob.

"Don't Touch that!" A voice called out. Sombra was tackled and held to the ground by a hulking draconequus. Discord had rage fresh in his eyes. "Didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He asked. Sombra struggled but couldn't escape Discord's iron grasp. There was a small sound coming from the room. "haru!" Discord ordered forcefully. There was a gasp before everything fell silent.

"What the hell was that?" Sombra grunted. Discord slammed his palm against Sombra's side and sent a few dozen vaults of electricity through his body. Sombra began to tense, he couldn't move and could barely think.

"You are going to be as quite as you can." Discord growled. He turned to Celesia's room. "What's in there?" He asked. It had been the only room he'd had not ventured into, and since Sombra was so eager to enter, before he turned to Discord's very special room, why shouldn't Discord?

Sombra's eye's grew wide, if Discord found the egg- "You know, you got off easy last time we met, how about we change that." Discord growled. "Chaos's End." He uttered. Three small spikes stabbed through Sombra's side. He let out a few grunts of pain. "Chaos's End." He repeated three more spikes stabbed Sombra. He let out a shriek this time, shouting as the six needles drove deeper into his flesh. "Chaos's-" Sombra closed his eyes, knowing that the next attack would finish him.

* * *

Conjur could finally admit it, someone was on his level. Star Swirl must have known Discord was takeing care of Sombra and kept it until to himself until now. By stating a single sentence, both Conjurer and War Trotter were fighting off-balance. Conjur focused more on trying to Teleport, but Star Swirl would use a sealing barrier, something that negated a unicorn's ability to use any movement type spells. Any time War made a attempt to dash to the castle Star Swirl didn't hesitate to try and blast him. War didn't get it,Star Swirl seemed to have the ability to kill them both in the state Conjur and himself were in, so why didn't he?

Conjur got rid of the shield and blasted the rival Unicorn. Star Swirl was knocked to the ground. He tumbled a bit, but managed to regain his footing a few seconds later. Conjur saw that Star Swirl was unable to focus, though something in his eyes said that he could have cared less. Conjur knew from there short fight that he was skilled, a little devious, but it seemed like the unicorn was disinterested in killing him. No, Star Swirl seemed to fight for another reason, but what? He could tell that maybe it was surpassing Conjur himself, but his eyes spoke differently, they looked as if they hated someone. Conjur refocused though, he ran to War trotter and in an instant, teleported too the one place he could think of.

* * *

"Chaos's-" Sombra Closed his eyes, knowing that the next attack would finish him. "-Reg-"

"_ATTACK, NOW!_" The voice screamed. Sombra could feel some type of presence start to overtake him, It was almost pushing him to do something. He opened his eyes. Discord stopped mid sentence, taken aback by the princes new look. His eyes emitted wisps of purple smoke as any white was replaced with a powerful green glow. Sombra's horn began to glow a low black as, just for an instant, his horn turned red.

Sombra jerked his head upward, out of nowhere a dark-colored crystal pillar crashed through the floor, Sending Discord flying off the prince. Sombra got control of himself as he began to revert back into his old look, white surrounded his red pupils as his horn went back to its usual grey hue. The purple wisps dissipated within moments. He stood in shock, not because he'd stopped the spirit from killing him, or the fact he was still standing after he'd been stabbed six times, but it was how he knocked the spirit off. For a split second, he was scared, it felt as if a black void began to over take him. He gasped as he felt the sting of his punture wounds. Luna had only three spikes go through her, he had six, but he couldn't lose focus.

Sombra tried to rush past the spirit, but Discord grabbed Sombra's tail. "W-where'd you learn that?" He growled as he stood back up. "Chaos's-" Discord was cut off as he was blasted from into a wall. He lifted his head, only to see Conjur and War rushing into the tower to help Sombra. Discord had enough. He lifted his hand up and caught the three stallions in a levitation spell. "You three persistence is growing more and more annoying!" He shouted. He began to slam the three stallions against the walls several times, until he decided to end it. "Chaos's Rage!" He shouted.

As the attack neared the group Conjur managed to conjure a barrier at the last second. The plasma ball came into contact with the shield, exploding. The blast shattered the shield, singeing their coats. "Star Swirl!" He screamed with pure rage. The Unicorn appeared in an instant, bleeding slightly. "I thought I told to take care of those two, why are they here!?"

"Forgive me master, I shall finish this now." he walked over to the three stallions, his horn glowing with an intense light. Sombra, War, and Conjur were all enveloped in a light and vanished. Star Swirl smiled.

"Damn prince, couldn't sit still for three seconds." Discord growled. If he had been given just two seconds he could have done to Sombra what he was about to do to himself. "Chaos's Regain!" Suddenly the burn mark from Conjur's attack and the welt from Sombra's pillar was healed. "Where did you send them?" Discord hissed.

"To the Empire, as instructed... I'll admit I sent Sombra to the infirmary... Tell me, if they are such a problem, why let them live?"

"You and I both know there's been enough death during my reign. I don't care what type of a threat they are, I don't want anyone under me murdering another. Besides, if I went all out, would they even stand a chance?" He turned to the door Sombra was about to enter, He opened in slightly. "Cema Ota." He said calmly. He closed the door and looked at Celestia's room. What ever was in there could wait until later, he had some collateral damage to take care of. He didn't want those kids hurting themselves as they played in the rain. He gave out a sigh. "Sometimes, I think this is just too much." He said rubbing his eyes. He looked back at the second door. Deep within its confines was his redemption, a chance to make up for the wrong he did.

* * *

Conjur and War were shocked, they were standing in the middle of the Empire's throne room. Luna, Celestia, and Amethyst, shocked at their sudden return, ran to their friends. "Conjur, War... Where's Sombra?" Luna asked, nervous of the answer.

"We can't say we know." Conjur grunted. Luna fell to the ground weeping. Conjur felt like obliterating Discord now. First he let down Cosmos, not once, but now twice, and, now, Sombra was-

"Queen Amethyst!" Honey screamed. "It's Sombra, he's in the infirmary, it look's bad!" She said teary eyed. Luna shot up, and along with Amethyst, Ran to the infirmary.

Th prince had a few blood packs attached to his body, his wounds seeped blood through the bandages. He was awake, but barely. War and Conjur joined the two alicorns at his side. "we're still alive." He whispered. "How are we still alive."

"Star Swirl..." Conjur uttered.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Some Unicorn, he's about as good as I am, a little sloppy here and there... But now, I don't think it was because that's who he is." Conjur explained. "I think... He spared us, during our fight and when Discord told him to end us." Conjur watched as his friend slipped out of consciousness.

War sat stairing at Sombra, he could have died, they all could have, the rage and even the hint of fear in Discord's voice, terrified him. It started to make him think. Sure, age wise, he was immortal, him, Honey Suckle, and Conjurer, they all were, But that didn't make them invincible. It was a common misconception, ponies often viewed th royal family as gods, but far from it. They were powerful, yes, but an injury sever enough could kill them, hell complications with birth could kill any of the mares. He'd taken his long life mostly for granted, waiting, that was his main problem. He glanced upwards at Luna, who held Sombra's hoof in both of her's. Maybe he was like the unconscious prince. He looked up further to see Honey enter the room. With Discord still at large, could he really afford to wait?

* * *

**Ok, sum up time... also some explanation, Cosmos, the father of Luna and Celestia in this story, Gave the three foals, Conjurer S. Ummon, War Trotter, and Honey Suckle, the gift of immortality. Now '****immortality**' at least in my book, does not mean you can't die... Well, You can't die of old age and your body ceases aging at a certain age. Now to reitterate, It is possible to kill someone that is immortal, a knife will work well, depending on how many times you stab the being, Also sickness can take these suckers out easily, and as stated in the above story, complications with birth can kill a mare Like Celestia, Luna, Amethyst, and Honey. Also immortality can be willfully given up... But don't think it's one of those things that age you like 3000 years in a single second, no, if you give up your immortality you just start aging normally again. SO yeah other than that, Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Threat

Chapter 12 Threat

Conjur sat in the castle library, brooding in his anger. This has been the second time Discord had gotten the better of him. He felt like he was going to explode. After everything he tried to do, nothing seemed to work. He could try to learn for years and he would always come up short to the spirit of chaos. He failed Cosmos a second time. He slammed his hooves on the table; he needed some way to save Equestria.

* * *

After the three stallions returned from Canterlot, Honey had fully forgiven War. She tried to talk to him, but he said that he 'needed to think.' She walked around the castle; did she blow her chances with him? He genuinely seemed to not know why she was she was acting cold towards him, could it be that… she destroyed her chances? Maybe, she never had a chance with War to start with. She came to Sombra's room in the infirmary. She saw Luna trying to feed Sombra, though he protested as best he could saying that he wasn't five and that Discord's attack did not leave him unable to feed himself. All it took was a puppy dog look from Luna to make him change his mind.

Honey was jealous of them; although they had their quarks, they did seem generally happy together. She wanted that, someone she could care for and vice versa, someone who could hold her close, someone who could just be there for her, but it seemed that War would never think anymore of her than a friend. "_Weak and Pathetic._"

* * *

War sat on his bed, deep in thought. Honey wanted to talk to him earlier, but he pushed her off. He just wanted to fly out into the sky and scream that he loved her, put her on the spot, but that's what scared him. Putting her on the spot, he knew exactly how she would respond. She would say yes, not because she liked him, but because she felt obligated to so, that the display deserved a yes and the rejection would embarrass him beyond belief. He began to think about his 'brilliant' plan. She hadn't made the first move in over 300 years, why the hell would she do anything now? No, he was just scared. He fought off a giant cockatrice, several manticores, and a spirit of chaos and felt little to no fear as he did so, but when it came to a single mare rejecting him, he was frightened. He got up off his bed, he was going to do it, he was going to sing out his praises... as soon as he could, which was not now. He stopped at his door. "God damn it, War, why are you such a pussy?!" He screamed to himself, unable too move from his spot.

* * *

Star Swirl walked around Canterlot examining the ponies. The foals seemed to love the chaos, but the adults desperately wished it to end. Although he wasn't a complete tyrant, but if anyone tried to oppose him, Discord would decimate them, attack them to the brink of death, only to use Chaos's Regain to save them, it would serve as a reminder that he could kill them without a second thought. Could was the key word, Discord would rather die himself before he killed anyone. It still angered Star Swirl though, who was he to rule? If he could, he would stop this, but how? He knew nopony came close to Discord's skill; there was nothing he could do. The god surpassed all magicians in existence.

* * *

Amethyst came to the library wanting to find a book, one that would take her mind off the fact her son was nearly killed. She came to the Romance section, picking up a book her and the king shared when they were young, but she saw Conjur walking to the back of the library. Curiosity got the better of her, and she followed him until he came to a sealed door.

Conjur cracked his neck. A long time ago, Cosmos told him that all castles, no matter the nation, had a vault. The alicorn king told him that the Chronicles and spells in the vault were only used as a last resort. Conjur thought back on everything, Discord had harmed his friends, his leaders, and his family all at the same time, this was time for a last resort. Conjur examined the door and it's locks. He'd been told that it would take either a member of the royal family or a master magician to unlock the vault and it's contents. Conjur took a deep breath. His horn began to glow as all nine locks on the door were enveloped with a blue aura.

"Need something?" Conjur gasped as he turned around, his aura fading from the locks. Amethyst glared at the unicorn. "It's funny, most colts try to open that door out of curiosity, so I just tell the guards to laugh it off, but I would just love to know why a full-grown stallion, one of the best magicians in the world, would even think of opening it." Though her voice was raised only slightly, it spoke of cold threats with each word. "Especially when you know what's inside."

Conjur froze, refusing to make eye contact. "I-I…." He'd been snagged; there was no point in hiding it. "I was going to open the vault and use the spells inside to save Canterlot." He said closing his eyes, unwilling to face the queen

"Conjur," She said with a scowl, "what rests within that vault are scrolls and books so forbidden, that even glancing at them is a reason for death!" She screamed. "Using one of those spells can bring a nation to its knees, and don't even think, 'Oh, well I can control it,' because you can't, no being in existence can!" She screamed. She inhaled slightly, only to cough for a few minutes.

"Your majesty, are you-"

"Don't try to change the subject!" She shouted in a fit of rage. "Give me one good reason, why I _shouldn't_ imprison you this instant!"

Conjur didn't even need to think of his answer. "Go to the infirmary, there, you'll find your son, who clung to life after he fought Discord. Also you'll find a love struck mare, one, that beyond all reason, loves him. Tell me, do you think either of them is safe?" The queen's eyes went to the floor, her anger slowly fading. "I don't know about you, but I don't think this will end until Discord dies. Now, Cosmos said that the spells in this vault are to be used as a last resort. Considering two princesses and your son, the crowned prince, have all been brought to the brink of death, look me in the eye and say, this is not time for a last resort." He said opening his eyes.

"…I will say these are desperate times." She said. Closing her eyes, her horn began to glow with a powerful light. The nine locks began to glow and there was a loud click. "Read and learn what you must." She said. The door opened up to the unicorn. Conjur took one step forward, but before anything else, Amethyst's horn enveloped Conjur's neck and slammed him on the wall. "But know this, none of what you learn leaves your mouth unless it's to the royal family of the Crystal Empire or Celestia and Luna. Utter a single word to anypony else, and I will end you where you stand." She spoke so softly, and that was the worst part. Conjur knew this wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"I understand." He said calmly. He was let go and fell to the ground. He sighed in relief and entered the vault.

* * *

Later that same night, Discord closed the door to the room he'd stopped Sombra from entering. He came face to face with Celestia's room, the one room he hadn't ventured into. Two days ago, he followed Sombra to the room, why was he so eager to enter the room, what was in there that was so important? He walked forward and grabbed the doorknob. The door creaked as he opened it. Discord stood in the tower's main room. In the center of the floor was a large, circular bed. On the back wall there was a large fire-place, and on that was…. He stood in shock. He slowly walked forward and took the small headset. He hadn't seen it since he was a child. One of his friends had told him that the crystal would let you see a living being's soul. He excitedly put on the headset and looked around the room. Everything in the room was dyed a blood red, save the egg that sat on Celestia's desk.

* * *

The next day, Celestia sat in her room. Spike was still in Canterlot and Sombra was caught just outside of her room. If Discord went in there…. She didn't want to think about what he would do to him.

There was a few knocks at her door. "Your highness?"

"Enter." She said with a sigh.

The door swung open and a Pegasus entered with a letter. "I'm sorry ma'am, but there was a letter left outside the castle addressed to you." He said holding out an envelope.

"Thank you," She said levitating it to her. "You may take your leave." He bowed and left the room. Celestia opened the envelope to find a card. It read, '_Open in the Throne Room!_' She turned it over, questioningly, finding nothing.

* * *

Amethyst sat on her throne, talking with Luna, and Conjur. "He'll be fine," Conjur assured, "My spells will make sure he makes a full recovery."

"Thank you, Conjur." She said with a quick glare. He nodded and stepped to the side. Everyone's head turned to the door as Celestia entered, carrying a card.

"What's that?" Conjur questioned.

"I have no Idea." Celestia turned it over again. "It just said to open it in the throne room." Her horn was adorned in a yellow light. The card slowly opened, but when it did the sun ceased to shine, all along the stain glass windows the images disappeared, only showing a purple egg, save for one.

"Celestia, what's going on?" Amethyst asked nervously.

"Wait, sister, isn't that your egg?"Luna said looking at the violate images.

A dark cackle entered the room, one that filled Conjur with hatred.

"Hello," The voice said. "Did you all miss me?" Suddenly, on the last stained glass window appeared an image of Discord. "I missed you."

"Is that-?"

"Discord." Conjur growled, interrupting Amethyst.

"What do you want?" Luna asked angrily.

"Oh, I was just getting bored in that castle," Discord said examining his stained glass paw. "So I thought, why not mess with my favorite group of ponies? I have to say, the things in your rooms shows a lot… some more than others." He laughed. "Like War Trotter's diary… how are the high school characters by the way? Still enough drama to make a sitcom?" He questioned. "I hope so, relationships like that makes for such beautiful chaos… Well those and newborns."

Celestia froze where she stood, a look of fear began over take her, her eyes grew wide, and her mouth went dry.

"I have to say, children look so cute pre-birth." He continued. "Waiting to live the life they want, to laugh and cry, and to play in the chocolate rain and eat tons of cotton candy… Unless they get smashed before they get the chance to hatch." He leered at the princess, making sure she was paying him full attention. "On another note, I do love eggs." His image snaked to one of the other windows. "I love a good egg in the morning, don't you, Celestia?" His tail smashed against the egg's image, breaking it open. The shell parted, revealing a dying fetus. "Of course, sometimes do I get one that actually has a developing fetus in it... Still, nothing a little frying oil wouldn't fix… maybe a dash of pepper and a pinch of salt. Mm, I can just taste it." The image of the dragon fetus seemingly fell into a frying pan, causing Celestia to urk.

Discord teleported, appearing in three separate windows, each with their own egg. "Of course they make such good target practice too…. Chaos's Rage, Reign, and End." He said quickly. First an image of a plasma ball hit one egg, incinerating it. Next another egg was hit be a plethora of lightning bolts, reducing it to ash. Finally, in the last of the three windows, spikes protruded the ground and running through the eggs shell.

Celestia's eyes grew wide as she focused on the tips of the spikes. They were covered in blood, or at least colored with red stained glass.

"Well, judging by the amount blood, I'd say that egg was ready to hatch any second… Anyway, another thing eggs are useful for, practicing new spells. I've been working on one that just blows things up if you can believe it, watch." He jumped into another window and lightly touched the egg's shell with his talon. It took the egg less than five seconds to explode. "Ok, enough of that," Discord snapped his fingers ridding every window of every image, save for the smirking spirit.

"Now, Celestia, your egg is very special. Besides utterly decimating it, I might be a kind soul and give it away for free." He chuckled. "I know delegates in Saddle Arabia that would love to try dragon. But than again I met a few canterlot nobles that would love to keep a small dragon as their pet… until it got too big, stopped being cute and had to be put down…" During his entire speech he kept his gaze locked on Celestia, making it clear to everypony he was savoring her concern and unbearable fear. "That would suck, wouldn't it?" What he was doing was as transparent as anything, yet Celestia felt the threat's full effect.

His voice dropped. It was less playful and now had carried a more sinister tone. "I also know a princess that would most likely sell her soul to get her unborn child back."

Conjur glared at the image of Discord. Using that egg as leverage. Clever, but making a public spectacle wasn't the smartest move. Conjur snorted a quietly, there was no way Discord would get anything out of any of Celestia, he would personally see to it.

"Now, I have no interest in your soul," Discord continued, his tone returning to the playful more care free voice they all knew, but despised. "But I do want you do something for me, one tiny, little favor." He said pinching his fingers together. "Now I'm not one for clichés, they're quite boring," He rolled his eyes, "but if you ever want to see your egg dash son again, you'll come to Canterlot." He looked at her face looking for any change, but there was none. "Wow, you actually knew it was a boy, color me impressed... No really, do it, I just made impressed an actual color!" He laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Anyway, you have three days to respond. Send any of your guards or Conjur for a rescue attempt, and I smash the kid wide open. After three days, Star Swirl is using him as target practice." A clock appeared on the windows of the castle. "Time is ticking, Celestia." He cackled. "Better make a choice." In a large flash everything went back to normal.

Amethyst looked at Celestia, the look on her face was indescribable. For days she'd worried about that egg, now its fate was in the hands of a spirit, one that was prone to destruction. "Celestia-"

"I need to go." She uttered.

Before she reached the door Conjur appeared, blocking Celestia's path. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked raising his brow.

"… To my room." Celestia answered, unwilling to look Conjur in the eyes.

"Good, let me help you get there." In a large flash of light Celestia was in her room. Celestia glared at her friend. "And to make sure you stay here." Conjur disappeared.

Celestia dashed for the door, only to have a barrier form in front of it. She threw herself against the barrier in a futile attempt to break it. "Conjur, let me out!" She shouted.

Conjur stood outside listening to her screams and pleads. He sighed, doing his best to ignore her. He left to the vault. Most of the books were written in some type dead language. It would take him weeks to translate, and that was if he was lucky. He had three days to think of something, or else he would be sleeping with one eye open for all eternity. "I better get studieing."

* * *

"He's doing what?!" Sombra cried sitting up in his bed.

"Holding Celestia's egg hostage." Luna growled as she reflected on Discord's threat.

"Damn it!" Sombra said, doing a face palm. "It was me, If I had just gotten the damn egg, maybe this wouldn't be happening, hell if I didn't go to her room maybe he wouldn't have found it." He sighed. "Where's Celestia?" He asked.

Luna gave out a sigh. "Conjur locked her in her room, for now."

"I think we need a more permanent solution, one that's less likely to imprison any one in a cell block." Sombra said.

Unbeknownst to them, Honey had listened to them the entire time from a distance. According to Luna, Discord said that if a guard or Conjur went in for a rescue attempt, the egg would be smashed. What if an assistant went in? If any of the legends about draconequi were true, then Discord would take what he said word for word. "_Weak and Pathetic, that's going to change._" She thought. All she had to do was reach Canterlot.

* * *

Star Swirl glared at the spirit as he sat atop his throne. Scum, that was what Discord was. The only person that surpassed Discord was… _Him…._

"What do you think Star Swirl?" He cackled. "What 'favor' do you think I should make Celestia do?" Star Swirl kept looking forward. "I hear she is a lovely looking mare, and I just know she'll do _anything_ to get her egg back…" He took a quick glance at Star Swirl. "I mean I don't know about you, but she would be willing right?" A collar connected to a chain appeared in his hand. "Can you imagine her wearing this?" He laughed. It was almost like Disocrd wanted him to say something that would get him smacked across the face.

"… You won't harm it." Star Swirl finally said, "You have a big talk, but your delivery will be lacking." He finally turned to his master. "Like you said, hasn't there been enough death during your rule?"

Discord chuckled as the collar and chain vanished. "Tell me, does Celestia know that?" He leered at him, putting the unicorn on edge. "And tell me, can you risk telling her?" He could feel the anger and frustration awaken within the unicorn. It was time; soon he would know just where Star Swirl stood. It was time to give him a little test.

* * *

******yeah not a real action-y chapter, but it's not like I can produce a fight scene at every chapter, writer's block is a pain at times. **

******Second, **God damn, I cannot do romance dramas without doing them poorly... 

**Also I would just like to thank everyone that has followed, reviewed, and favorite this story, it really means a lot.**


	13. Rescue

**Chapter 13 Rescue**

"Let me out!" Celestia wept, banging against her door. "**Conjurer, we demand you release us at once!**" A booming voice yelled. She thought the traditional Canterlot voice would get here something, but it was met with no response. Her side was badly bruised and her cheeks were moist with tears. "Conjur, please, I promised I'd take care of Spike…" She sniffled. "Please, let me out." The door slowly began to open, as Luna entered.

"Sister…" She said with a look of shock.

"Luna!" Celestia cried embracing her sister. "Thank you Conjur-"

"Locked you in here, I know."

"W-What? How?"

"He told me. Tia, I know that egg means a lot to you, but you can't willingly go to Discord. One favor? Tell me do you actually think he'll let you go after one favor?"

"So what, are you saying that I just leave Spike to him?" She asked tearfully. "I made a promise to his mother that I would take care of him, and so far I don't think that promise has been kept… I'm sorry Luna, but I'm doing this." She began to walk past her sister.

"I am to, Tia." Luna's horn began to glow. Celestia felt tired for some reason, her eyelids grew heavy, and she began to have trouble standing. "L-Luna…?" She managed to moan. Her eyes shut as she fell to the floor, only to be caught by Luna.

* * *

Conjur sat reading a book from the vault. He had to learn new spells if he was to even hope to match Discord. "Conjur!" Sombra said entering with Luna. "It's getting out of hand; we need to get the egg back... Where's War?" He asked.

"In his room," Conjur said closing the book. "And as for the egg, Discord will stop us, he knows royalty like the back of his hand and he sensed all of us from a mile away, He will be on the lookout. We have no stallion that can get close-"

"There's… me." Honey said quietly as she entered the room. She cleared her throat, "I-I could go and get the egg back."

"No." Conjur said without a second thought. "I think we're going to have to bank on the hope he might be bluffing."

"Conjur," Honey argued. "I can do this, I'll be fine."

"Look, Honey," He sighed. "You don't know what Discord is capable of. If you were caught, you would be killed or worse, he'll keep you alive. Honey it is the dumbest thing you can do!"

"I don't think so, Discord said that if any guard or you came to save the egg, he would smash the egg. My name is Honey Suckle and I am an assistant, not a guard, I can go in and save the egg!"

"Honey that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" Conjur screamed.

"In every story about Draconequi, they always take what they say word for word, Discord matches most of the legends, so why wouldn't he adhere to this trait?"

"Honey why are you so keen on going!?"

"Because I don't want to be a weak and pathetic mare anymore, Conjur!"

"Weak and pathetic?" Conjur asked confused, but then it hit him. "Oh what, you heard War Trotter's little bar speech?" He scoffed. "Honey, this is life or death you don't need to prove-"

"Yes I do, because it's true!" Honey screamed. "I only won a joisting match because I looked helpless, I stood there doing nothing as Discord ravaged you all, I spent more time hiding in my room crying, than I have helping anyone, and War actively tried to protect me even after I gave him the cold shoulder! Any way I look at it, War was right, Honey Suckle is the weakest most pathetic mare in existence!" She screamed. "So now I have a chance to actually do something right… So just let me go. I can do it."

"Luna tell her that-"

"It actually might be our best chance." Sombra said.

"I'm sorry?" Conjur asked.

"Look at it this way, what will seem more suspicious, a hefty, built stallion, a powerful unicorn, or a slender, attractive mare that may or may not bank on her looks?"

"Luna, you can't agree with him can you?" Conjur asked.

"… I have to say… I do."

* * *

The guards stood attentively as somepony slowly approached the castle's door way. "And you are…" The guards seemed to be taken back. It was a gorgeous looking mare. She wore a regal gown, something royalty would wear to a social gathering. She had a dark shade of eyeliner on one eye, it was possible that she applied some to the other one, but her mane seemed to drape in the front, covering the upper left part of her face. "May _I_ help you ma'am?" A guard asked.

"Um… W-well, I'm h-here to…." She began to shake. One mistake and...

"Oh come on, no need to be nervous. What, I'm I just that good looking?" The guard joked, leaning into the mare. "No need for you to be trembling, yet." He smirked. Damn, the things he would do to her. "_Please be feeling frisky_." He hoped

"I-I… Well, I'm actually her for the king…."

"The… King? You mean Discord? Why would you…." He just had to put two and two together. An attractive mare wanting to see the god of chaos, she was feeling frisky alright, just not for him. "Oh, right through here." He sighed, motioning for her to enter. As she passed him the guard let out a sigh,

"Reggie, what are you upset about?" The other guard asked.

"Dude, did you not see that mare?" he asked

"Who are you kidding, if she actually did go for you, you'd pork her for a week and then throw to the side."

"Yeah, that's true… but still, it would probably be one hell of a week." Reggie said.

"You're right on that."

* * *

Discord sat thinking to himself. _What to do with that egg? _It had been a day since he sent the message, so where was Celestia? Better question was what he could do to make her think he was serious. What to do, What to do, what to… The door swung open as beautiful mare walked into the throne room. He knew what he would do. Many guards gawked at her. She looked nervous as she approached the draconequus. "May I help you?" He asked looking over the mare.

"I… Well… um, sir…" She began to become flustered.

"Oh come now, my dear, I don't bite… Just open my mouth and swallow my meals whole." She looked a little disturbed by the comment. "It's a joke!" He said appearing behind the mare.

"W-why is no one laughing?"

"I'm a spirit of chaos, not a tyrant; ponies can do whatever they please, except over through my rule… But I digress, why is such a lovely mare such as yourself here?" He asked placing his hands on her front shoulders.

She began to tense up. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She leaned in and whispered into the spirit's ear. "Oh… Well, right this way." He cackled, leading the mare out of the throne room.

* * *

War Trotter thought about the last few days over. Death, regret… Maybe he should talk to her, that is, if he could find her. After standing in the same spot for the past day he might as well walk around. He traversed through the halls of the castle, hoping to find Honey, but he came up short handed. He soon bumped into Conjur. "Hey Conjur, have you seen Honey Suckle around?" War asked his friend.

"She's gone War." He shook his head, scowling at the ground.

"Gone, What do you mean?"

"'Weak and pathetic'," He said, "Words she used in her argument to save that fucking egg!" His horn almost it up but he forced the magic urge down. "Well, after hearing a little spat we had at the bar a few months ago and watching as the spirit, one that can kill her, beat her friends that were infinitely more capable than she will ever be, she felt like she had something to prove and now she's on a little mission to save some damn egg!" War had a stolid look frozen on his face. "Worst part is Luna and Sombra said she _should_ go! Celestia is the dumbest mare I know right now! The only reason this is happening his because _she _can't _live_ without her useless egg!"

"Honey's in Canterlot?" War asked, fearing Conjur would say yes.

"Where else would the egg be!?"

"… I need to take care of something." War said leaving the room.

"War, what are you planning?" Conjur said going after him, as if he didn't already know the answer. He growled before he grabbed his friend. "War, answer me!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked. Conjur already knew, what was worse, he was actually going to help.

"He'll kill you." Conjur warned.

"Worth the risk." He retorted

* * *

Honey sat on the bed as the draconequus snaked behind her. "So, you're a lovely mare, I'm flattered you came here to… be with me." He snickered as he sly moved his talon towards her flank.

"I'm sorry, but… Can we take this a little slower?" she asked. "I just need some time to… to get ready." She said as she slightly moved away.

"Time to get ready?" He asked raising his brow.

"Well I _am_ wearing a lot of clothes and-and anticipation will only heighten the excitement later tonight." She tried to say with any hint of lust in her voice.

"Oh, I see." He cackled. "Hmm, but I don't know if I can wait."

"W-well I did come here to be… um… yours… can't you wait this one time?" She asked. She was knee deep in this now, one wrong move, one late reaction, and she was as good as dead… maybe not dead, but she didn't want to lose anything to this freak.

"Well," He looked into her pleading eyes. "Alright." He hesitantly agreed "Please, allow me to show you to a room so you may 'freshen up'."

Discord lead honey through countless halls, and soon, up a tower. "Here we are!" He declared stopping in front of a large door. "So you may feel like a princess." He said opening the door.

It was borderline too convenient, Celestia's own room. "Oh… um… thank you." She said bowing.

"You can thank me later." He smirked. "Do hurry up though; I'll be waiting in my quarters." Honey bowed and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Conjur, Where's War Trotter?" Amethyst asked angrily.

"Use your head, where do you think?" He said snidely.

"He went after Honey?!" She growled. She coughed a few times, scowling as she calmed down. "Of all the stupid… how is he planning to get to Canterlot?"

"Easy, I took him just a few miles outside of the city."

Amethyst glared at Conjur. "You let him go alone?!" She screamed. "What happened to the plan where you learned forbidden magic to fight Discord!?" She asked enraged.

"Excuse me if I don't know how to read random lines, besides, if I went I would be dead weight."

"Dead weight or not, you've sent War into a slaughter."

* * *

The guards saw an armored pegasus coming towards them. In his right fore-hoof he held an iron spear. "Halt, who-" The figure didn't hesitate to smack across them both with his spear. He twirled it around before hitting both of them with the butt of his weapon. "Stay down," he said to the unconscious bodies.

He entered the castle; all he needed to do was find Honey and the egg, than they were out of here. He unfortunately ran into a small group guards. "What are you doing in here?!" One of them screamed. War responded by knocking all but one out.

"I'm saving the mare that I love." He said before he bashed the back of the guards head with the spear,

* * *

Honey began to undo the locks to the eggs new, glass case. "Okay just a few more… GOT IT!" She screamed with joy. "Ok, aunt Honey's here!" She said picking up the egg. She was ecstatic, after everything that happened, she finally did something right. Suddenly the egg exploded into pieces. She was left stunned. "No…" She said horrified. "I-I just I saved-"

"Nice prop, wouldn't you say?" She heart stopped. "You know, rescues only work when I don't know who you are, Honey Suckle of Canterlot. You're one of the three normal ponies given immortality by King Cosmos himself." She turned around to see Discord on Celestia's bed, tossing Spike up and down. "And let me add, rescues work even better when the cover story is not about sex." He moved too quickly for any living thing to keep track of him. He tackled Honey to the ground. "Because now; you and I are in for one hell of a night." He whispered to her, slowly shifting strands of her mane in-between his talon.

* * *

War Trotter ran through the halls looking, listening for Honey. "Come on, where are you?" he asked himself. He was his hallway, the guard's dorms. He, as well as other high ranking officers, was given his own personal room… his own room, oh how he missed it. He had to focus though; there was a soft cry in the distance, coming from… the tower, Celestia's room.

* * *

Honey was harshly pinned against the bed; she struggled against Discord's grasp. "Let me go!" She screamed over and over.

"Oh, but my dear, I thought this is why you came." he cackled coldly. "Don't fight it, you're mine now." Honey shed many tears in the last few moments. He'd known who she was from the start; it was all a game to him. She didn't expect _this_ to happen, this was worse than anything else he could have done. Discord took his time using his claw to slowly rip through the dress she wore.

She could only think about War and every little regret that she had. She never really danced with anyone; she never had a family, little foals to call her own. Worst of all she never even tried to talk to War Trotter; she never got him to listen to her profusion of love. But that didn't matter now; she was Discord's slave, an object of a cruel god.

"Just relax Honey Suckle. Give in, and it'll make things a lot easier." He slowly moved into her petit body, feeling her tense as he did. He leaned in to steal a kiss, something to start the night, but he never got the chance. A spear whipped forward and smacked the spirit off the weeping mare. War Trotter stood, eyes ignited with rage. He rushed forward and tore Honey off the bed.

"Come on, get the damn egg, we're leaving!" Honey didn't think to question what had just happened and scooped up the egg. War Trotter grabbed her hoof and pulled her out of the room.

"Cheap shot." Discord growled. He shot up and dashed after the two ponies.

* * *

War Trotter was having an out of body experience; he seemed to move by himself dashing through the halls of the castle. They reached the outside with little to no trouble. Suddenly War was tackled to the ground, dropping his spear near Honey. "I believe you have something of mine." Discord growled. "I would like them both back, now." He said eyes red with an intense rage.

"Fuck you." War told the spirit.

Discord lifted him up and smashed him against the ground. "I wasn't asking." He glared. He smashed War's head into the ground. "Remember, War, I can and I will kill you." He threatened.

"And _you_ remember this; I will die before I give anyone to you for any reason." War spat in his face.

"It's amazing how you never learn." Discord chuckled. He forcefully spread the struggling guard's flailing wings, ready to break them again, but before he could make a single move, a spear smacked him off the pegasus. "And how could I forget the puny earth pony."

Honey stood, the spear in her hooves shacking. Discord rose off the ground and shot her a cold glare. He slowly approached Honey, grabbing the spear and tossing it to the side. "I have to say, I am finding you ponies less and less charming each time we meet." He smacked her to the ground. "Maybe you need to learn that there's a general rule about life! You don't start fights to can't finish." He growled, towering over the whimpering mare.

War growled as he stood back up, he was a little dazed, but ready to fight. He picked up his spear. Discord began to cast a spell. "This is only to teach you a much needed lesson." War quickly leapt forward, tackling Discord as he drove his spear into should shoulder and pinned him to the ground. He saw it, the perfect opportunity to get a little retribution. After everything that had happened, after everything he'd seen, after what he walked in on, after what he just did to Honey, War lost it. He began to beat the spirit where he lay.

"Maybe you need to learn!" War cried. "If you ever touch her, if you ever threaten her," He screamed as he assaulted Discord. "I will be there and I will make you pay!" He could have killed him, but then they reached a stalemate. Unbeknownst to the two ponies Discord had used his battered tail to snatch the egg, wrapping it around the shell like a boa constrictor.

"Here's how this will go," He said coughing up some blood. "I give you the egg and you two leave me and Canterlot." He breathed. "So, why not just take it so your precious princess can hatch it using her damn magic!" He muttered. War tried to move, only to see the tail slowly tighten. He grunted as he tore the spear from Discord. "Catch!" Discord shouted, throwing the egg up into the sky. War spread his wings and flew after the egg, catching it as it began to descend. "Leave." Discord gasped. War glared at him as he came into a smooth landing. He and Honey turned and began to walk away.

* * *

"…" Discord sat against a tree, inches near death. Blood spilled from his stab wound. They got the egg. A hand grabbed his shoulder. "Chaos's Regain." A voice said. In an instant all of his wounds were healed. Discord turned to be face to face with... himself. "A must say that was a lovely performance, but I think if War wasn't so pissed, he might have realized you weren't me…. De-Spell." Discord declared. In an instant, the spirit on the ground changed into Star Swirl.

* * *

Earlier that day

Star Swirl knew what he needed to do. Discord taught him a spell called, 'omniamporphic'. He could change into anything. He would use this to stop Discord's little plan for Celestia, if she or any of her friends came, he would make sure they had time to get the egg and go, but he had to make it look good. He had read up on every one, and he meant everyone. He cast the spell and turned into Discord, who luckily was out for the day. He had one shot, and if he found out, well, no point in hiding anything else. Star Swirl wouldn't let _him _harm Cosmos's bloodline.

* * *

"You never left… you were watching me…." He took a few steps back; He thought Discord was going to kill him, but the spirit merely smiled.

"Thank you star Swirl, I must retreat to my room for final evaluations, I would suggest you stay close until then."

Star Swirl stood dumbfounded, but then understood. His eyes grew wide. "You wanted me to give them the egg… Why? That _is _Celestia's egg; I made sure it was, why allow me to give it to them?"

"Think of it like this," Discord said as he stopped walking. "I find strong moral more devastating than low. Tell me; after the heroic War Trotter fought the spirit of chaos to the brink of death, what will the crystal empire take me for? If they attack, then I'll simply use Chaos's Rage and Reign, and we'll be done with it… That, my boy, is how you break an army." He lifted his hand and Star Swirl was levitated over to the spirit. "Just know, you and I will share words later." In a flash of light Star Swirl was gone, leaving Discord alone in the forest. The spirit laughed uncontrollably. "Or, maybe… I made the kid a promise."

* * *

Two nights earlier

Discord looked through the lens, there in the egg was a developed baby dragon, sleeping in its makes shift womb. It had a powerful soul, alit with a deep blue flame. Discord could sense loneliness in the unborn child. "Oh… you're just like…." He turned and went back into the room he was just in, the blankets raised and fell with each breath she took. Sighing he went back to the egg. "Long way from your mommy, aren't you?" He said sadly. "…I get that, I never really knew my mother… My dad though! Man, talk about baggage! Well, at least, until I met _him. _I actually consider him my real dad, he took me in and raised me… even though we were worlds apart…. I think _you _could understand that." He said to the egg.

The dragon looked well enough to pop out of the egg any moment. "What's the matter? Why don't you bust out? Need some help?" He waved his hand. "Come, don't fight- No way." Red letters appeared on the eggs shell. To most they were just random lines, but to Discord the first phrase was as plain as English "When two worthy souls come together… Damn, you are a _long_ way from home aren't you?" Two worthy souls, he himself is out, but Celestia and Conjur were possibly in… he just needed to get the kid to them. "Don't worry little guy, I'll get you back to your mom. And just rest easy, cause when she gets you back she's busting you out of there. Just make sure you don't give her a hard time, ok? That's my job." He chuckled. Funny, he could feel the child… becoming joyful, he smiled.

Picking up a card, he began to work his magic. "Now, we just need the right kind of bait to lure someone to save you. Actually, I think you can help me. You see there's a unicorn that I think has a lot of potential, and you are just the type of guy I need to test him." He smiled. "All I need you to do, is sit tight, ok?" He said petting the egg.

* * *

Discord stood in the middle of the forest. The result of Star Swirls test was clear. He continued on his path, soon it would all come together.

* * *

War walked through the forest berating Honey for her reckless and, quite frankly, moronic plan. Every so often, after he would pause, she would look at him, ready to speak up. But she held her tongue; only three words entered her mind. _"Weak and pathetic". _That was all he would think of wasn't fair, every time she tried to express herself, something random always got in the way. All those thoughts on regret amounted to nothing when it really matters. She began to sniffle, causing War to turn around. "Honey?" he asked. _Great job dick, you made her cry._ "Look, I didn't mean it like that, It's just you could have been-"

"N-no, it's not that." she sniffled. "It just sucks, having feelings for someone and know they barely notice you." She wiped her eyes. "And really sucks that no matter what I do, no matter how I act, you just ignore me!" She said weeping. "I get it, I'm shy, nervous, weak, pathetic, but the least you could have done is let me down easy!"

"Let you down…" The gears in War's head finally began to turn. He swore he heard a loud bell ring and a light bulb turn on when he _finally_ understood what she meant. "Wait… you we're… in love… with me?" he said.

"NO, YOU THINK!?" Honey screamed, still crying.

"Honey, I never-"

"Just save it War." She said walking past him "I don't want to-"She was forcibly turned around. She gasped as War lunged forward. His lips firmly pressed against hers, causing her to begin to breathe heavily.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry; I had to get that squared away." He said. "Also I'm sorry I've been a total moron… It was actually you that kissed me at the summit… wasn't it?" She nodded her head. Was this really happening? "Oh god, I'm really stupid… how long?"

"Since you saved me from the bullies, the day we met…."

"Nearly three centuries, and I never picked up on it once." He began to laugh. "And here I was saying, 'she'll make the first move.'" He began to laugh harder.

"Do you know me?" She asked.

"I guess not, again, thick headed, remember?" He fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. "If I had actually just grew a pair and asked you out 275 years ago, we wouldn't have gone through all this damn drama." He got up from the grass. "Again, I'm sorry…. Maybe I can make it up to you over dinner?" he asked.

"You called me weak and pathetic." She glared.

"Weak and… OH! That? No, here, what I meant by that was on your confrontation skills, you see I was scared you'd feel forced to stay with me if I started the relationship… I thought you'd stay just to spare my feelings. I didn't want that, I thought if you started things off it would be easier for you to end it if you didn't feel anything."

"War I used to throw paper weights… at your head, with you I'm anything but nervous… except…."

"When it's admitting how you feel." He chuckled. "We'll let me break the ice than." He took a deep breath, and finally said the words she'd be wishing to hear for the longest time. "I love you."

* * *

Conjur finally saw War and Honey approach the rendezvous point. He couldn't tell what but they seemed different, like something… His eyes widened, He didn't know whether to call War a sly dog or a fucking creep, taking advantage of a distressed mare, but he decided he might as well keep it to himself. He welcomed his friends and brought them back to the empire.

* * *

Amethyst was livid at the two main ponies. "This was nothing short of irresponsible, stupid, not to mention," She coughed slightly. "Sorry, not to mention dangerous-"

"Your majesty if I may speak, Honey rescued the egg after she'd been _assaulted_ by Discord… Forgive me for saying that she's been through enough for one day, hell for a week, I will face punishment for stealing some armor-"

"You stole what!?" Amethyst screamed.

War cringed slightly but continued "-and for going into forbidden territory, but please, just let her get some rest, I think she's earned it."

"A-and If I may speak," Honey said softly. "War saved me from Discord, if it weren't for him, Celestia wouldn't be holding the egg right now… Also I would be… um… well, better left unsaid." She said looking at the ground.

Amethyst gritted her teeth and was about to continue, but she held her tongue. "Fine, both of you are dismissed." They bowed and left began to leave the throne room, only to be stopped by Celestia. She swooped down in front of them. "Thank you both." She whispered, happily holding the egg. They smiled and nodded. They left the throne room and then the castle, ready to have their first date, happy to finally be together.

* * *

**FINALLY! The OC X OC drama is done! Whoa that was longer than I anticipated.**

**Wonder what I'm doing with Discord's character? So am I! yeah I may need to plan further into the storyline.**

**Anyway, hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Wait… Luna X Sombra is happening… War X Honey are happening… Conjur is becoming angrier… Celestia has the egg to worry about… THE ROMANCE ARKS ARE FINISHED! I mean nothing happens to Sombra right... right? (Watches Celestia's exposition at the start of Crystal Empire part 1)**

**… Damn it…. (Reviews current plans for this story)**

**… Damn it….**


	14. Of What's to Come

**Chapter 14 Of What's to Come**

Conjur closed the books and put themback into the vault. He closed the vault's door and proceeded to go to his room.

* * *

He trotted down the halls of the crystal empire. He'd been planning everything, step by step, inch by inch, but now it was time to put it all into action. He came to the library with only one book in his mind. He went to the vault; there were nine magical locks that would take either a royal, or a master magician to open… child's play to someone of his caliber. The door was opened in seconds. He skimmed the forbidden tomes, searching for the one that would show the way.

* * *

Conjur opened his eyes. He got out of bed and dashed to the library. Earlier in the week he put a charm on the vault, if anyone but Amethyst or himself opened it, it would send out something of a distress signal. He came to a skidding halt. "What are you doing!?" He screamed into the vault.

There was a brief, cold moment of silence. "Looking for book." A voice rang out.

"You won't find one in there." Conjur threatened. There was a lower chuckled from inside the vault.

"Are you sure? Because I just love the one book titled End Magic, so many powerful spells in here." Conjur's eyes grew wide, he had to be bluffing most of the words in the book were lines, most likely from a dead language. The best he had were a few translated words that were probably off by a mile. He had to be bluffing. "Of course all these spells are too complex for me. A pity, the one titled Seven Vices seemed like such a fun one."

"Discord, I presume?" Conjur asked fearfully. The voice sounded carefree and playful, yet oddly sadistic.

"Oh, close, but no cigar." A hooded pony crept from the vault's shadows. "No, I'm not Discord. Last I checked, Discord couldn't get in the empire." Conjur tried to get a good look at his face, but the pony's hood kept it well hidden.

"Who are you?" Conjur growled.

"Consider me, a friend." The pony tossed Conjur a book. "And I'm the friend that can do you a huge favor." There was a slight shine under the hood as an oddly colored back and white aura enveloped the book. "This is all you need." He snickered. The strange letters began to change into plain English. Conjur picked up the book, now labeled Tartarus.

"Tartarus." Conjur whispered in shock. "B-but its location-"

"Is detailed in the book. Learn from it, there are creatures that would rather be slave to a pony then spend another minute in that pit, and I mean that." He walked past Conjur. "And I'm talking slaves that can _kill_ a thousand Discords." Conjur looked down at the book in his hooves. "The perfect way to protect a kingdom." The figure mentioned.

Conjur tried to speak, but his words faded into nothingness. Could this really solve everything? What would it take? "Why are you doing this?" Conjur finally asked.

"Because, like you, I also owe Cosmos something. I owe him for something he did, long ago."

"You made a promise too?" Conjur asked dumb founded.

"It was a personal promise… I don't want to go into it." The pony said.

"I understand." Conjur nodded. "Thank you."

The hooded pony simply walked into the distance, and faded into the darkness.

* * *

Sombra slept in his bed, tossing and turning every other moment. "_Sombra,_" A voice kept calling. Sombra opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, sitting on a throne. "_Sombra, she's not going to make it._" The voice said.

"What?" He asked around the room. "Who are you?" He asked.

"_Try growing stronger,_" The voice said. "_She won't get through it if you don't._"

"Who won't get through what!?" He asked.

"_The mare that loves you_," The voice said in a matter of fact voice. "_I can see her dying slowly as you sit there and watch._"

"You mean Luna?!" He asked in fear.

"_The mare that loves you._" The voice repeated.

"What's going to happen to Luna?!" Sombra called. "Answer me!" He shouted into the void, jumping off the throne.

"_Grow stronger_." The voice repeated. "_Grow stronger, and maybe you can save her._"

Sombra's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed. He had been sweating… at least, he hoped that's what happened. He ran to Luna's room and opened the door as quietly as he could. He gave out a sigh of relief; she was still asleep, breathing peacefully. "_The mare that loves you_." He heard in his mind. He didn't understand, what was going to happen to Luna? He shook his head and went back to his room.

He paced through the room. She wouldn't survive? The Mare that Loves him... He didn't understand while he just sat there and watched? Why would he watch? He struggled to shake his questions off and went back to sleep.

"_I can't wait._" the voice said. Sombra opened his eyes, only to find himself once again sitting on the throne. "_I can't wait until you realize you're too late._"

"Too late for what?!" Sombra cried.

"_Too late to save her. Unless you act, she will die slowly, the mare that loves you._"

"Unless I do what?!" He shouted

"_Grow stronger,_" The voice repeated. "_and t__hen, maybe, you'll be able to save her._"

* * *

Conjur sat down at his desk with the book the hooded pony gave him. "Come on Conur," he said to himself, "It's Tartarus, the pit of darkness…." He quickly opened the front cover.

_For eyes of Royals, _it read. Conjur gulped and turned the page. _Reference, the creatures of the pit: 1-1274. Laws of Tartarus: 1275-1279. Location of the Pit: 1280. _He began to turn to pages until he reached page one-thousand, two-hundred, and seventy-five. "Law one: Entering and leaving Tartarus." He read aloud. "The gate to the pit is always opened. Any creature, living or dead may enter or exit the pit at will, though the gate is guarded… Of course it's guarded." He sighed to himself. "By the three-headed beast, Cerberus, will let any living being pass, but it will stop even the most powerful of demon from crossing the gate."

He turned the page. "Law two: The Demons of Tartarus." He sighed, reflecting on what the hooded pony said. "_There are creatures that would rather slave to a pony then spend another minute in that pit, and I mean that_." A slave to a pony, he gulped and continued to read. "The demons of Tartarus are not alive, but they can be given life. If a being… Being? Why not just say pony?" He wondered.  
"If a being offers his, her, or another beings life or soul, it is possible to bring any demon to life. Now a contract may be written detailing the cost of the offered soul. Souls that may be offered: A single being may offer his/her own soul, but he/she may also offer the soul of another, the soul of the other being can only be offered up with the owners consent or when the being is incapable of making its own choices, as seen in children still in the womb or newborns that are less than three-hundred and fifty-eight days old."  
Conjur looked up from the book. A child yet to be born could be offered up, but where would he get a child still in the…. No, she was willing to give herself to Discord for it... but also, that egg must have been a dud. According to most experts, dragon eggs would hatch after 10 months. Still, maybe it was like Honey said, use magic. He couldn't, could he? An egg for an unstoppable slave... He sighed and closed the book. He would need to study more before even thinking about it. Still, a slave that could kill one thousand Discords. He put the book next to his bed and got under the covers, maybe he could make everything right.


	15. Elements of Harmony

Chapter 15 Elements of Harmony

Discord Came to Star Swirl's cell. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky," he smirked, "you're getting to stay in the castle for free with no lessons, no work, and no rent." Star Swirl looked up at the spirit. He wore only a scowl. "Oh come now, why so glum?" Discord asked.

"Is that a serious question?"

"When am I ever serious?" Discord asked.

"Just leave me rot why don't you." Star Swirl uttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Discord said opening the cell door. "In fact, I'm keeping my promise to you."

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You're about to learn things that will change your life." He said. "First, you broke my hypnosis spell. Next, you hold contempt for all I stand for. Finally, you gave away that egg to War Trotter and Honey Suckle." Discord snaked behind the unicorn. "I now know where you stand." He said. He backed the unicorn into a corner. "Now, to change your life." He snapped his fingers and the floor beneath them faded, replaced by a vortex. The two beings began to sink in. "Welcome to my ranks, Star Swirl."

* * *

"So, this day makes what?" Luna asked, resting on her chair.

"Ten months, Luna." Celestia said, her egg tucked neatly in her saddle bag.

Sombra entered the room, taking a seat next to Luna. He nervously looked at her. "You okay?" Luna asked the pink-eyed stallion.

"Y-yeah… just had some trouble sleeping last night." He did, the voice kept coming into his head repeating the same message, that the mare that loved him wouldn't 'make it'. Was it referring to Discord? Was Discord going to kill Luna? "Hey Luna, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Asked the pink-eyed stallion to the mare that feels fine." Luna said. "Seriously, are you ok?"

"Yeah…." He said looking down.

* * *

The hooded figure came to the large dome, in his hand was a suitcase, one that should have been given away ten months earlier. He came to the barrier. All he did was simply out his hand and a portion of the shield parted for him to enter.

The crystal ponies stopped and gawked at the hooded figure as he walked through the streets. He merely rolled his eyes, as if they never saw something like him before… well to be fair, he never saw anything like him either. As far as he could tell he was the only one of his kind… Well he _was _the last of his kind; the others were all slaughtered with extreme prejudice. He turned his head as a group of mares looked at him and then whispered to each other.

"What's the matter!?" He shouted. "Never seen a Biped before!?" The group of mares began to walk away, seemingly offended. He scoffed as he heard their insulted whispers. The figure continued on his way only to stop beneath the castle. "Oh look at you," he chuckled as he ran up to the heart. "On display, for all to see." He gifted himself a small smile. "You must calling and calling, but no one's coming, are they?" He asked smugly. "You lose." He said before continuing on his way.

* * *

Amethyst tried harder than ever to devise an attack strategy. She was determined to stop Discord at all costs and…. "Wow, I leave for a few months, almost a year, and already you guys are in a war."

Her head shot up as she heard the familiar voice. "You came back." She coughed in disbelief. She placed her hooves in front of her mouth.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" The figure asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a cold." She assured him. The figure walked closer to her, entering the shadow of her throne.

"…I'm sure that's what you husband said." He retorted.

The queen glared at him. "I'm fine." Amethyst repeated, putting her hooves down. The figure couldn't explain it, but he caught the slightest whiff of blood.

"If you say so… Look, I don't want to waste much of your time, but I need you to call the princesses of Canterlot"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I have something that will change everything." He said, lightly tapping the side of his suite case.

* * *

Celestia and Luna, followed by Sombra, opened the doors to the throne room. Sombra's mouth dropped. "You." He said in disbelief as he stared at the hooded figure.

"Sombra, who is this?" Luna asked.

"Remember when I told you we got the crystal heart for free?" Both Luna and Celestia nodded. "Well, that's the salesman." He said pointing to the figure.

"Brilliant introduction, Sunny Boy," The figure said snidely, "but I'm not here for you or Queen-y." He keeping his eyes locked on Luna and Celestia. "No, I'm here for the Child of the sun and the Child of the Moon."

He approached the two alicorns, conjuring a table as he did. "Okay, first off, don't ask where the coffee table came from because I don't know, it just appears." He got himself situated, motioning for the two alicorns to come forward. He laid down his suitcase, smiling. "I wanted to give this to you two about 10 months ago, but when I came to the throne room nopony was there. Then again, I never really tried to give them to you again, the rules wouldn't let me."

"Rules?" Celestia asked, raising her brow.

"Yeah, if I come into contact with a Draconequus that's at full power… it doesn't end well."

"How 'not well' are we talking."Sombra asked.

"Would you mind half of Equestria being destroyed?" Looks of horror came over the two sister's faces. "Thought so. Anyway, so I need to come in when he's nearly drained."

"Why, so he can't sense you or something?"

"Oh no, he's already knows I'm here. He calls me his little shadow, you know, where you go your shadow follows." the figure quickly shook his head. "Anyway, after everything, he usually drains himself trying to find a way across its barrier or wastes power spread chaos"

"Its barrier?" Celestia asked. "As in possessive?"

"Yeah," he said popping another lock, "It gets very cross though, it hates it when it's on my side."

"Wait, are you talking about the Crystal heart?" Sombra asked.

"Yeah, it's like a rotten two-year old." He explained, "So before I continue, have any you been secluding yourselves with the heart for an extended period of time?"

"Personally we have not, though we do have forty-eight guards on an hourly shift guarding the heart." Amethyst informed the figure.

"I suppose that's fine … Just BTW, no one's heard a voice right?" He asked tapping on his suite case. The mares looked confused, while Sombra tensed slightly, but it was not enough to draw suspicion. "Just checking." He said popping off a third lock. "Anyway, after he weakens himself, that's when I pop in and give you ponies… these." He said popping the final lock. "Ah, there you six beautiful, sexy things are!" He cried. "Ok, time to serve your purposes." He turned the briefcase around. "Princesses, meet the ultimate weapons against Discord."

"What are those?" Celestia asked.

"These, your majesty, are the Elements of Harmony." He said. "In two months Discord will be weak enough to attack, that's when you strike with these." He said gesturing to the elements.

"Wait, if he becomes weak, and a fight between you two can allegedly destroy half a country... why don't you kill him?" Sombra asked.  
"Because, as annoying, or evil, or whatever else you would like to call him, I don't kill." The figure said sternly. "In fact in exchange for the elements, all I want is for you is to seal Discord away, do not kill him." He growled.

"And if we do?" Luna asked.

The hooded figure smirked. "I will personally kill you both." The figure felt a small flare of anger coming from Sombra. "Do we have a deal? All you have to do is not kill Discord."

Luna and Celestia turned around and discussed the matter. They eventually came to a consensus and nodded. Celestia walked over to the figure. "As princess of Equestria, I except the terms."

"All yours than." The figure said leaving the room.

"Wait!" Sombra called. "I need to ask you something… in private"

The figure let out a sigh. "Fine, follow me." He led Sombra out into the hallway and then followed the prince to his room. "So shoot, Sunny Boy, what do you need to know?" The figure asked. In response Sombra punched him across the face.

"That was for threatening my girlfriend!" He snorted angrily.

"I'll ignore that just happened." The figure said turning back to Sombra, mostly unfazed by the punch. "So calm down and ask your question."

Sombra let out a sigh. "Hypothetically," He began, "Say I heard a voice telling me Luna was going to die-"

"I'm sorry?" The figure asked.

"Well, say I was-"

"No hypotheticals!" He shouted. "Did you hear a voice!?"

"…yes."

"What did it say?!" The figure said grabbing and shaking Sombra.

"I-it said, that the mare that loves me wasn't going to 'make it'. It said, 'I can see her dying slowly as you sit there and watch_._' Well, unless I grow stronger-"

"Block it out." The figure demanded. "The mare that loves you can mean anything, don't grow stronger, and don't give in to anything, just shut that voice out!" The figure calmed down. "Look, death is a normal part of life, if someone is going to die of natural causes, let them. It's going to tell you to feel hatred and anger, but do not give in." He said turning around. "That's all I can say." With that said he left. Sombra stood, taken aback by the advice. Just let her die… No he couldn't, not Luna. He didn't care what it cost; he would make sure she survived Discord's reign.

* * *

Conjur sat in his room deep in thought, his eyes locked on the book. He came to the book still resting on his desk. He opened it up and flipped to the third law. "Law Three: Contracts." He began.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm cutting it off short here... Only one chapter left and than it's Luna and Celestia VS Discord! So anyway, hope you all enjoyed.**


	16. Confrontation

Chapter 16 Confrontation

It had been one month since the hooded figure came and gave Celestia and Luna the Elements of Harmony, and so far no one knew what to do with them. The figure said that they could seal Discord away with the elements, but he never said how. It was a question that had plagued Celestia every waking moment.

Like every other night she slept troubled, her dreams plagued by a dark shadow. "You have to move soon." A voice called. Celestia slowly opened her eyes. She sat in the middle of a field. "Come on, Celestia, you need to the stop spirit now." The voice pleaded.

Celestia stood up in the meadow. She began to look around . "Where am I? Who are you?!" She cried pivoting on her hooves.

"My name…" The shadow said stepping into the pale moon light "is Star Swirl." He was a unicorn with a light brown coat, a milky white mane and tail, and brown eyes. "Greetings, Princess Celestia."

"You're the unicorn Star Swirl?" She asked. "Conjur said that you're working for Discord."

"Not by choice, like most of his servants, I was hypnotized. If I did anything wrong, it was because I had no control over what I did or could do. Now I need you to listen. Celestia, Discord is readying a spell, one that can destroy what his, and I'm quoting Discord here, 'annoying little shadow gave you.'"

"You mean the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia questioned, circling the unicorn.

"I guess, Discord just keeps calling them 'those pathetic counters'." He sighed. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but Discord knows he's weakening and if you come in a month, he will be ready for you."

"And you're telling me this... why?"

"Becuase he has made my life, no, everyone's lives, except maybe foals', a living hell for the past year." He explained. "Some are thinking about turning to the last resort." Star Swirl put his hoof to his neck and quickly slid it across his coat.

"And what do you suggest I do?" Celestia inquried. "Becuase last I checked, that spirit could kill us all in a matter of seconds!"

"You need to get Princess Luna, and attack as soon as possible."

"Just us the two us? You can't be serious."

"I am. If it means anything, It won't be just you two, I'll be there to help you any way I can…. Discord trusts me, I can help you in this fight. Canterlot needs you, Celestia, you and Luna."

"What's your plan?" She asked.

"All you need to do is bring Luna. I'll explain everything to you as you come."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"In all honesty, you don't know."

* * *

Celestia argued with Conjur, followed by Amethyst and Sombra, as she and Luna began to leave the kingdom "You two cannot, honestly, leave us here." Conjur said shaking his head. "You two going alone is the dumbest and, quite possibly most insane thing you can do!"

"Conjur, we know it dangerous, but it's something that we need to do."

"Why, what is worth risking your lives!?"

"Think about it Conjur, Discord must know he's weakening, do you think he won't prepare for us?"

"… Good point." Conjur grumbled. "But still, you might need help-!"

Listening to Conjur's argument, Sombra couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He actually thought they should go and fight Discord with the hooded guy's weapons. Mainly because he knew they could win. He knew that while those tow kicked Discord's ass, the rest of them could just sit by and… Sombra began to think about the warning he was given. '_I can see her dying slowly, as you sit there and watch_.' Sit there and watch…. His head shot up at Luna as it finally hit him. She was going die in a fight with Discord, no, this fight with Discord. This was the warning.

"Even if you two are powerful and have the elements, I can still be an asset!" Conjur continued. "A two on one with Discord will get you two killed!"

"He's right!" Sombra declared.

"Thank you, Sombra!" Conjur said high-hoofing his friend.

"Which is why I am going you two!" Sombra declared

"Say what now?!" Everyone, excluding Sombra, cried.

"I'm not going to sit by while there's a chance they might die!"

"And I shouldn't go?!" Conjur stomped.

"Conjur, you're Conjurer, Discord will see you coming from a mile away." Sombra explained.

"He saw me coming from five miles away." Conjur grumbled.

"My point still stands. You make any group a huge target. At least with me, Luna and Celestia might be mistaken for two duchesses and their whipped towel colt."

"You do have a point." Luna agreed.

"Thank you."

"You are whipped beyond belief." Luna said, closely examining her boyfriend.

"...Not exactly what I wanted to hear." Sombra grumbled.

"And You probably didn't want to hear this, you're not coming with us." Celestia told the unicorn prince.

Sombra's face fell, but his determination, no matter how misguided, was still flaring bright. Sure he might get killed, maimed, mulled, beaten stabbed, electrocuted, and even more likely than not, rapped, but he was going to make sure the voice's prophecy didn't come to light.

After about an hour of Sombra's pestilence, Luna and Celestia finally gave into his demands, the due became a trio. Sombra immediately left the group and headed into the town to collect a few necessities. Luna turned to Celestia. "Sister..."

"I'll make sure to keep him out of the line of fire." Celestia assured the dark-colored Princess.

"Thank you." Luna and Amethyst sighed in unison.

* * *

Sombra came back with three very large bags packed. "You guys ready?" The two mares nodded. "Good now take a bag and let's get walking!"

"Wait, you expect us to walk?" Luna raised her brow. "We could just take the train."

"Good idea, why didn't I think of that?" Sombra said mockingly. "Look, Discord turned all rail lines into Jawbreakers last month, the trains aren't taking us anywhere." He threw the mares the other two saddle bags. "Come on, we're losing daylight!" Sombra said as the sun turned into the moon. "… We're losing moonlight!" Luna and Celestia merely sighed, picked up their packs, and began the trek to Canterlot, following the happy-go-lucky Unicorn prince.

Conjur, who had been left behind even though he would be a great asset, waved with Amethyst as the group departed. "Will I still need that plan B?" Conjur asked wearing a fake smile.

"Only when we get a ransom note from Discord." Amethyst responded.

* * *

Each day, their journey was the same. Sombra would keep pushing onward, happily skating on the soapy roads, while Luna and Celestia flew to keep up with him. The group would usually make camp after sixteen hours of travelling. If he built up enough power, Sombra, along with Luna, was able to Teleport a town over, cutting down on their travel time by a few days. When they came to any town villige or shop, Sombra would restock on food and other supplies, only to continue moving forward.

As the group slept, Celestia would be visited by Star Swirl, though she kept the visits from her sister and Sombra. The two began to form a small Teacher-Student relationship, with Star Swirl instructing her how to use the Elements from what Discord had told him. Much like the heart, the elements required the users to focus and feel unity, but unlike the heart, the users must have a bond, one that couldn't be broken easily. Luckily, Luna never invaded Celestia's dreams, she was too busy poking around in Sombra's head.

After a week of traveling, the group of royals finally came to a small forest that was only a day's walk from Canterlot. Strangely, it was one of the few remaining places untouched by Discords chaos. They could actually take sanction in this forest, the Everfree Forest.

"We'll make camp… HERE!" Sombra declared. Sombra had set up camp at the site of ruins that once were the home of two Alicorn sisters, the only place devoid of dangerous wild life.

"You sure we're not desecrating the memory of these ponies?" Luna asked looking at the in tacked stain glass windows.

"Trust me Luna," Sombra chuckled as he pitched the tents, "If they knew what we were doing, they wouldn't mind… Where's Celestia?" he asked looking around.

"She needed to go to the river." Luna answered, shaking her head. "She told me she wasn't feeling good."

* * *

Celestia began the vomit all the contents of her stomach into the flowing river. It felt like the world rested on her shoulders, and in truth, it did. The outcome of this fight determined the fate of not only Equestria, but the entire world. Celestia knew losing the fight meant death, or worse, becoming Discord personal slave. Reflecting on what Honey said Discord tried to do to her when she attempted to rescue the egg, made her shutter.

On a lighter note, she had a long list of to-do's if she and Luna actually won. First was hatching Spike, that little drake was being very patient inside his egg. Second would be repair to the kingdom which could take years… but being immortal, she had time to kill, finally she would get her fifty bits from Amethyst after one more month, but only if Sombra and Luna were still together.

She wiped her mouth and began to go back to camp, trying to shake any doubts that still lingered.

* * *

Celestia tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep for the first time on their journey. She looked to her left to see Sombra, clutching Luna close to his chest, smiling. They seemed to be sleeping so peacefully… which made her wonder what they were dreaming about. She chuckled at the thought of Sombra putting any type of moves on Luna, be they real or dreams.

She wished she could have slept as peacefully as they were, but all she could do was lay awake. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Celestia draped her wing over the drake's sleeping form. He was beautiful, the pinnacle of all infants. The child nestled deeper into his mother's coat, his smooth scales lightly tickling her side.

"Should I be worried that there's a small… dragon here?" Celestia's head shot up from her son, only to see Star Swirl. "Jeez, what is it with mares and wanting kids?" He muttered under his breath. Celestia looked down only to see Spike had vanished. She let out a disappointed sigh, of course this was a dream, she was happy, what else could it be? Star Swirl nonchalantly trotted over to the sitting princess. "So, what's the ETA on you guys getting to Canterlot?"

"Two days at most." Celestia told the unicorn.

"Great, I'll see you all when you get here." Star Swirl smiled.

* * *

Everypony woke up at the crack of, what could be assumed as, dawn. It was difficult to tell anymore, days and nights lasted five minutes at most. Sombra threw Luna and Celestia a pair of cloaks. "Let's finish this," Sombra said putting his cloak on, "we just need to get to the castle."

"This is really it, isn't it?" Celestia asked puting on her cloak. "Are we ready for this?"

"It's okay to feel nervous, sister." Luna assured.

"I know, it's just… I might have a few regrets if we lose."

"Like not hatching the egg?" Sombra asked.

"Precisely." Celestia admitted. Luna quickly gave her sister a hug of reassurance.

"We'll win this, I know we will." Luna smiled, breaking the embrace.

Celestia smiled and put on her hood, Luna and Sombra doing the same. This was the final leg of their journey.

* * *

Discord sat on the throne nearly crushing the chair's arm. They were early, one month early. Discord knew that the shadow had given Celestia and her sister some type of weapon to use against him, but knowing that, the shadow would have told them to strike when he was weak, not while there was a chance he could kill them. He looked to his left to see Star Swirl smiling. "Why are you so happy?" He growled.

"I want to fight Sombra, he was the only one I didn't get antiquated a few months ago." He smirked.

Discord smiled, Star Swirl finally saw things his way ever since the reveal. That simple view of his past made Star Swirl see the reasons for his chaos. It was quite the attitude adjustment, one that he was hoping for. "When they come, bring them to me." Discord ordered.

"And if they refuse?"

"Bring them bound and gagged for all I care."

"As you wish." Star Swirl smiled.

* * *

Sombra, Luna, and Celestia entered the city trying to act as casual as they possibly could. "Ok, we have maybe five seconds before Discord comes." Sombra said wearing a worried expression.

"Why so soon?" Luna asked as she looked at the 'improved' Canterlot.

"Well he can sense certain ponies," Sombra explained, "no doubt he's keeping an eye open for us."

"So what, were going to fight Discord with two hundred happy foals running around?" Happy was an understatement, Luna saw that the children were on cloud nine as they played on and ate the cotton candy clouds and the… mint chocolate lawn. She sniffed the grass, and even went as far as to lick the ground. The grass was _made_ of mint chocolate.

"Everything ok Luna?" Sombra called back to his girlfriend.

"Nothing, everything's… chaotic." She said. Luna knew that if Sombra found out there was mint chocolate lawns _and_ Cola and chocolate milk filled cotton candy clouds, her and Celestia would be down a party member.

"Anyway, to answer your question, no, Last time, Conjur said Discord ushered the foals to safety with promises of more junk food later… after he took us out." He said reflecting on the day he infiltrated Canterlot. "I don't know why though. Maybe he didn't want to see any kids get hurt."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess he just held an unborn child hostage for kicks." That one incident was making it hard for Celestia to follow the hooded figures instructions.

* * *

"_Don't kill Discord."_

_"And if we do?" Luna asked._

_The hooded figure smirked. "I will personally kill you both."_

* * *

Celestia knew he could do it. She heard from Amethyst that he was over-confident when he first approached her. Celestia bit the side of her cheek. The figure faced down an Alicorn, something said to hold as much power as a god, and showed no falter in his stride. Although she hated the fact she couldn't make Discord fully pay, she was also relived.

As they continued towards the castle, the royals were approached by two of Discord's guards. "That's so not good." Sombra muttered. As the guards approached, Sombra took of his cloak's hood and Smiled. "Greetings!" Sombra happily welcomed the guards. "Can we-"

"Cut the crap." The first guard said sternly. "We know who you are, Prince Sombra." Sombra cursed under his breath the second he heard his name.

"Lord Discord want's a meeting with you three," The second guard continued, "so please, my princesses, make it easy and come quietly."

"And say we refuse that kind offer?" Luna remarked. The guard leveled a spear to her throat.

"I know this sounds cliché, but, we have ways of making you come with us."

"You're going to want step back, now." Sombra ordered, stepping in between the guard and Luna. He forcibly lowered the guard's spear, keeping his glare locked with the stallions over-confident eyes.

The guard merely smirked. "Have it your way then." Sombra felt something hit the back of his head and then, nothing.

* * *

"I think he's waking up." Sombra heard a guard say.

"I would hit him again, but that would kill him." A familiar voice stated. Sombra slowly woke up in a daze. Opening his eyes he saw he was being dragged by the arms across a great, red carpet, submissively followed by a calm Celestia and a livid Luna.

He was thrown on the ground. Before him was the spirit the three of them came to stop, Discord. Luna rushed to Sombra's side and helped him up. "So what happened?" He whispered.

"Some jackass bashed you against the head and knocked you out. I was about to go off on the guy, but Celestia stopped me, saying, I'll only make our position worse." She turned and glared at the light brown Unicorn. First chance she got, that guy was a dead pony.

Sombra's eyes scanned the room, but stopped at the white-haired unicorn, Star Swirl. It explained why the voice sounded familiar, but didn't explain why Celestia stopped Luna from going off on him. Sombra then turned to lock glares with the spirit.

Discord waved his hand and all guards dispersed, his gaze breaking from Sombra's. He thought it was cute that Luna was keeping close to her little boyfriend.

He smirked as his glance went to Celestia. "Well, look-y what we have here." He said, tapping his talon on the throne's arm rest. "Two lovely looking Alicorns, and a prince that gets his ass handed to him whenever we meet." He Stood up. "You know, when my worst nightmare gives you weapons, it's smarter to actually bring them with you." He actually thought it was funny, they were wearing cloaks, not even armor. "Now, to make sure you listen." Discord snapped his fingers. Chains wrapped around the group of royals and brought them to the ground.

"So, what was the plan here?" He asked antagonistically. "Seal me away? Restore harmony to the land and make sure everypony returns to their boring, mundane lives that go nowhere?" He chuckled to himself.

"Why not let us out of these chains so we can show you, Discord!" Celestia snorted, struggling in her binds.

"That would be great, but no. Look Celestia, I'll two choices. Option A: I have three attacks that will kill you all painlessly, who wants which? You will get first pick." Discord smirked and strode to the alicorns. Bent down and cupped Celestia face. "Or you and Luna could give up, and I promise I will let Sombra, and Sombra alone, go back to that little haven of harmony you still have." As Discord gave Celestia the offer Sombra did his best to escape the chains. All he fought for was at his side. He wouldn't let it end this way, at least not for her.

Celestia shot her eyes down. "And what would happen to Luna and I?"

Discord tapped his chin pretending to think about what would happen to Celestia. "I have certain uses for both of you, actually, you in particular. If I were you, I would go with choice B." He coaxed. "Personally, I would rather not kill anyone." Discord felt a wad of spit hit his face.

"You can shove that offer up your ass." She glared.

"Just think about this Celestia," He said wiping his face clean, "I can kill you."

"That's," there was a low chuckle, "where you'd be wrong." Discord raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you-" He was cut off as Star Swirl blasted him with a magic bolt.

"You have no _idea_ how long I've been waiting to do that." Star Swirl sighed. Celestia gave Discord a playful grin. "Want to know why the Celestia and Luna came a month early? It's because I saw you could be taken down today." Discord lifted himself off the floor and glared at the unicorn.

"You just got played, Discord." Celestia chimed as the chains faded away. She, Sombra, and Luna rose to their hooves. "Star Swirl was leading you on since the start."

"It was matter a patience," Star Swirl smiled, interrupting Celestia, "first I had to gain your trust, staying with you after I was freed from your spell was the best start." He trotted to the group of ponies. "Next, I had to make sure all the ponies that could help stop you were in place and had a reason to fight. That meant I had to save Sombra, Conjurer, and War Trotter a few months ago."

Discord felt a twinge of confusion. Star Swirl saved them? It was he whom instructed the unicorn to send them back. "Traitor." Discord growled.

"You can't betray someone you were never loyal to." The unicorn smirked. "I had to move fast the next time you caused trouble, threatening Celestia and that egg. Helping War and Honey was priority one. I had to teleport War to the tower when you assaulted that poor mare, then I weakened you, used a spell so you couldn't use your Chaos attacks."

"You… did what?" Discord asked confused. Made it so he couldn't use his chaos attacks? But he wasn't even there that day. Star Swirl was the only one that came into contact with the egg, Honey, and War Trotter. Why was he… then again saying 'After I nearly rapped Honey Suckle,' wasn't going to gain him brownie points with anypony, but still, he showed Star Swirl everything, the truth of it all. Why was he turning on him?

"He then came to me in several dreams," Celestia smirked, "explaining how the Elements of Harmony worked and how he was going to help us."

"And you trusted him?" Luna questioned.

"Do not see who's on the ground right now?"

"He assaulted Sombra!"

"We needed to get in here, sister, being taken prisoner was the least suspicious way to do that."

As the two Alicorns argued, Star Swirl's face dropped as he approached Discord. "After we're finished with you..." Star Swirl bent down and whispered the last part in his ear.

Discord's eyes grew wide before quickly going back to normal. He then gave Star Swirl a smile. "Very well, same goes to you." Discord shot up and blasted Star Swirl across the room. "I showed you everything!" he shouted. "Now…." Discord grunted before teleporting behind the group of royals. "Now I need to take care of something." In a flash of light the spirit vanished.

Star Swirl dislodged himself from the wall he had been blast into. "You need to go after him." he grunted. His front hoof began to swell up faster than anything anyone had ever seen.

"Well, it might be more helpful if we knew where he was going." Sombra said.

"You mean you don't know?" Star Swirl grunted. "Let me put it like this, you got your ass kicked in front of it the last time you were here."

Sombra's eyes lit up as a large grin came across his face. "I know where he went!"

As Sombra dashed out of the throne room, followed by Luna, Celestia turned to her new ally. "Thank you." She smiled. "Stay here ok?"

Star Swirl attempted to put pressure on his hoof. "I don't really have a choice." He said as his leg gave way.

* * *

The group ran up the tower's stairs. "I don't get it, what would Discord keep in that room?" Luna asked, nearly out of breath.

"I don't know, but he didn't want me going in there." Sombra couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement, he actually was going to find out what was in Discord's forbidden room. "By the way, any plans when we face him?"  
"Beat the hell out of him with extreme prejudice, and then seal him with the elements." Luna remarked.

"What about those chaos attacks he attacks he has?" Sombra knew he had to be the one to mention the elephant in the room.

"We pray to our late parents he doesn't use those." Celestia responded.

They dashed through the doors of the tower's top floor, only to hear low murmurs on arrival. Celestia motioned for Luna and Sombra to move forward silently. "Wait," Sombra said, "shouldn't we go in equiped with the elements?"

Luna pushed back part of her cloaks to show she wore three of the elements, one on each fore-leg and then one around her neck. Celestia did the same, the only difference was that the tiara like element rested under her wing. "Nevermind, let's move." Sombra was the first to go forward, slowly creeping up to the door. Discord's voice was becoming clearer and clearer with each step they took.

"And just know," they heard Discord sniffle, "I'll always love you." They jumped into the room only to find the draconequus with his head against the wall.

"Ah, look, he loves a wall." Luna said causing Discord to turn around. Discord's face darkened to highest degree when he saw them.

"It takes a lot to get under my skin," He growled, "but not only has Star Swirl done it, so have the two Alicorn Sisters and the wingless prince that always needs saving." Discord's stance changed as his paw ejected its claws. "Let's end this little debacle, today." He rose his talon into the sky and, with a flash of light, blinded everyone in the room.

* * *

**And cliff hanger. Yeah not quite the final confrontation . Tune in next time I update for the fight everyone's been waiting for...! Unless you're here for the Sombra story arc, in which case, that's, like, right after this, so hang in there, baby!**


	17. Take Back

Chapter 17 Take Back

The light finally faded, allowing the group's eyes to adjust. "The castle gardens?" Sombra questioned looking at his surroundings. "This is the prime location for a final battle?"

"What were you expecting?" Discord asked cocking his head from side. "A magical battle field bathed in the ruins of my species?"

"…maybe?" Sombra answered halfheartedly.

"Well, the best you have is the castle's gardens." He growled. "But before any of that, how about a toast?" He said making a glass appear in his hand. "To enemies everywhere." He filled the glass with chocolate content and began to sip loudly. He gave out a sigh of satisfaction before smirking at the Alicorns and Unicorn. "Think fast." He said tossing the left over contents over to the royals.

"Is that… chocolate milk?" Sombra asked. "Did you drink the gla-?" Suddenly the chocolate contents exploded, blasting the group in separate directions.

Discord chuckled. "And that is how you take care of vermin." He saw that he had a few moments before any of them came to. So now was the time strike. He looked to his left, a cloaked Luna lay, scratched and weak. Target acquired. He grabbed Luna by the throat and lifted her into the air.

Sombra struggled to rise to his hooves, his eyes were adjusting, his ears were ringing, and his head was spinning a million miles per second, but all of that faded when he caught a glimpse of Discord. "_I can see her dying slowly, as you sit there and watch._" This was it, this was the warning.

"_She won't get through it if you don't grow stronger,_" and unless he acted now, she was a lamb for the slaughter.

"Good night, Princess Luna." Discord smiled. Sombra felt a presence start to overtake him like the last time he fought Discord. "Chaos's" Discord began.

"No." Sombra muttered, standing up. "Get…."

Discorded lifted his talon into the sky. "Re-"

"Away from her!" Sombra screamed, distracting Discord from his cast. The spirit looked to his left only to be smashed with a dark, crystal pillar. He tumbled across the floor, dropping Luna. He muttered obscenities before he saw Sombra's appearance change once again. The unicorn's eyes began to glow green as purple wisps began to emit. The tip of Sombra's horn turned a blood red as a few of his teeth sharpened into fangs. "You won't touch her!" Sombra shouted, jerking his head up. Discord was hit by another raising pillar, this one sending him flying.

Discord managed to catch himself mid-flight. "That's it, Chaos's Rage!" He shouted, throwing both his arms down. This time, two plasma bursts sped towards Sombra.

"Like that's going to stop me." He muttered. He threw his fore leg to the side and conjured a third dark pillar. Both bursts came into contact with the pillar, detonating. Discord landed as he watched the smoke cleared, but much to his dismay, he only to saw an unscathed Sombra, still with a corrupted appearance. "Those aren't going to work!" Sombra growled. He stomped his hooves and surrounded Discord with a ring of dark crystals.

"Oh, threatening." Discord said sarcastically. He warped out of the ring. "Is that it?" Suddenly he was forcefully pulled back into the ring, smashing into the opposite end of the circle.

"No." Sombra cocked his head to the left, conjuring a flat headed pillar where Discord was headed. The pillar smashed into the spirit's abdomen, knocking the breath out of him. Discord wheezed as he tried to rise to his feet.

"Y-you shouldn't be able to do this." He claimed. "The max you could do is standard magic bolts and low level teleportation." Discord knew he had to think outside the box this time, even more than he usually did. He quickly conjured two glass filled with chocolate milk. He then got rid of the glass, ready to make a move. He jumped up, making sure to stay in the ring's circumference. "Chaos's Reign!" He shouted throwing his arms, as well as two solid forms of chocolate milk. Sombra slammed his hooves on the ground and raised a pillar that took the blow from the lightning.

"You must really be giving up, Discord." Sombra said shaking his head. "Did you expect that…to… work…. God, damn it." Sombra growled when he saw two solid forms of Chocolate milk in front of his hooves. In less than a second there was an explosion that sent the unicorn flying across the field and crashing head first into a wall. Sombra was out, and with him, so was the overbearing force that changed his color and powers. Slowly the prince went back to his grey hue as his eyes returned to their natural color.

Discord gave a sigh in relief; whatever was happening to that kid wasn't good in the slightest and he knew exactly what to blame. "Give it to them," he mocked in a high pitch, whiney voice. "What on earth could go wrong?" He glanced over at the unconscious prince. "Better get this over with." He muttered. Discord walked over to Sombra and raised his paw. "You'll thank me later." He said. "Chaos's Se-"

"Leave him alone!" Luna shouted as she shot a beam at the draconequus.

"Choas's Barrier." Discord uttered. A dark colored shield blocked Luna's oncoming attack. "Look, I'll handle you in a second," Discord said turning to the Alicorn, "But first I need to take care of Sombra's-" Discord was interrupted as Celestia hit him with an intense burst of magic. He slid back using his talon to keep his balance. "You know what? Let me take care of you two first." Discord teleported. Appearing in midair, he delivered a quick kick to Celestia, knocking her on her side. He quickly coiled behind Luna and tackled her. He picked her up by her throat, lifting her in the air. "You are going to keep still, and wait until I finish with your little boy friend." Luna attempted to cast a spell, but Discord quickly grabbed her horn and began to shock it. Luna let out a cry of pain.

Discord saw that she had enough and cut off his current attack. His hand lit up a few moments later and Luna let out a second cry of pain. "Try to cast anything above a simple beam, it won't work little Luna. He took her by the tail and smashed her on the ground. "Let's end this game shall we? Chaos's End." Discord growled chuckling. Celestia managed to see straight, only to see three spikes speed towards Luna.

"No!" She shouted. It was all Celestia could truly do, nothing could save Luna now. The princess of the night clenched her eyes shut and waited for the end, but never came.

Luna opened her eyes only to see that a barrier had appeared, blocking the oncoming attack. "Sister?" Luna uttered.

"Don't look at me." Celestia said. She got a small glimpse under Luna's cloak, one of the Elements of harmony was glowing.

Discord let out a shriek and slammed his fist against the barrier. "Chaos's Rage!" Discord cried out. But like the last attack, the barrier blocked it. In a fit of rage and desperation, Discord threw his body at the barrier. Each slam did only a little, but he was growing more and more ballistic. "I refuse to lie down and lose, I refuse to be sealed today!" His claws shot out from his paw and he proceed to slice Luna's barrier.

Celestia didn't hesitate to tackle Discord. The spirit retaliated by kicking the white alicorn over his body and jumping back to his feet. "Chaos's Reign!" He shrieked in desperation. It was becoming all too much, his plans had fallen apart in a matter of minutes. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was finished.

Celestia braced herself to be hit by the intense bolt of lightning, but instead, found herself enveloped with a similar barrier. "Of course." Discord sighed seeing one a shining object under her wing. "He gave you _them."_ He hissed. Ever since he was a small child, Discord had heard about them, The Elements of Harmony. They were said to be the bane of the Chaos Bringers, what those with the blood of the draconequus called themselves. That was what the shadow gave them, the only thing to stop his chaos attacks, and break through his Chaos Barrier. For the second time in his life, he was outmatched.

Celestia began to chuckle as she fell on the ground. She was safe, for now Discord couldn't get through her shield. She heard a loud crash as Discord slammed against the barrier, digging his claws into the wall. He shrieked as he continued his assault. "I won't let this happen!" He said shedding tears. "I've come too far! They need me to succeed; she needs me to be here!"

This feral creature before her, it wasn't Discord. "You've finally lost it, haven't you?" Celestia asked as Discord continued his assault.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Discord cried. "You have no idea what's at stake here!" He had truly lost any playful level-headedness and any sanity he had left. "I've lost nearly everything to get here! Put everything of myself on the line!" He finally ripped through the barrier, claws drawn out. "Now, we're doing this the old fashioned way!"

He said lunged at Celestia with his claw. She narrowly dodged, only to have Discord turn around and slice part of her wing. Luna came out from her barrier and blasted Discord with a small beam of magic. Celestia moved in as Discord tumbled across the ground. "Luna, your get your Elements ready!" She demanded.

"You're the only one of us not wearing all three!" She was right, Celestia still had her last element tucked under her wing. She quickly Drew the crown out and put it on her head.

"Luna," She called out to her sister, "focus on feelings of unity and friendship."

"Are you shitting me!?" Luna hollered. As Luna tried to keep Discord down.

"No! Star Swirl said that this was the way these things work! Just think of the Crystal heart!" But before Luna could even think, Discord broke free of her aura and flew forward. He sliced through her side and tore off her cloak. Luna lunged at him with her horn only to have the spirit dodge and slice her leg. Luna let out a cry of pain as Celestia blasted Discord to the side once again. Luna's wounds leaked blood like a faucet. "Come on," Celestia urged picking her sister up off the floor, "we need to finish this." She allowed her sister to lean on her, as she tried to activate her elements.

Discord snarled as he rose to his feet. He dashed at the alicorns, dodging any and all magic attacks Celestia sent towards him. He was ready to draw blood from his opponents, until he was hit with a sky blue crystal pillar. Sombra was finally awake, ready to fight again, and to Discord's relief, back to his original appearance.

Discord gasped for air as he twitched on the ground. Struggling to get up, he felt some type of magic slam him to the ground. He looked to his left only to see Sombra's horn glowing brightly. He knew it was finally over for him and his rule.

"Kill me." He said.

"I'm sorry?" Luna grunted, holding her bleeding side.

"Do it, you all know it's the only true way to make sure I don't come back."

"..." Celestia fell silent, did he know about the hooded figure's threat? She couldn't take a chance. "I'm Sorry, but there's only one way this is ending."

"What do you hope to accomplish?" He asked scornfully. "Seal me away, reform me after finding a kind hearted pony to melt my heart of ice? Make it so that I see the error of my ways?" Discord spat blood on the ground. "Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a fairy tale. There is no changing me, there is no heart of ice to melt, and what I did, I know I was justified! I am, in your words, evil."

"And what are you in your words?" Sombra asked.

Discord looked down in shame. "A murderer, one that's past redemption." He seemed to regain part of his composure and sanity. "So come, seal me away for a millennium or so, we'll just pick up we're we left off." He hissed.

"Very well." Celestia agreed. She and Luna began to focus as Celestia imagined sealing Discord away. Six beams of energy emitted from the separate Elements, becoming one rainbow stream. Discord merely closed his eyes as the stream hit him. He felt, did, and said nothing. Slowly, his body began to become encased in stone, a feeling he never wanted to know. He turned to Sombra and with the last bit of his strength said. "Heed Ken-tin's warning." He looked down and closed his eyes, accepting his fate. It finally over, Discord had been sealed.

* * *

**Can I just say how much I loved writing this chapter? I mean I felt giddy as I came up with each little idea, Sombra going dark, Discord going feral and getting physical on an uphill battle. Not to mention the "what do you hope to accomplish?" speech, I especially loved coming up with that. **


End file.
